Naruto The Phoenix Story
by Ryan L. Spradling
Summary: Join Naruto as he embarks on a journey that will make him one of the most famous wizards in the land. NaruxHarem, ShikaxLevy. NO YAOI! Adopted from Memodo Shiki.
1. The First Blaze

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Naruto, Fairy Tail or One Piece.

* * *

 **Chapter  
One: New Guild Members**

"Man!  
I'm so tired!~" Winned a small, ten year old boy as he slowly made his way down  
a dirt path from Clover town. The boy had spiky blond hair that went into every  
direction with ocean blue eyes and six whisker marks on his face, three on each  
cheek, with a piece of cloth tied around his forehead to keep his hair out of  
his eyes. He was wearing a burnt orange v-neck shirt with mesh T-shirt  
underneath, dark blue pants with tape round his right thigh and a pair of red  
and black sneakers on his feet. he was wearing a blood red jacket with the black  
kanji for fire (火) on the back.

This  
kid was Naruto Uzumaki, the son of Kushina Uzumaki and the wizard saint, Minato  
Namikaze. His companion next to just sighed as he walked alongside  
him.

"Troublesome.  
Just shut up already, you're giving me a headache you noisy blond." The other  
boy said in a dull and non-caring tone. this boy had shoulder length black hair  
tied in a spiky ponytail and narrow brown eyes. He had a pair of hoop earrings  
which were given to him by his parents as a farewell gift, his outfit consisted  
of a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green  
edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line  
through it, brown pants, and blue sandals.

He  
was Shikamaru Nara, one of the most, if not laziest people in all of Fiore. He  
was also the son of Yoshino Nara and Shikaku Nara, the smartest person in Fiore  
as well as the strategist for Rune Knights.

"But  
shika, we've been walking for days! and we didn't even stop in Clover town back  
there. Why didn't we?" the blond questioned his lazy friend as he continued to  
walk.

"Because  
there was a guild masters conference being held there and i really didn't want  
to see them so they can get us to join one of their guilds, the choices would be  
too troublesome." Shikamaru replied with a sigh.

"Oh!  
I see. But why didn't we just try to find the master of Fairy Tail? that is  
where we are going, isn't it?" Naruto asked still confused by his friend's  
thinking.

*sigh*"Look,  
if we just ask someone to tell us who Fairy Tail's master is, and that person  
just so happens to be a guild master form another guild, then they will most  
likely try to persuade us to join their guild or another guild. Get it?"  
Shikamaru said to the blonde, but he was, met with silence.

He  
just sighed again and was just about to ask if he was listening when Naruto bet  
him to it.

"Hey  
shika, do you hear that?" the blond looked far to his right, he then looked over  
to his lazy companion who just had a confused look on his face at the blonds  
words. Naruto then signaled to Shikamaru to use his **sensory  
magic **to  
'see' what he was looking at.

When  
he activated it he felt a fight going on between what looked to be 30 wizards  
against one man, and a powerful one at that. He then looked at Naruto and  
flinched when he saw the look in his eye, it was the 'we're going to help, no  
questions asked' look. Seeing that he wasn't going to let it go Shikamaru sighed  
in defeat and just muttered 'Troublesome' under his breath and followed his  
friend who was already making his way over there.

* * *

Makarov  
Dreyar was not having a good day. The reason way? well first the annual guild  
masters conference had just finished, so that meant that he had to stay sober  
for the long ride back to Fairy Tail. It's not that he didn't want to go back,  
he loved his guild and all the people in it, but every now and then he just  
needed to get away from it all and relax. The guild masters conference was his  
way of relaxing but the damn thing ended early and now he had to go home to a  
 _hopefully  
_ not  
trashed guild hall. Oh how he hope it would be.

And  
now after just leaving town, a bunch of misfit wizards from surround him and  
tell him to force over everything he had. What brats! so he did the only thing  
he could do with this bad mood of his, he used the fairy tail code of combat.  
Destroy everything in sight, but hopefully not cause too much damage he didn't  
want the magic council on his ass.

As  
he prepared for the oncoming attack that was about to come when he sensed two  
magical signatures coming closer towards them.

" _who  
are those two? could they be reinforcements? if so they will just watch and wait  
for an opening to attack, i can't let that happen!"_  
makarov thought as one of the mages fired a light beam at him. As he dodged the  
blast he then used his **Titan  
magic **to  
make his arm expand too the side of a magic mobile and smack away all the  
oncoming wizards.

He  
failed to notice that one of the dark wizards had snuck up behind him and was  
about to attack. As makarov turned around to see the attack his thoughts were  
cut off by a voice shouting out..

" **Fire  
Fist!"**

As  
he fully turned around he saw the mage get struck by a fist made of _blue  
_ flames  
of all things! when he turned to see who launched the attack he saw two boys  
around the same age as erza and mira standing there, one had black hair that  
was tied up and looked like a pineapple and was standing there with a bored look  
on his face with his hands in his pockets while the other one had his hand out  
with blue fire on it, which makarov thought he was the one who fired (no pun  
intended) the attack, and a laid back look on his face and had the blondest hair  
he had ever seen..

"Oi!  
Oyaji you need some help?" the blond boy questioned with a fox like smile on his  
face as his best friend just sighed for naruto calling the stranger an 'old  
man'. Even though he did look like it.

The  
'old man' smiled and just said "Why thank you lads, yes i would they where  
giving me some trou- WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD! YOU BRAT!" he shouted the last  
part as a vein throbbed on the side of his head. Naruto for his part was scared  
of the old guy and was thinking of a way to say sorry too him while shikamaru,  
who knew what was coming just sighed and shook his head at the blonds antics. He  
was doing a lot of sighing today.

As  
this was going on the other wizards, who didn't know what was going on, just  
started to attack again with more force. When the three saw this they got into a  
fighting stance and prepared for the fight ahead. As the wizards jumped too  
attack, a red magic circle appeared around naruto's hand and set them ablaze  
with blue flames while a purple magic circle appeared below shikamaru as his  
shadow started moving around too attack.

Naruto  
cocked his fist back and increased the intensity of the flame and thrusted it  
forward with a war cry and sent his fist flying. As the wizards moved out of the  
way of the burning fire ball they suddenly found themselves unable to  
move.

" **Shadow  
possesion **success!"  
As the others looked towards the voice by force they look too find a smirking  
Shikamaru with his hands on the ground and his head turned so that the wizard  
could see who it was.

As  
they were about too yell at him they felt an intense wave of heat roll over  
them. they turned too see a smirking naruto with a mischievous glint in his eye  
as he turned around too face makarov, who was gaping at the two boys abilities  
and teamwork.

"Hey  
oyaji, want to see something special?" Naruto asked still smirking at the old  
man. All makarov did was dumbly nodd his head slowly as he thought that the boy  
had something else up his sleeve.

As  
naruto walked up too the group he started raising his magical energy to prepare  
for his attack.

" **Transformation  
magic, Wings!**"  
When he shouted the name of his move two magic circles enveloped his arm and  
blue flames surrounded them. The flames soon morphed into a giant pair of what  
looked like bird wings with blue and yellow flames (think marco from one piece  
with just the wings).

He  
then jumped up into the air and flew up higher until he was 20 feet off the  
ground, he then dashed towards them and flapped his wings in front of  
him.

" **Flaming  
Tempest!**"

As  
soon as he said that a twister of blue and yellow flames descended upon them and  
sent them all flying away, screaming too the heavens.

As  
naruto let the magic wear off he then turned to the shell shocked makarov with  
wide eyes at what he just saw right in front of him. The boy had somehow managed  
to turn his flames into solid objects like wing and called it a transformation  
magic. Never in his life had makarov seen something like this, let alone done by  
a boy no older than 10!

Naruto  
then interrupted the mans thoughts by saying.

"So  
oyaji, what do you think? pretty cool huh?"

Makarov  
just blinked and asked "My boy, what was that just now? what did you just  
do?"

"Well  
thats my magic of course. It's a mixture of my natural **fire  
type magic**  
combine with my **transformation  
magic **too  
look like wing, and they really where." naruto finished with a  
grin.

Makarov  
just stood there at the explanation and smiled at the two boys.

"Well  
thank you both for helping me, as a token of my appreciation allow me too help  
you boys with anything you may need."

Shikamaru  
and Naruto glanced at each other when Shikamaru spoke up.

"You  
wouldn't happen too know how we could get too fairy tail would you?" he said  
with a laid back voice.

"Why?  
are you two planning too join?" asked with a questioning look, but in his mind  
he was jumping for joy at two new, powerful, guild members joining the  
'family'.

Both  
of them nodded at the question and makarov just smiled back.

"Well  
it just so happens i'm going that way too, allow me too introduce myself, My  
name is Makarov Dreyar. The Guild master of Fairy Tail." the little man spoke  
with pride in his voice.

The  
two boys just looked at him with wide eyes as they had just found the person  
they were looking for. Talk about lucky. Just then Naruto asks.

"You're  
the master of Fairy Tail?"

Makarov  
just nodded as the boys glanced at each other again before looking back at  
him.

"Sorry,  
it's just that…"

"We  
were expecting someone…"

"...taller"  
they both said as they looked at the man who now had a vein popping out the back  
of his head as he used his **titan  
magic **too  
grow too the size of a two story house, effectively scaring the  
boys.

"WHY  
YOU TWO LITTLE…!"

"Sorry!  
We won't say it again!" they both screamed in fear as they got down on their  
hands and knees and appologised.

As  
makarov calmed down and return too normal size they both let out a breath of  
relief. Then makarov just started walking down the path as naruto  
shouted.

"HEY!  
where are you going?!"

Makarov  
just turned around and smiled at them. "Well you two did just say you wanted too  
join Fairy Tail, didn't you? So lets go!"

As  
he continued walking down the path naruto and shika just stared at each other  
before running after makarov to catch up with him. And thus started the long  
tale that would change their lives forever. Troublesome.

I'm taking over cause the last writer of this story has given up. Don't forget to review. To those with wings, fly to your dreams.


	2. The Fairy Tail

**Chapter  
Two: The Fairy Tail**

Hargeon,  
Port town

"Natsu,  
We're here! In Hargeon!" A blue cat known as Happy exclaimed as he looked  
towards the facedown form of Natsu Dragneel, who was moaning in pain and  
clutching his stomach.

The  
train conductor just sweatdropped at the scene in front of him as the cat just  
kept poking the boy "Get up! Get up!" Happy said waving his paws  
around.

"Uhh...is  
he okay?" The conductor managed to finally blurt out.

"Aye!  
He always get's sick on the train." Happy replied quickly before turning back to  
the dragon slayer and convincing him that the train had stopped  
moving.

Before  
the conductor could speak a hand placed on his shoulder stopped him, he turned  
back to see one Naruto Uzumaki giving him a reassuring smile. He hasn't changed  
that much since joining Fairy Tail except that he no longer had any baby fat and  
his face making him look more masculine and older than before, and the whisker  
marks on his cheeks gave him more of a feral appearance as well. His Jacket had  
now turned into a red coat that was left open showing off a green gem dangling  
off his neck,  
and he had gotten rid of the cloth tied around his head letting his fall  
down,but barely covering his eyes.

"It's  
alright, we'll take care him and make sure he doesn't mess up your train, or the  
station as well." Naruto then looked over to Happy as he watched Natsu slowly  
get up and put his head out of the window.

"I  
c-can't handle it, I'll never take the train again." Natsu said weakly as he  
looked like he was going to vomit again.

"If  
the info we got is correct, then 'Salamander' should be in this town" Happy said  
as he and Naruto ignored Natsu's sickened state. "let's go"

"L-Let  
me rest for a bit.."

Naruto  
just sighed and looked towards Natsu "Look I already told you guys, Igneel won't  
be in this town. I think a dragon will be pretty noticeable here. Don't you  
think?"

He  
was met with silence from the young dragon slayer, as he turned around to see if  
Natsu was throwing up again he only saw the train in the distance with Natsu  
hanging out of the window.

"Oh  
no...SAVE MEEEEeeee….."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Uh  
oh, it departed."

"THEN  
DON'T ACT SO DAMN CASUAL ABOUT IT!" Naruto shouted at Happy's obvious  
statement.

"Oh,  
okay…..NO NATSU'S GONE! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!" Happy started to panic and fly  
around like a mad-cat. His ranting were cut short when an irritated Naruto  
caught his tail and hung him upside down. He then lifted him up to eye level and  
looked him straight in the eye.

"When  
I said 'don't ask so casual about it.' I didn't mean that you had to freak out  
about it either" He then let go of the cat, who fell to the ground, and just  
turned towards the city. "Look the next stop is only ten minutes away, you can  
fly over there in time, drag Natsu out of the train before it leaves again, and  
come back here for your search. Okay?"

"Wait,  
you mean by myself! What about you? Aren't you going to help me?" Happy then  
tried to use the dreaded 'puppy dog eyes' on Naruto, only to find that it didn't  
faze him one bit.

"Okay,  
First: You're a cat, that technique doesn't work for you…" Happy's ears dropped  
at that statement "Second: Mira-chan and Erza-chan use that on me constantly, I  
pretty much have an iron defense against it except for them. And Lastly: I still  
have a job to do here remember? You and Natsu just tagged along because the  
rumors about 'Salamander' were here, plus oyaji said that he had another mission  
for me in this town when I finish my current one, and it could take all day do  
complete."

"Besides,  
it wasn't my fault that Natsu didn't get out of the train fast enough, or that  
he has a severe case of motion sickness." Happy just sweatdropped at the last  
comment but just shook it off and hovered in the air.

"Fine,  
but want a fish when we get, you hear!"

Naruto  
just gave a thumbs up to the cat as he walked into town and took out a small  
wooden box from his pocket. "Hmm, 'Proper Grocer'? From what I hear there is  
only one magic shop in this town, shouldn't be that hard to  
find."

* * *

"What!  
There's only one magic store in this entire town?" A girl half yelled at the  
store owner. She had brown eyes and blonde, part of which was tied by a blue  
coloured ribbon in a singular bunch on the right side of her head, she had large  
breasts, and a curvaceous body. She was currently wearing a white sleeveless top  
with blue stripes and a very short skirt that just passed her hips. However, she  
also had a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, held keys of gold and  
silver on the right along with a whip of sorts on her left side with a love  
heart-shaped end. She also wears some sort of high-heels and a black band on her  
right wrist. This is Lucy Heartfilia.

"Yes.  
This town lives off fishing business instead of magic." The shopkeeper  
explained, not seeing Lucy's depressed face at this information "Not even a  
tenth of the people in this town use magic, so this store is mainly targeting  
traveling mages who happen to be passing by."

Lucy  
just sighed loudly at the man's explanation "I guess this was a total waste  
then?" she said dejectedly.

The  
shopkeeper then waved his hands around in a panic before clapping them together  
and looking at Lucy with a smile. "Now, now,don't say that little lady. I have  
all the latest merchandise, please have a look." It was then that Lucy ignored  
him as he went on to explain and try to sell her some new goods, like a ColorS  
magic that she already had as she turned away.

"What  
I really want are some powerful gate keys." She said hopefully, looking over to  
the man, "Ah, unfortunately the latest key that that I have is still being  
delivered." The man said sadly as Lucy looked deflated.

Just  
then the store's door open and a blonde haired man wearing a red trench coat  
walked in.

Lucy  
turned to see who it was when she froze on the spot. In front of her was one of  
the hottest guys that she had ever seen walk into the store, she blushed when he  
looked over at her and smiled before moving to the counter and addressed the  
shopkeeper.

"Are  
you the owner of this place?"

"Y-yes  
I am. How may I help you?" The shopkeeper asked the towering blonde who could  
easily overpower him and crush him with little effort. Before he could dwell  
more on the subject, the blond pulls a wooden box out of his pocket and hands it  
to him.

"I'm  
here to deliver this package to you. You sent out the request?" The blonde says  
as the shopkeeper gained a look of remembrance and smiled at the boy. "Ahh, yes.  
Thank you young man. If you wait just a moment I will be right back with your  
pay."

As  
the man went into the back of the store Naruto just looked over to the blonde  
haired girl, who blushed more when he looked over, and noticed that she looked  
cute. He also noticed the keys dangling on her hip and gained a look of  
surprise. He then decided to introduce himself. "Hi, i'm Naruto."

Lucy  
stuttered a little bit when Naruto introduced himself to her, mostly because she  
didn't think that such a hot guy would ever talk to her in the first place.  
Blushing in some embarrassment she just smiled towards him and held out her  
hand. "I-I'm Lucy. I-It's nice t-to meet you!"

Naruto  
just took her hand and shook it. "So you're a **Celestial  
Spirit **mage  
huh?" He questions Lucy as she had a surprised look on her face. "Yeah, but I'm  
not a very powerful one, and I still haven't gained a lot of keys  
yet."

"Well  
I hope that you have a wonderful journey and that you stay safe. Can't have a  
cutie like you giving up on her dream so early in life, now can we?" Naruto then  
winked at her and turned back towards the counter where the shopkeeper had just  
returned. Lucy, for her part, was just stiff as a rock at what the blond had  
just said to her as her face turned as red as a tomato.

" _He  
just called me a cutie! I just can't stop blushing. Come on, pull yourself  
together! Don't be a total idiot and say thank you already!"_  
As Lucy finally snapped herself out of it she found that Naruto had left the  
store and that there was a small box on the counter with a **Celestial  
Spirit Key**  
inside of it. "WHITE DOGGY!"

"Yes,  
that young man just brought this in at my request. See you didn't waste any time  
coming all this way after all." The shopkeeper said with a smile on his face as  
he saw Lucy looking at the key with a larger smile on her face.

"How  
much is it?"

The  
shopkeeper just continued smiling as a stack of bills just appeared in his hand  
and started counting them. "Actually the lad paid for it and told me to give it  
to you, saying something about helping you in you quest or something like  
that."

Lucy  
just stared at the man in shock. The hot blond that walked in here and talked to  
her just 'gave' this key to her. That was completely unheard of! With that  
thought in mind she just grabbed the key and rushed out of the store, now trying  
to look for the blonde and thank him for his generosity. And maybe she can get  
something more out of this to if she played her cards right.  
Fufufufufu…..

* * *

"ACHOO!  
Man, some fangirl must be thinking about me." Naruto walked down the street as  
he went to find Natsu and Happy, who he had sensed had arrived in the town, and  
start his next mission given to him by the master. A number of women have been  
reported missing from this town and no-one knew who was behind it, Makarov sent  
Naruto there because he was the best information gatherer in the guild and was  
one, if not the only, people in the guild who could do this job without other  
noticing. And also wouldn't destroy most of the town like the others would  
do.

"Hey!  
Naruto-san, wait up!" Naruto stopped and turned around to see Lucy running and  
waving her arm at him. He figured she wanted to thank him for the gate key that  
he brought for her, which he didn't mind buying for her at all. As she finally  
caught up to him she had to catch her breath before bowing her head a little  
bit. "I just want to thank you for buying that gate key for me. It was generous  
of you to do that."

"Ahh,  
it's no big deal. I just figured that you'd need all the help that you could  
get." Naruto just waved off the as if it were nothing and motioned Lucy to walk  
with him, which she eagerly complied. "Besides, I just figured that a cute girl  
like you would need all the help she could get out there."

Lucy  
just pouted and sent him a small glare "I can handle myself just fine, you  
know." Naruto just scratched the back of his head nervously. "Besides, that key  
you brought me wasn't all that powerful."

"So?"  
Lucy just looked at her fellow blonde with a raised eyebrow. "You don't always  
need a strong spirit, physically or magically, you also need some emotional  
support as well. And I think that little guy will help you with that in the  
future." He finished with a fox like smile that made her heart skip a beat and  
start blushing like a tomato.

"Y-you  
really t-think s-so?" Lucy asked trying to keep her blush down but failed.  
Naruto just smiles at her and nods his head. As he was about to speak both him  
and Lucy heard a large number of girls scream, and it was a scream that Naruto  
feared the most. The scream of FANGIRLS! Looking to were the screams came from  
he sees a large number of girls heading towards them and gets a bit  
nervous.

"They  
said there's a famous mage here in town." At this Naruto starts sweating, which  
Lucy didn't notice.

"It's  
Salamander-sama!" Naruto let out a sigh as the girls rushed past him, but at the  
information of who the 'famous' mage was he grew curious.

" _Phew,  
that was close. Thank God they didn't recognise me, and I thank you once again  
that this place is a small fishing community or else I would be buried in  
fangirls." _Naruto  
had to shudder at the last thought. His reputation had grown ever since both he  
and Shikamaru had joined Fairy Tail, and it didn't help that in just six months  
months of joining he passed the S-Class promotion trials held on the guild's  
holy ground. Shikamaru would have passed too, but he just said that it would be  
too troublesome and that it would mean more work for him and more job requests  
as well. Naruto was proof of that. But Naruto got back at him by telling the  
master what he did during the trials and promoted him as well two months later.  
He thinks Shikamaru still holds a grudge against him for that, if the little  
glares he gives him whenever talk of the trials comes up. " _Wait,  
did they just say 'Salamander'? Man, Natsu's not gonna like this one  
bit."_

He  
was brought out of his thoughts when Lucy grabbed onto his arm and dragged him  
over to see this supposed 'Salamander' and see if he was all that. He just  
sighed and let her continue to drag him.

* * *

"Man...I  
ended up taking the train again." Complained Natsu as he walked slowly down an  
empty street with his best friend Happy by his side.

"You  
really have to get over that motion sickness Natsu."

"Not  
to mention i'm so hungry I could eat my hand…"

"It's  
too bad we don't have any money for food, and I forgot to ask Naruto for some  
before I left to get you." Natsu just sighed as Happy was right on that point.  
Natsu's face then gained a serious expression.

"Say  
Happy, this 'Salamander' guy is Igneel right?" Happy just nodded and kept  
walking besides the pink haired boy. "Aye, I doubt a fire dragon would be any  
but Igneel, right?"

Natsu  
just nodded, reassured that his blue friend agreed with him. "But why would  
Naruto think that it wouldn't be Igneel? Who else could 'Salamander' be?" He  
finished with a confused look.

Then  
up ahead of them they saw a crowd of girls and hearing them shout out  
"Salamander-sama" They looked at each other with smiles on their  
faces.

"Salamander!"  
They then started running towards the crowd.

* * *

At  
the same time, Lucy and Naruto were standing in the crowd of girls and looking  
at the source of their love-stricken faces. In the middle of them was this so  
called 'Salamander' person who Naruto could see was nothing but a phony, but  
that was not what Lucy could see. Salamander was a relatively tall man with blue  
hair and black eyes. He wore a purple cape with a gold trim and lavender  
designs. His shirt was white with a magenta trimming and his pants were maroon.  
He also had a tattoo above his right eye. Lucy currently had her hand against  
her chest with hearts in her eyes. " _Wh-why  
is my heart beating so fast?...What on earth is happening to  
me?"_

"You  
ladies are all so sweet." Salamander said hitting on some of the girls before  
glancing over at Lucy, who gained an involuntary hue on her cheeks as her heart  
beat faster.

" _He  
looked at me!"_  
She then placed her hand over her heart and her eyes turned into love hearts  
" _Am  
I like this because he's a famous mage? Could it be? Am I in love? Is he the  
one…"_  
"IGNEEL!" Lucy was brought out her _romantic  
_ thought  
by the sound of a pink haired teen who had pushed himself through the crowd and  
looked at the blue haired man in front of them. "Who the hell are  
you?"

Salamander  
looked like he had been punched in the face with a frying pan as he stepped back  
in shock from the teen. Quickly shaking the shock off, Salamander just just put  
on a flamboyant pose and put on a charming smile and asked the teen in an  
arrogant tone "If I said I was Salamander, would that ring a bell?" He then  
looked towards where the teen was standing, only to go bug eyed as the teen was  
walking away with a blue cat by his side and his shoulders slightly slumped as  
he has a slight air of sadness around him. "HE'S GONE ALREADY!"

Naruto  
had to hold back a laugh as some of the girls in the crowd started attacking  
Natsu and beating him to a pulp.

"HOW  
RUDE OF YOU!"

"YEAH,  
SALAMANDER-SAMA IS A GREAT MAGE!"

"APOLOGIZE  
TO HIM!"

"What's  
wrong with you people?" Natsu said underneath the pile as the girls pinned him  
down as the sounds of wrestling bells could be heard. No one noticed that Lucy  
seemed to be eyeing the rings that glimmered on Salamander's fingers as she  
narrowed her eyes at him.

Meanwhile  
Salamander tried to calm down the pissed off girls. "Now, now...just leave it at  
that. It's not like he meant any harm by it." The girls instantly stopped and  
began to fawn over him again. Naruto then had to burst out laughing when  
Salamander tried to give Natsu his autograph only for the dragon slayer to  
reject it and once again get beaten up by the girls. Natsu was left twitching in  
a pile of trash. "I guess it wasn't him after all." The blue cat said with a  
sigh.

"D-damn"

Salamander  
just ignored Natsu's twitching form and turned his head to his adoring crowd.  
"Well then, I'm afraid that I must be going ladies. I have business to attend  
to." The then instantly went sad as Salamander smirked a little and clicked his  
fingers. " **Red  
Carpet!"**  
Purple flames then appeared before his feet as he stood atop of it and started  
to fly away. "I'm having a party on my ship tonight. Everyone, please come." He  
then disappeared into the sky as Natsu gained a confused look on his face. "Who  
the heck was that guy?"

"What  
a scumbag." Natsu looked up to see Lucy standing there with a scowl on her face  
as she looked in the direction that Salamander went. She then just looked  
towards Natsu and smiled at him. "Thanks a lot."

"Yo,  
Natsu." Naruto walked up next to Lucy as he stretch out his hand for Natsu to  
grab and helped him stand up.

Lucy  
looked between the two and asked "Do you two know each other?" Naruto just  
scratch the back of his head and ginned. "Yep, Lucy this is Natsu, I was going  
to meet up with him after I finished my job. Looks like I did."

Naruto  
then felt something pull at his leg and looked down to see Happy giving him an  
irritated look. "Oh, and this blue cat is Happy!"

"Aye,  
sir!"

* * *

After  
the whole Salamander fiasco the group headed to a restaurant when currently Lucy  
had a sweatdrop on her head and Naruto had an amused look on his face as he and  
Lucy watch Natsu and Happy eat the food in front of them like a pack of wolves.  
Well Natsu did while Happy just chewed Happily on the fish that Naruto promised  
him. They were both currently dodging pits and pieces of food that were sent  
flying there way as Natsu kept eating.

"You're  
really nice." Natsu said with a mouthful of food as Naruto leaned across the  
table and smacked him on the back of his head and reminded him about his  
manners.

"Thanks,  
sure...just take your time and…" She went quiet as one of part of the meat  
landed on her head. " _With  
the way that there eating it probably wouldn't have mattered if I brought that  
gate key or not."_

"Hey  
Lucy" Natsu spoke as he remembered _  
_what  
she said after they meet Salamander. "Why did you thank me after that weirdo  
left?" After that he went back to eating.

Naruto  
meanwhile just sighed at his surrogate little brother, it seemed no matter how  
hard he tried, he couldn't get Natsu to learn some table manners, or any manners  
at all. Maybe he should get Erza to 're-educate' Natsu a little bit.

At  
that moment Natsu suddenly felt a chill go down his spine, he only got that when  
it involved Mira, Erza and Naruto, or sometimes Shikamaru when he disturbed his  
sleeping time. But that never happened after the first time he did that. But he  
shakes it off and continued eating.

"Oh  
that" Lucy just remembered why she said that in the first place. "Well the  
reason I thanked you Natsu, was because the Salamander guy was using a  
 **Charm  
spell**,  
a type of **hypnosis  
spell**.  
That kind of magic can make people attracted to you, but it was banned years  
ago!"

Naruto's  
eyes darkened at the mention of the Charm spell as he knew exactly what it could  
do. " _So  
a man who claims to be a famous wizard named Salamander and uses a type of  
hypnosis magic that's been banned for years is in a town that has had a lot of  
people go missing, all female at that. Something tells me that Lucy may have  
just helped me figure out who is behind this. Plus I hear that those things  
still go for some money by the magic council who are still looking for some,  
that's a good bonus if I ever see one."_

Naruto  
came out of thoughts as he saw that he missed a lot of Lucy's speech and but  
caught the end of it. "But I'm totally going to join that guild." He was further  
surprised to find that Natsu and Happy actually listened to what she was saying,  
he felt a little of himself die on the inside at that information. He was said  
to be one of the only males in the world to actually listen to what women had to  
say and care about it, he was losing his touch!

Shaking  
his head to clear himself of those thoughts he listened as Lucy continued on  
with her speech. "I bet I could get a bunch of jobs with them and make some  
interesting friends as well." She finished as she interlocked her fingers  
together and rest her chin on them.

"Y-You  
think?" Natsu said, still with food in his mouth.

"You  
sure talk a lot."

Lucy  
just ignored the cat's words and looked towards Naruto who was lost in his  
thoughts at what Lucy said. "Ne, Naruto-Kun?" Naruto blinked at the suffix that  
she added to his name but didn't seem to mind. "Why exactly are Natsu and Happy  
with you? And why were they looking for Salamander?"

"Oh,  
they weren't looking for a man named Salamander they were looking _for  
_ a  
salamander."

Naruto  
said as he looked at Lucy's puzzled face. "Aye, Igneel!" Happy jumped in as  
Natsu nodded his head and continued for Happy. "We heard that a Salamander had  
come to this town and decided to check it out, Naruto had a job to do here so we  
decided to tag along with him. Looks like we were wrong though."

Happy  
nodded his head in sadness but gained a thoughtful look "He didn't look like a  
Salamander at all"

"Yeah  
no kidding, I bet that posser can't even breathe fire like a real  
dragon"

Lucy  
just gained a sweatdrop at Natsu's comment. "Ahh, I don't get it. Your friend  
Igneel looks like a dragon?"

"Hmm?  
He's not human." Natsu said as he continued eating. "Igneel is an actual  
dragon."

"Huh?"  
Lucy said as she gained a confused look. "Aye, Igneel is a real life fire  
dragon."

"HUH?"  
She screeched with a gaping mouth and wide-eyes, curling up in a corner  
comically.

* * *

 _Even  
in this magnificent world of magic, dragons are considered extraordinary,  
mystical creatures. They are rarely seen by the human eye._

(A/N:  
Hey! What's with the narration in this story? get your ass out of  
here!)

 _AHHHHHHhh_ _hh_ _hh_ _hh_ … _.*_

* * *

"WHY  
WOULD A FIRE DRAGON SHOW UP IN THE MIDDLE OF A TOWN?" Lucy screamed at the two  
who just widened their eyes and pointed a finger at her like she made a good  
point. "YOU JUST REALIZED THIS, _NOW_?!"

"See,  
I told you guys that it wouldn't be him. But did you listen to me, nooo...you  
just went on ahead without thinking, like always." Naruto said with a lazy tone  
as he watch the scene play out in front of him.

"Anyway"  
Lucy just shook off the thought of a dragon in the middle of town and stood up.  
"I have to get going. Take your time." She then puts some money on the table and  
smiles to Naruto as she leaves. He smiles back at her saying "Bye Lucy" He then  
look at the table and grinned looking back at her. "I guess I was lucky today, I  
met a pretty girl and she's a smart one too, I'm jealous for whoever manages to  
be with her."

Lucy  
blushed, but her smile widened at the compliment and walked away with an extra  
sway in her hips, which Naruto followed with a small trail of blood coming out  
of one of his nostrils. Damn his Hormones!

As  
she reached the door one of the waitresses spoke up "Thank you, please come  
again…" But she cut herself off as she looked behind Lucy and her jaw dropped in  
shock. Curious Lucy looked over her shoulder only to freeze in  
place.

On  
the floor between tables both Natsu and Happy were on their knees, their heads  
bowed to the floor. "Thank you for the food!" Natsu said loudly, Happy echoing  
"Thank you!" Lucy quickly looked towards Naruto only to find him laughing at the  
scene. " _Traitor"_

"Stop  
it, you're embarrassing me!" She yelled at them as they didn't move from their  
spot and kept bowing to her. She just tried to calm down and spoke to them in a  
neutral tone. "It's fine, okay? You saved me back there, so were even now 'kay?"  
She asked trying to reason with them.

Natsu  
and Happy just sat up and turned to each other, "I feel kind of bad, we didn't  
even try helping her…" Happy nodded in agreement. "Aye, no payment  
needed."

Then  
Natsu suddenly lit up and slammed his fist into his open palm. "That's it!" He  
then pulls out Salamander's autograph from earlier and hand's it to Lucy with a  
proud smile on his face. "Here, this is for you."

"Who'd  
want that!" Lucy yelled at him as Naruto fell on the floor laughing at Lucy's  
angered face.

* * *

Some  
time later, after getting over the whole Natsu and Happy thing at the dinner,  
Lucy decided to sit down at the park and catch up on the latest Sorcerer Weekly.  
She was sitting on a bench as the birds went by chirping and started  
reading.

"Oh  
my, Fairy Tail's caused trouble again?" Lucy said as she read the article out  
loud."The Devon Thieves gang wiped out along with 7 residents…" she then changed  
positions so that she was lying down on her back, kicking her feet up in the  
air. She laughed as she kept on reading the article. "Man, they really go  
overboard!"

As  
she turned the page, she looked at some pictures of a beautiful white haired  
woman, in different poses and different swimsuits. "Ohh, a photo spread of  
Mirajane!" she said happily as she continued to look at the photos, she wondered  
out loud "I wonder how exactly does someone join Fairy Tail? I wonder if they  
have an interview or something?"

She  
just closed the magazine and sat up on the bench with a wide smile on her face.  
"The wizard's guild, Fairy Tail...They're just the coolest!"

"So  
you want to join Fairy Tail, huh?" A voice asked from the bushes behind her.  
Lucy jumped in fright and turned to look at who it was, only to gain a surprised  
look at who she saw. "S-Salamander?"

* * *

Later  
that night, Natsu, Happy and Naruto were at a viewing area of the town where you  
could look at the sea and the harbour, Natsu was leaning with his back against  
the rail. Happy was sitting on the railing looking out to sea, and Naruto had  
his arms leaning against the railing leaning over it and looking out to  
sea,thinking about the events of today and the job that the master sent him  
on.

Natsu  
let out a satisfied breath. "Phew,what a meal!"he exclaimed as Happy let out an  
"Aye!" of agreement. "Hey Naruto,why didn't you have any of the food Lucy  
brought us?" Natsu said looking over to the blonde.

*Sigh*"Because  
I already had my lunch while you were busy trying to not barf on the train ride  
over here. "Naruto said as he stood to full height and stretched a  
little."Natsu, since your lead was a bust, do you want to head back to the guild  
now, or do you want to help me with the job that master wants me  
complete?"

Natsu  
'Hmm'ed' in thought. "I could stick around and help,how long will it  
take?"

"Not  
that long, I already have an idea of who this guy is we're searching for."  
Naruto responded, ready to find this so-called wizard. "Oh yeah...isn't that the  
ship that Salamander guy's party is at?"Happy said as he pointed at the ship on  
the horizon.

"Yep!  
And that's our destination." Naruto said as Natsu's face went green at the  
thought of going on that boat. His thoughts were stopped when they heard a  
conversation not so far away.

"Salamander?"

"You  
don't know him? he's a famous mage who came into town the other  
day."

"Yeah,  
he's from Fairy Tail!"

Natsu's  
eyes sharpened and Naruto gained a serious look. "Fairy Tail?" Natsu said slowly  
as he looked towards the blonde. "Oi, Naruto..."

"Yea,  
I know." Naruto said as he and Natsu looked towards to boat with narrowed eyes.  
"Let's go Natsu!" He then jumped on the railing and and prepared to  
jump.

"..."

"..."

"Nope,  
I can't do it." Natsu said as looked like he was about to vomit.

"WE  
AREN'T EVEN NEAR THE WATER YET!"

* * *

On  
the ship, Lucy was surrounded by sleeping women, which Salamander used his  
 **Sleep  
magic**  
on, both him and his thugs were laughing as Salamander had just thrown away  
lucy's gate keys and her last line of defence. They also told her that she,  
along with the rest of the women on the ship, were going to be sold as slaves at  
Bosco.

" _What  
a horrible thing to do...so this…this is what it means to be a Fairy Tail  
wizard?" _Lucy  
thought angrily " _Using  
magic for evil and tricking people…"_  
Tears began to leak out of her eyes at the last thought and started to shout at  
them. "You're the worst kind of mage there is!"

At  
that moment the ceiling came crashing down around them and a figure landed down  
on the floor. As the debris cleared, Natsu could be seen with a serious face,  
his body crouched down from the landing.

Lucy  
wiped her tears and cried happily "Natsu!" Said teen remained still for a few  
moments, before he suddenly turned around and put his hands to his mouth, like  
he was about to puke. "As I thought, it's no good..." He said  
weakly.

"Lucy,  
what are you doing here?" Lucy looked up to see Happy floating there with wings  
coming out of his back. "I was tricked; he said he could help me get into Fairy  
Tail." At this point both Salamander and his henchmen were staring at Happy in  
shock, then Lucy asked what they were thinking. "Wait, since when did you have  
wings!?"

"Leave  
that for later" the cat said as it suddenly flew into the ship and wrapped its  
tail around Lucy's waist and took off flying with a cry of "Run  
away!"

Salamander  
quickly turned his head towards the thugs and shouted "After her! It'll be  
trouble if the magic council found out about this!" The thugs quickly tried to  
follow her, but found that none of them could reach her.

* * *

"Wait,  
Happy what about Natsu?" Lucy asked as they flew off. "I can only carry one  
person, besides Natsu will be fine. Back up will be here shortly." He said  
firmly as Lucy looked confused.

"You  
think you can escape?" Salamander said as a red magic circle appeared in front  
of him. " **Prominence  
Whip!"**  
suddenly a number of curved purple flames shoot at them as Happy tried to dodge  
them in the air. Unfortunately for Happy and Lucy, they weren't fast enough as  
they all stated to converge on them and they knew they wouldn't make it in  
time.

Out  
of the corner of Lucy's eye see could see a flaming ball of blue flames heading  
towards them before stopping in front of her and got hit by the attack. Before  
Lucy could ask what it was, the flaming ball exploded outwards as two giant  
wings made of gold and blue flames could be seen spreading out like a bird. As  
she looked closer at the middle of the flames she could see a person there with  
his arms replaced with the fiery wings "N-Naruto, is that you?"

Naruto  
turned around and smiled at her "Hey Lucy. You're not hurt are you?" Lucy could  
only shake her head no at the fellow blonde as Naruto let out a sigh of relief.  
"That's good, look I will explain everything later for now you need to get to  
safety. Happy, you know what to do."

The  
blue cat just nodded and flew away with Lucy in tow. Naruto got ready to fly  
towards the ship to help Natsu when he heard them both scream, he looked back to  
see that Happy's **Aera  
** had  
worn off and they were both heading towards the ocean with Lucy cursing at  
Happy, who just responded with an "Aye!" He just sweatdropped before heading  
over to the boat.

* * *

After  
Lucy and Happy had fallen into the ocean and found her gate keys on a rock  
formation underwater, Lucy resurfaced with the can and had a wicked grin on her  
face as she looked towards the boat and held up a golden key with two parallel  
wave on the handle. "Here I go!"

" **Open,  
Gate of the water bearer! Aquarius!"**  
As she put the key in the water and turned it, a blue magic circle appeared and  
in a flash of light Aquarius appeared. Aquarius was a mermaid-like Celestial  
Spirit with a long blue tail, large breast and she wore a revealing bikini top.  
On each arm, she has a golden armlet and bracelet, she also has a headband,  
three piercings on her tail, and a golden belt at her waist. A dark blue tattoo  
resembling her zodiac symbol rests on her collarbone. Suddenly Happy seemed to  
come to life and started drooling. "A fish!" he exclaimed "Not for you." Lucy  
said quickly trying to correct him.

"Wow,  
that's awesome!" Happy let out as he stared at Aquarius, Lucy took pride in her  
magic and hearing Happy say 'wow' made her happy that she impressed him. She  
then went on to explain her magic to Happy who just continued to stare at  
Aquarius.

Lucy  
finished explaining her magic and pointed towards the ship and said "Aquarius,  
use your power and sweep that ship onto the shore!"

"Tch!"

Lucy  
immediately got angry as a tick mark developed above her eye, "You're supposed  
to come from the spirit world to help, not to give me attitude!" She shouted,  
while Happy just warned Lucy "I wouldn't make her any angrier  
Lucy."

"What  
an annoying girl you are." Aquarius said in a bored tone as she looked away from  
the two of them. Water suddenly started to rise up around her as she looked at  
Lucy with one eye "Let me tell you something. The next time you drop my key-"  
her eye narrowed as she glared at Lucy "I'll kill you."

The  
glare made Lucy and Happy cave in and start to apologising, stuttering out  
"S-Sorry."

Then  
the water that was raising around Aquarius was suddenly sucked into the urn she  
carried, and with a yell, Aquarius swung the urn, creating a giant wave which  
picked up the ship and forcefully moved it back towards the  
shore.

* * *

Back  
on the ship Naruto had just landed on the roof after defeating a good number of  
the thugs that Salamander had sent after him and was about to take to the sky  
again as he looked toward Salamander and the remaining thugs cowering in a  
corner looking nervously at Naruto.

Naruto  
was stopped when a giant shadow passed over him and the rest of the boat,  
looking up his eyes widened to see a giant wave about to capsize the boat and  
could only say one thing in this situation. "Fuck"

Everyone  
in the room were thrown about, and those who were still conscious were  
screaming, suddenly Natsu brought both hands to his mouth and began to turn  
rather green.

As  
the boat lurched again, Natsu was sent flying towards Naruto as he looked at his  
form and began panicking "Oi, Natsu! Not over here, point towards him, towards  
him!" he shouted as he pushed Natsu towards Salamander.

* * *

Both  
Lucy and Happy were swept away from that attack as well as Lucy was currently  
glaring at her spirit and Happy had his upper body buried in sand. "What were  
you thinking? You think it's fine to sweep me away too!" she shouted angrily as  
Aquarius just looked at her uncaring with a somewhat disappointed look on her  
face.

"Alas,  
I failed" she started "I ended up sweeping the ship along with you as  
well."

"That  
means you were aiming for me?!"

Aquarius  
just closed her eyes and turned away from Lucy and Happy and informed her "Do  
not call me for a while. I will be on vacation for a week with my boyfriend."  
and then with a smug look over her shoulder she repeated "With my _boyfriend._ "  
emphasizing the last word.

"Don't  
rub it in!" Lucy yelled as Aquarius returned to the spirit world.

Happy,  
finally getting his head out of the sand, joined in on the conversation now that  
Aquarius had left. "Hey, I got an idea. If that fish lady gives you any more  
trouble you can just call me to take care of her!"

"I  
don't think I can take any more of this stupid cat" Lucy said as she face  
palmed.

Back  
with the ship, the curious townspeople of Hargeon had started to gather around  
the beached ship, wondering what was going on.

"Damn  
it! What the…" Salamander started but trailed off when he noticed that they were  
on the beach as a figure could be seen walking on top of the destroyed  
ship.

"Natsu!"  
Lucy screamed with Happy on her shoulder, she looked surprised to see that he  
didn't have a scratch on him.

There  
was a flicker besides Natsu as Naruto appeared out of nowhere standing besides  
him, completely unscathed as well.

Natsu  
spoke up gathering everyone attention, he was speaking to Salamander who had  
surrounded himself with the rest of the goons that Naruto had not managed to  
take care of yet. "You, are a Fairy Tail mage?"

"And  
what's it to you?" Salamander shouted quickly, nervously looking between Natsu  
and Naruto, more wary of Naruto after watching him defeat so many of his  
men.

"Get  
'em boys!" Salamander ordered, some of there were hesitant at first, but three  
of them started running towards Natsu, thinking that he was the weakest of  
them.

"Let  
me get a good look at your face." Natsu said seriously, not worrying about the  
men in front of him, as he grabbed his jacket and with one hand pulled if off  
and let it float away.

Naruto  
smirked a bit at Natsu's dramatics but decided to play along. A magic circle  
appeared underneath him as his coat disappeared and he was enveloped in  
light.

As  
the thugs got near Natsu Lucy screamed at Natsu to move out of the way but was  
stopped by Happy "Don't worry, I should have told you sooner, but Natsu is a  
mage just like Naruto is." Happy reassured her as he nibbled on some fish from  
his backpack.

With  
one punch Natsu knocked the three guys who charged him from the side, he then  
tilted his body to the side clearly showing off the Fairy Tail insignia on his  
right shoulder, the light around Naruto died down and was shown wearing a  
similar jacket to he wore when he was younger the only difference was on the  
back was the Fairy Tail insignia in blue with a yellow/golden  
outline.

Then  
both Natsu and Naruto stepped forward, looking down at the group below Natsu  
declared "I'm Natsu of Fairy Tail! And I ain't ever seen you  
before!"

Salamander  
just let out a 'Gah!' at being found out, while Lucy exclaimed in surprise "He's  
in Fairy Tail too?"

One  
of Salamander's thugs point at the teens nervously "Th-Those marks!" He started  
to sweat a bit "T-There the real deal Bora-San!" He shouted towards Salamander.  
Who quickly turned to him and shouted with wide eyes "Idiot! Don't call me that  
name!"

"Bora..."  
Naruto said for the first time since the ship crashed. "Bora the Prominence, a  
mage who was thrown out of the Titan Nose guild a few years ago on bad behavior.  
Seems like you haven't changed at all." Naruto narrowed his eyes at him as the  
newly named Bora froze in shock at being noticed.

Natsu  
just began walking forward saying "I don't care whether you're a good guy or a  
bad guy,...but I ain't gonna let you get away with pretending you're with Fairy  
Tail!" He finished seriously, glaring at Bora.

Naruto  
just stepped back and let Natsu take care this, Bora yelled at Natsu "And what  
do you plan to do about it, boy!" He then spread his arms and called out his  
spell **"Prominence  
Typhoon!"**  
A stream of swirling purple fire shot at Natsu and Naruto.

Both  
of the Fairy Tail mages looked at the fire as it were nothing and let it hit  
them unfazed.

Lucy  
screamed out to them and tried running towards them, but was blocked by Happy,  
who looked on unconcerned.

The  
only sounds that were heard was the crackling of flames, and the screams of the  
women on the ship, who had by now woken up and were running away.

"That's  
the way it goes; the bigger the talk ,the weaker the man." Bora said as he  
looked towards the flames before turning away, but froze when he heard a voice  
say "Gross!" turning around quickly he saw two silhouettes in the fire, the  
close one being Natsu who had spoken, he seemed to be using his hand to gather  
the fire to his mouth.

"Are  
you really a fire mage?" Natsu asked, as the other silhouette chuckled "Heh, you  
should be asking if he's really a mage, that attack was pathetic." Naruto said  
as Natsu nodded in agreement.

As  
Naruto came into view you could see some blue flames swirling around him,  
somehow giving off steam as it did, but he was otherwise fine, not even his  
clothes were singed.

"I  
can't believe how gross those flames tasted!" Natsu voiced his thoughts, all of  
the people bar Naruto and Happy stared in amazement as Natsu sucked up and ate  
all the fire. There forms now perfectly clear Natsu turned to Naruto "Hey bro,  
can I have some of your fire? That last one left a bad taste in my mouth." he  
asked ignoring the others who were still frozen in shock.

Naruto  
chuckled and held out his hand as the flames around him condensed into a fist  
sized fireball and lobbed it over to Natsu, who quickly grabbed it and ate it.  
He let out a satisfied breath afterwards. "Ahh, naruto your flames are the  
best!" he commented.

Natsu  
turned back to Bora and the rest as they came out of there shocked states and  
smirked. "Thanks for the meal, pooser." stuttering out madly one of the men  
yelled "W-w-w-w-what are these guys?"

Happy  
started to explain, with a dark look on his face as his eyes seemed to white  
out, "Fire magic doesn't work on Natsu, and Naruto...Naruto is in a whole other  
league, he's practically untouchable."

"I've  
never seen magic like that." Lucy said, staring at Natsu and  
Naruto.

Natsu  
kept walking forward towards Bora while commenting "Now that i've eaten, I'm all  
fired up!" he slammed his fists together, and his pupils lengthened into slits.  
"Here I go!"

" **Fire  
Dragon's Roar!"**  
He reared his head back sucking in a deep breath, then using his hands as a  
funnel breathed out a long stream of fire at Bora and his remaining goons, which  
became a large fireball, when it hit there was a large explosion that could be  
seen for miles.

The  
wind from the explosion made Lucy cover her eyes and brace herself so that she  
wouldn't be blown away. When the smoke cleared she was able to see that Natsu's  
attack had gotten all the remaining thugs, as they were all on the ground  
unconscious with burn marks all over them.

Bora  
had managed to escape the attack by using his fire to lift him off the ground.  
One of the men who was still conscious suddenly spoke "B-Bora-san, Ive seen this  
guy before. With the pink hair, and the scarf that looks like scales, it's got  
to be him! He's the real…"

"Salamander!"  
Lucy finished for him as she gasped out in surprise.

Natsu  
then held both of his arms out, and suddenly fire surrounded his forearms  
coating his fists "I hope you guys are paying attention because this is what a  
Fairy Tail wizard can do!"

"Ahhh,  
 **Red  
Shower!**"  
Bora shouted as balls of purple flame shot out towards Natsu as he charged  
through them and released a burst of flames from his feet, sending him high in  
the air straight towards Bora.

When  
he reached Bora, Natsu flipped around him and swung a kick, which hit his cheek  
with a loud hit and sent him flying towards Naruto.

Naruto  
just smirked at Bora's flying form and decided to put on a little show for him,  
and for Lucy as well. " **Tempest  
Kick!"**  
he slash one of his legs upward when Bora is came close enough, and created a  
blue ark of some kind that shot Bora into the sky as Naruto just jumped up after  
him.

Natsu  
had to smirk at what Naruto did, it was lucky for anyone in the guild to see  
Naruto fighting like this, it reminded him of when they were younger and used to  
take missions with him when he got bored or all the times Naruto had taught him  
how to use regular old **Fire  
magic**  
besides from his **Dragon  
Slayer magic.**  
But he still got phantom pains from all the hit he took from the blonde, and he  
didn't even want to remember the staff. Ohh, how he both hated and feared that  
staff. But he was glad with the results and thanked Naruto everyday for  
it.

Back  
with the fight, as Bora was flying up in the air Naruto appeared above him with  
his fist cocked back and his fist set a flame. " **Fire  
Fist!" **Naruto  
shouted out his signature attack as a large column of fire descended towards  
Bora, who was sent straight down to the ground as the attack exploded on  
impact.

As  
Bora got back up on his feet Natsu delivered a devastating punch that sent him  
flying straight towards the town.

* * *

Lucy  
looked at Natsu and Naruto in amazement, she spoke her thoughts out loud as she  
watched Natsu fight with Bora. "Natsu eats fire, then breaths and attacks with  
fire, and Naruto…" she looked towards where Naruto was only to see that he was  
not there any more. "Wait, where is Naruto?"

"Right  
here." Lucy jumped in shock at Naruto's sudden appearance, but Happy just stood  
there as if nothing ever happened. "Don't scare me like that!" Lucy shouted as  
Naruto chuckled a little.

Looking  
back towards the fight he filled Lucy in on what type of magic he and Natsu  
used. "If you're trying to figure out what magic Natsu is using it won't work,  
the magic Natsu is using is a type of **Lost  
Magic**"  
Lucy gained a confused look on her face "It's types of magic that hasn't been  
used for years and is considered an ancient magic."

Lucy  
looked on to see Bora use his magic to cut across most of the town while Natsu  
smirked at him unfazed. "Dragon's lungs to breath fire, dragon's scales to  
dissolve the fire, and dragon's claws enveloped in fire. It's magic that  
transforms one's body parts in that of a dragon, kinda makes sense, this kind of  
magic was originally created to deal with dragons."

Naruto  
looked towards Natsu with a smirk on his lips as he watched the pink haired teen  
ready to beat Bora. "It's called **Dragon  
Slayer Magic**.  
It was taught to him by Igneel."

* * *

"Damn  
you!" Bora shouted at Natsu as he created a giant fireball as big as his body  
and hurled it towards Natsu " **Red  
Skull!"**  
Natsu just caught the fireball with both hands, the force sending his skidding  
back a few feet before he once again sucked all the fire in and ate  
it.

"Now  
that was a hefty meal, you're not to bad you posser." Natsu said with a smirk  
using the back of his hand to wipe his mouth before speaking again "Listen up,  
bastard; I'm gonna burn you to a crisp!"

"Y-you're  
gonna do what?!"

"Take  
this!" Once again Natsu sent flames to his feet and shot towards Bora with his  
arm back and fist coated in flames, and let out a cry of **"Fire  
Dragon's Iron Fist!"**  
His fist connected with Bora's face sending him flying down the street and  
hitting the bell in the middle of town, making sure he was down for the  
sure he was down for the count.

* * *

Naruto  
was impressed with the way that natsu handled Bora, it even surprised him how  
much Natsu had grown in strength over the past few months along compared to when  
he first meet him. He would have never thought that that little pink ball of  
energy could turn into a strong mage in front of his eyes.

Naruto  
just shook his head of those thoughts and walked towards the downed form of  
Bora. He bent down and grabbed the rings that were on his fingers and stored  
them away to cash in later. He then heard Lucy yell out "You're overdoing it!"  
looking towards Lucy he paled a little as he saw what remained of the port town  
and knew that he was going to get an earful from Makarov when he gets back for  
letting Natsu handle a 'delicate' job like this.

To  
make matters worse he could hear the sound of the heavy armored footsteps coming  
their way, slowly looking over to the source of the noise Naruto paled even more  
when he saw it was the military, he just picked Lucy up bridal style and quickly  
turned his head towards the comic relief...I mean blue cat. "Quick, Happy!  
Escape plan Delta!" Naruto shouted as he began running with a blushing Lucy in  
his arms.

Happy  
just let out an "Aye!" and flew towards Natsu, who was currently running at neck  
breaking speeds the moment he caught eye of the military. Naruto then used him  
magic to create wings on his back that looked blue in colour with golden flame  
designs on them and took to the skies with Lucy putting her arms around his neck  
and trying not to fall off.

"Wait  
a minute!" Lucy yelled as she was slightly scared for her life at this moment,  
being a couple of feet in the air "Why are you taking me with you?" she asked.  
Naruto tilted his head at her, which caused her to slightly lose her balance but  
Naruto moved his hand up her back to regain it.

"You  
said that you wanted to join Fairy Tail, right?" He smiled when he saw her first  
shocked, then turned into a happy expression. "So let's go!"

Lucy  
just smiled happily that her dream was coming true and couldn't wipe the smile  
that was plastered on her face. "Yeah!"

* * *

 **Character  
Profile: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Magic  
and abilities:**

 **Fire  
Magic:**  
Naruto has shown to have a high level affinity towards fire magic to the point  
where he can change his body into fire with a single thought, and can produce a  
wide variety of flames in different colours, and have different properties to  
them, he can also control the flames produced by other people as well as his  
own. He can create them using slashing motions with his hands, speaking  
enchantments and even the slightest movement of his hands.

-  
Fire Fist: Naruto's signature technique in which he turns his hand into fire and  
cocks his first back and sends a stream of fire straight at his opponent in the  
shape of a fist. He can make the flames expand as it travels or just let it  
explode when it reaches his target.

-Heat  
Haze: Naruto shoots a stream of fire from the palm of his hand that takes on  
similar properties of a laser-like beam, this technique is similar to Bora's  
Hell Prominence.

-Fire  
Bullet: Naruto releases a large, bullet-like stream of fire towards the target.  
This technique is a simple and easy-to-learn fire-type spell.

-Fire  
Gun: Pointing the index and middle fingers of both hands at an opponent like  
guns, Naruto turns his fingertips into flames and shoots bullets made of fire  
from them

-Firefly:  
Naruto creates many small, glowing greenish yellow fireballs that float around  
an enemy. The idea behind this attack's name is that before he attacks with  
them, the small fireballs look like fireflies in the air.

-Fiery  
Doll: After using Firefly to send the fireballs floating around in proximity  
with the enemy, Naruto sends them all flying into the target(s) all at once,  
burning them.

-Flame  
Lance: Naruto hurls long lances made out of fire. The lances have the combined  
effect of simultaneously burning an opponent while piercing them.

-Flaming  
Net: Naruto creates a circle of fire around a selected area, preventing anyone  
from entering or leaving it.

-Flame  
Mirror/strong: Naruto releases a wall of fire to block an  
attack.

-Fire  
Dragon: A technique where Naruto summons fire around him and then controls it  
and forms it into the shape of an eastern dragon, he then sends it flying  
towards the enemy.

-Great  
Fire Destruction: Naruto expels from his mouth in a massive stream of intense  
flames that can set a vast area ablaze, engulfing the target in a veritable sea  
of flames.

-Great  
Fire Annihilation: Naruto expels from his mouth and shapes a massive wall of  
intense flames, which covers a wide range as well.

-Double  
Flames: After seeing Natsu use his Fire Dragon's Roar, Naruto created this  
technique using the same principals, by absorbing the flames into his mouth  
Naruto then adds his own power onto it and releases it at his  
opponent.

Rainbow  
Fire: A variation of Fire Magic in which the user creates flames with a variety  
of colors, with each color having a particular effect or  
property.

-Red  
Flame of Destruction: Fire that causes complete destruction in it's wake and can  
also destroy any and all substances, similar to the flames of a fire  
dragon.

-Orange  
Flame of Creation: Fire that can be molded into any form and then solidifies  
into a crystal like structure.

-Yellow  
Flame of Energy: This flame returns energy to any who touch this flame and can  
grant the person immense power for a short time.

-Green  
Flame of Healing: This flame has special healing properties that can cure a  
person of any illness of injury when they come in contact with  
it.

-Blue  
Flame of the Damned: Flames as cold as ice, and are forged from the lowest  
levels of hell.

-Purple  
Flame of Despair: Flame of evil that glow in the presence of danger and controls  
the darkness itself.

 **Sacred  
Flames**

 **-White  
Flame of Life**:  
The fire of the God's, purifying all those who gaze upon it and protects all  
those who are pure from all evil.

 **-Black  
Flame of Death**:  
Said to be the very soul of death itself, forbidden to use above all other  
flames and corrupts the one who created the flame.

 **Transformation  
Magic**:  
Naruto is an advanced user of this magic to the point where he can transform  
into an animal, person or object and have no flaws in the transformation at all.  
Some people who see him transform into an animal will often confuse this with  
Take Over because of how good he is with it.

 **Fire  
Transformation**:  
An advanced level of magic known only to Naruto that combines his natural fire  
magic with his transformation magic to turn into a flaming animal or parts of an  
animal.

 **-Phoenix** :  
Naruto's signature transformation and main fighting form, this transformation is  
also what gave Naruto his moniker 'The Phoenix'. The guild has only seen Naruto  
fully transform into this form once and is stated as 'a beautiful sight to  
behold.'

 **-Devil** :  
A mode created by Naruto after fighting against Mirajane at a young age, he  
transforms into a giant devil with two curved horns on his head and bat-like  
wings on his back and a arrow tipped tail and hooves. Naruto can also use his  
flames to create a pitchfork for effect.

 **Thought  
Projection**:  
Naruto is able to use this magic as a means of communicating over long distances  
to others and can even utilize it in a battle to confuse enemies.

 **Letter  
Magic**:  
Naruto has basic knowledge of letter magic that he had learnt from both of his  
parents. He can understand and re-right ruins that have been place on an object  
or area and can decode most spells.

 **Requip** :  
Naruto has been shown to use this type of magic to change the clothes that he  
wears as well as being able to store objects in another  
dimension.

 **Master  
Hand to Hand Combatant**:  
Naruto is skilled in melee combat enough to face strong multiple enemies at once  
and not break a sweat while doing so. He has also created his very own fighting  
style with the help of Shikamaru that uses his body's natural speed,  
flexibility, endurance and strength to his advantage in different battle  
situations. He calls this fighting style The Six Powers. Most of the attacks  
that he uses are named after birds or has some kind of relations to  
birds.

 **Enhanced  
Strength**:  
Naruto has an enormous amount of natural strength that is normally seen in  
battle against stronger opponents and those who are of a bigger body type than  
him. It is also seen when he punishes Natsu and Gray most of the time and when  
he was training them when they were younger.

 **Immense  
Reflexes**:  
Naruto has Naturally good reflexes and is shown to dodge a good number of fast  
and strong attacks that are thrown at him.

 **Immense  
Speed**:  
Naruto's main fighting styles focus around speed and how fast he delivers his  
attacks, he is able to cover great distances in the blink of an eye. He is  
considered the fastest person in the guild with no magical  
enhancements.

 **Immense  
Durability**:  
Naruto is extremely durable despite his body size and stature, but he can take  
quick a beating or attack and still be able to come out of it with little to no  
damage, as seen when being tossed around inside Bora's ship and surviving the  
crash without a scratch.

 **Immense  
Endurance**:  
Naruto possess a vast amount of physical endurance. Because of the training  
required to use the six powers, Naruto's body has been pushed to the brink of  
exhaustion and continuing on the next day. It is because of this that Naruto has  
a naturally strong and sturdy body that feels like hitting solid rock if  
attacked.

 **Immense  
Magic Power**:  
Being an S-Class mage of Fairy Tail, and the son of two powerful wizards, one of  
which is a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, Naruto is gifted with a tremendous  
amount of Magic Power. This is seen when Naruto turns his body into flames, as  
it uses a chunk of his Magic reserves, and is still able to keep fighting and  
not feel weak or break a sweat because of it. When Naruto releases his power it  
manifests in the form of blue flames and gives him a fiery aura.

 **Keen  
Intellect**:  
Naruto is shown to know a good deal about the magic in this world and the basics  
behind some of them just by looking at them alone. He is also known to be a  
tactical learner, able to learn better through executing a task rather than  
theorizing about it.

 **Magic  
Sensor**:  
Naruto possesses great skills in sensing others through their Magic Power, as  
shown when he could locate Makarov during a battle a good few miles away as well  
as locating Natsu and Happy from such a distance that he could sense that they  
were in the town. He has also been able to feel out a persons magical power and  
can detect even the slightest bit of interference or fluxuation in their magic  
power, making it almost impossible for others to lie to him.

 **Master  
Stealth Specialist**:  
Naruto is shown to have expert abilities in stealth and information gathering,  
shown by the master trusting him with an important mission that must be kept  
quiet about, which later Naruto ignored and let Natsu join.

 **Expert  
Swordsmanship Specialist**:  
Though he is not at the level of Erza when it comes to swordsmanship, Naruto is  
highly advanced with using a sword, enough for him to hold his own against  
several opponents, or to slice things which are usually considered impossible to  
slash, such as spells. He was taught how to fight with a sword by his mother,  
Kushina Uzumaki, who is said to be the most skilled swordsman in all of  
Fiore.

 **Master  
Weapons Specialist**:  
Naruto has the knowledge and ability to use any and every weapon in the world,  
and can use them with little difficulty, he mainly use swords and magic staffs  
as weapons but can adapt to use a weapon, or object when the situation calls for  
it.

 **Equipment**

 **Sealed  
Flame Blade**:  
By utilizing his fire magic and sending it through the pommel of the blade-less  
sword, Naruto can release a blade made of his flames (blue or orange/red) and  
use it in close combat. He can also launch slashes and blasts through the  
'blade' for mid to long range combat. As the name of the blade suggests, it can  
also absorb others flames and seal it away.

 **Shinigami's  
Hand**:  
A gag staff that Naruto had brought to train Natsu when they were younger, and  
is still used as a means for Naruto to give out punishments to Natsu, Gray and  
Happy if they get out of control, break the rules or they piss Naruto off. It  
has a thin black pole for a handle with a giant white cartoon glove on the end  
with square fingers that deliver a devastating blow to the head. (Think Death's  
hand's from 'Soul Eater')

 **-Reaper  
Chop**:  
Naruto uses the staff to deliver a blow to the head by swinging the glove down  
on the targets noggin, leaving them KO'ed with some blood pouring out of the  
area.

 **-Reaper  
Execution Chop**:  
A move where Naruto swings the glove to the back of the targets neck, like a  
guillotine blade, and knocks them unconscious while sending them a few good  
meters away.

 **Cross  
Scythe**:  
A weapon not really used by most mage but is used for a good number of uses, he  
can also control the length of the handle so he can use it like a Kama. It's  
appearance is plain staff with a cross at the top along with it sporting a long,  
arched blade.

* * *

 **Official  
Stats:**

 **Attack  
Power**:  
6/5

 **Defensive  
Power**:  
5/5

 **Speed** :  
6/5

 **Intelligence** :  
⅘

 **Comedic  
Portrayal**:  
⅘


	3. Fire Dragon, Phoenix, Monkey and Bull

**Chapter  
Three: Fire Dragon, Phoenix, Monkey, and Bull**

ERA,  
Magic Council

"THOSE  
IDIOTS FROM FAIRY TAIL HAVE GONE AND DONE IT AGAIN!" roared an angry council  
member as he and the rest of them watch Natsu destroy port town. "THIS TIME THEY  
DESTROYED HALF A PORT!"

"Now  
they've done it."

"I'm  
actually quite fond of those fools, personally." said a young man with blue hair  
and a red tattoo above and under his right eye, he dressed himself in elegant  
yet simple robes; consisting of a long white tunic with black stripes across the  
edges and on the upper part of the arms, a decorated collar, large straps  
connected to decorated buckles closing the inducement on the front over a dark  
shirt, and matching pants and shoes. He also sported a ring on his right middle  
finger. His name was Siegrain.

"It's  
true they do behave like fools, but we must admit they are full of extremely  
skilled mages." responded a short, old man with thick light-brown eyebrows and a  
small toothbrush mustache that reaches halfway to his mouth. He wore a brown  
long sleeve shirt with black vertical stripes and a black three-spiked hat. This  
man is called Yajima.

"I  
guess you take the good and the bad."

"I  
say leave them be." Siegrain said absently as the council member looked at him  
if he was crazy. "Just think, without those fools, this world would be  
boring."

"I  
agree with Siegrain-sama."

"Ultear!  
Not you too!"

Ultear  
use smiled as she played with her crystal ball. "Fairy Tail is an interesting  
guild. It would be fun to see what they do next." She stated with a giggle.  
" _Though  
if they do mess up I will be able to see Naruto-kun again."_  
She thought to herself.

* * *

Magnolia  
Town, Fairy Tail Guild

"Ahh…"  
Lucy stared in awe as she looked up toward the two-story high building with a  
large board that said 'Fairy Tail' above the front door. She never would have  
thought that she would be here at this moment, it was her dream come  
true!

"Welcome  
to Fairy Tail Lucy" A voice said as Lucy felt a hand clasped her shoulder, she  
jumped a little before turning her head to see one of the people that made her  
dream possible, there was a smiling Naruto who could see the look of joy on her  
face as she looked like a kid that had just gotten the present she wanted for  
christmas. He, Natsu and Happy had told Lucy about there time in the Fairy Tail  
on the way over and it had just made Lucy want to join even more, even though he  
and Natsu left out the more….destructive thing about the guild. Natsu because he  
either forgot about it or thought it was normal, and Naruto because he didn't  
want to scare Lucy away from her dream.

Natsu  
was waiting by the doors with Happy as he raised his foot and kicked them open.  
"We made it back alive!" "We're home!" They were then greeted by the members  
closest to the door as Lucy and Naruto walked in and looked around to see the  
place was busy as ever. Naruto could see the same groups sitting together in  
their usual places as they were being served by his favorite white haired angel  
(as he called her nowadays).

"Mira-chan!  
Three beers this way, if you please!"

"Be  
right with you!" Mirajane said cheerfully with a bright smile on her face, she  
has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing  
her face and reaching down to her chest; her hair style's most distinctive trait  
is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering  
her forehead. She has large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large  
breasts. She wore a maroon dress with pink trimmings that revealed her ample  
cleavage, a blue tear drop shaped necklace, and a white flower bracelet on her  
right wrist.

"So  
when are you and I gonna go out on a date. Mira-chan?" A mage named Wakaba Mine  
called out with hair that stretched out past his forehead like a bread roll and  
a pipe sticking out of his mouth as he blew out puffs of smoke in the shape of  
hearts.

"Don't  
start with _this_  
again. What happens if you know who catches wind of this?"

"Don't  
worry about it, he will never know. So what do you say  
Mira-chan~?"

As  
Naruto developed a twitch in his right eye, Mirajane sighed at Wakaba's and  
smiled at him. "If you forgot I'm already taken, and besides…" he body the lit  
up with yellow lights before being enveloped in smoke. When the smoke cleared,  
it revealed a large woman with a chubby and hair done up in some style.  
All-in-all, she wasn't that attractive. "Don't you already have a  
wife?"

"GHAAAAAH!  
DON'T TRANSFORM INTO MY WIFE!" Wakaba shouted as he looked in horror with wide  
eyes and a gaping mouth.

"Hehehehe…"  
Mirajane giggled as she transformed back into herself, she never noticed Naruto  
slowly sneak up behind her until he covered her eyes with his hands. "Guess  
who?" he asked before Mirajane turned around and her smile grew even  
wider.

"NARUTO!  
YOUR BACK!"

Mirajane  
shouted before pulling him into a kiss, which caused many of the men who were  
watching them to glare at Naruto in envy and the women at Mirajane with jealousy  
for bagging one of the most hottest guys in the guild. Lucy though was staring  
at the two wide eyed and with her mouth gaping in shock, she didn't know that  
one of the most well known mages in Fairy Tail was dating said guilds cover  
girl! It made her a little depressed knowing that the hot guy was already taken  
but she just shook it off for now and took a look around the guild. As she was  
looking around one of the guild members were talking to Natsu.

"So  
I heard that you went all out in Hargeon, Natsu. Had to go starting troub-" he  
was interrupted when Natsu kicked him in the face and sent him  
flying.

"That  
info about salamander was a lie, wasn't it?" Natsu shouted as he stood on what  
remained of the table the poor sap was just on.

"How  
would I know? I just told you some rumors that have been going  
around!"

"IT  
WAS JUST A RUMOR?"

"YOU  
WANNA FIGHT? LETS GO!"

And  
then started the annual *cough*daily*cough* guild fight that was once again  
started by the pink haired dragon slayer. While this was all happening Lucy just  
had a smile on her face and ignored the chaos around her. "Wow...I can't believe  
I'm standing inside the Fairy Tail guild hall!" she said with as much excitement  
as possible.

Before  
she could say anything else a black haired young man wearing only his boxer and  
a necklace that looked like a stone with a sword in it entered into her  
vision.

"So  
Natsu's back, huh!" the black haired man said. "Let's finish what we started,  
Natsu!"

"Gray,  
your clothes." A girl with brown hair and wearing a bikini top and knee length  
black shorts said to Gray as he just freaked out. "I don't have time for that,  
Cana!" Gray shouted as he joined in the fighting.

"UGH!  
This is why I can't stand the men here. They have no class at all." Cana said  
with a sigh before drinking straight from a big barrel of beer as Lucy looked at  
her with a gaping mouth and wide eyes.

"You're  
one to talk about class Cana-chan." Naruto said as he sat next to Cana with a  
beer in his hands as she just put the barrel down for a moment. "You say we have  
no class yet you, a woman, are chugging down a barrel full of alcohol without a  
care in the world." Naruto stopped explaining as Cana had pouted a little  
bit.

"Aren't  
you supposed to agree with me from time to time?"

"Yes,  
but if you forgot you're currently dating one of these men with no class."  
Naruto said deadpan as Cana pulled Naruto into her well endowed chest and combed  
her hand through his hair. "Yes but you are different from those other guys,  
aren't you my little Foxy~kun~" Cana purred out as Naruto both cursed about how  
he told her to call him that one time when he was drunk and began thinking if  
she was actually drunk the way she said her nickname for him.

During  
this scene Lucy just stared in shock at what was going on and what was said.  
"Wait, what's going on? I thought Naruto was dating Mirajane!"

"He  
is, but he's also in a relationship with three other girls as well." Mirajane  
said as she appeared next to her.

"IT'S  
MIRAJANE, _THE  
_ MIRAJANE!"  
Lucy screamed out like a fangirl.

"You  
must be Lucy huh? Naruto told me a lot about you." Mirajane said with a smile as  
Lucy gain a somewhat nervous look.

"Nothing  
bad I hope?" She said nervously and scratch the back of her head.

"No  
nothing like that but…" she moved her hand to the side of her mouth and  
whispered to Lucy. "I noticed how you looked when I kissed Naruto before, you  
like him don't you?"

"W-Wh.."  
Lucy stuttered as she began to gain a blush on her face.

Mirajane  
giggled and gave Lucy a caring smile. "Don't worry, if you want you can join  
too. You just have to wait until the last member of our little harem  
arrives."

"Umm...s-sure"  
Lucy said but was a little unsure about it.

"What  
are you two talking about?" Naruto asked as he appeared next to Mira and Lucy,  
shocking the latter.

"Oh  
nothing, nothing at all." Mirajane said mysteriously as Naruto raised an eyebrow  
but just shrugged it off and went to join Cana for a drink.

"Come  
on Natsu! Fight me!"

"Put  
some clothes on first!"

"It's  
only noon and you boys are already crying like spoiled babies." A deep voice  
rang out behind Lucy that made her jump in fright. As she looked back she saw  
Mirajane's brother, Elfman, towering over her with a serious look on his face.  
He had white hair and blue eyes like his sister and had a scar running down his  
right side, crossing his right eye. He was wearing what looked like a blue high  
collared coat and pants with geta sandals on his feet. "You're not little kids  
you know… Real men speak with their fists!" He exclaimed as he moved to fight  
them.

"He's  
encouraging fighting after all…"

"Butt  
out!" Gray and Natsu shouted, punching the man before he could get a punch  
in.

"Ugh.  
How noisy" Another voice spoke up, gaining Lucy's attention.

* * *

 _This  
is the lady killer Loke, one of the highest-ranked on the "most-desired wizard  
bachelor" list._

(Didn't  
I get rid of you in the last chapter?) *Author says behind narrator scaring him  
shitless*

 _Wait!  
I have a wife and three kids to feed! I need this job_

(Really?)

 _Well…  
no but-_

( **Reaper  
Kick!**)

 _AHHHHhhhhhhh…..*_

* * *

Loke  
was an attractive man with short dark orange hair the sunglasses covering his  
hazel eyes. He wore a green jacket with a white fluffy collar, and orange  
t-shirt with a weird face design on the front and black trousers. Before he  
could say anything else he was hit on the head with a glass and gained an  
irritated look on his face.

"Loke…"

"Are  
you okay?"

"Grr…"  
he then jumped up and posed for his two fans. "I'm gonna go join in the fight!  
Only to protect you girls of course!" Both women swooned over him as he  
continued posing for them.

"Well  
he's definitely off my list." Lucy said as she had a book in her hands with mens  
profiles in it and put a big red cross through Loke's picture after seeing that  
he is a womanizer. No one saw Naruto chuckling at the scene while casually  
tossing a glass up and down in his hand that looked similar to the one that hit  
Loke.

"I  
see that you have one of those magazines as well." A feminine voice said besides  
Lucy as she looked to see who it was. She had long, blonde hair, which was in a  
high-ponytail that was hip-length and also sported a red clip in the left side  
of her hair with bangs flattened against the right side of her face. She wears a  
short, purple, sleeveless blouse showing her bare stomach and well developed  
chest, an open-front purple apron-skirt over a shorter, black skirt, with short,  
fishnet shorts underneath. She also had fishnet warmers on her elbows and wears  
a pair of the same over her knees.

"Hi,  
my names Ino Yamanaka. You must be new here, Welcome to Fairy Tail." Ino said as  
she gave Lucy a smile and held out her hand for Lucy to shake.

"M-My  
names Lucy, it's nice to meet you."

"It's  
nice to meet you Lucy. So what made you decide to join?" Ino asked as she and  
Lucy sat down on the nearest table.

"Well,  
I always wanted to join Fairy Tail ever since I was a little girl. I was  
actually save by a couple of your members back then."

"Really?  
Oh...do tell, do you know who it was?" Ino knew gossip when she heard one, and  
Lucy's could be one for her to remember. And tease who ever it is  
about.

Lucy  
just shaked her head which made Ino pout a bit. "Sorry, they didn't say who they  
were. All I remember was that they were a couple and one of them had the Fairy  
Tail guild mark on there hand." Lucy said as Ino gained a thoughtful  
look.

"Hmm,  
I don't know of any members in the guild with their mark there. Maybe it was  
someone who left, we don't really have any couples here among any of the older  
generation, but our generation is a different story." Ino said with a dreamy  
look on her face.

"You  
mean with Naruto, right?" Lucy asked as Ino nodded, still with the dreamy look  
on her face. "It surprises me that he's in a relationship with four girls, and  
one of them is Mirajane! How did he do that?"

"Actually,  
it was the girls who wanted to share him." Ino said suddenly surprising  
Lucy.

"H-How  
d-do you know t-that?" Lucy said with a blush present on her cheeks. Ino just  
smiled seductively and leaned across the table to whisper in Lucy's  
ear.

"I  
know because i'm one of the girls who he's in a relationship  
with."

While  
Lucy was talking with Ino, Naruto was busy having a drinking match with Cana and  
had just finished his third mug of beer while Cana finished her third barrel,  
effectively making her the winner by far. "What do you think Ino and Lucy are  
talking about over there?" Naruto said as he ordered a refill from Mirajane who  
just smiled and gave him three more.

"I  
don't know, but it still surprises me how she can walk through all that fighting  
and not get injured one bit." Cana said while she started chugging down her  
fourth barrel as Naruto slightly smacked her on the back of the head and  
reminded her about manners. In return she just raised her pinky finger and kept  
drinking while Naruto sweat dropped and mumbled about proper ladies having  
manners and all that.

"WWWHHHAAATTT!"

Lucy's  
screaming brought Naruto out of his mumbling and looked toward Lucy who was now  
as red as Erza's hair and was glowing like a star. Looking over slightly to the  
person sitting opposite her he saw Ino with a very dangerous, yet seductive  
smile on her face as she winked at Naruto that had a hidden meaning behind it.  
He mentally made a note to himself that he might need all of his energy for  
tonight, and to put the silencing ruins on full power. Almost anything would set  
that girl off like a cat in heat.

"What  
is that troublesome blond up to this time?" Naruto and Cana heard a lazy voice  
on the table next to them and saw Shikamaru sit up and put his pinky finger in  
his ear like he was trying to get his hearing back.

Shikamaru,  
like Naruto, hasn't changed that much in his time in Fairy Tail as far as looks  
are concerned. He had grown taller and still had his hair tied up to look like a  
pineapple and had changed his hooped earring to studs. His attire had changed  
though, he still wore his fishnet top but now he had a black long sleeve jacket  
with white accents and stripes going down the sleeves and one pocket on each  
breast, some black jeans and white sneakers. On the back of his jacket was a  
green circle with a line through it and inside of it, in white, was the kanji  
for "King".

"She's  
not looking for you Shika so don't worry, she just making the new member a bit  
uncomfortable is all." Naruto said casually as Shikamaru let out a breath at  
been safe from one of the blond menaces in his life. Looking over toward Ino he  
saw another blond haired girl and had one through going through his head at  
another blond in the guild.

" _Troublesome."_

As  
Shikamaru was going to get back to sleep another mage sat down next to him  
eating a packet of potato chips. He has long spiky, brown hair that reached his  
waist, swirl marks on his cheeks, and has a more robust physique. He sports a  
red suit with plated armour on his torso, arms, and upper legs. On the front of  
his chest armour is the kanji for "food" on it. He, like Shikamaru, had studs as  
earrings.

"Munch...Hey  
Shikamaru...Munch...You...Munch...finished...Munch...sleeping  
already?"

"I  
guess I am Chōji, why? Do you need something?" Shikamaru question one of his  
best friends as he kept devouring the chips by the handful.

"Not...Munch...really...Munch…  
Levy...Munch...was just...Munch...wondering were you...Munch...where." Chōji  
said as he finished his packet for chips and pulled out another. It was BBQ  
Pork.

"I  
still don't know how you managed to get in a relationship with any girl, let  
alone Levy. There really must be a God up there." Naruto said as Shikamaru sent  
him a glare as Cana laughed at the lazy **Shadow  
magic**  
user. It was no secret that Shikamaru and Levy were in a relationship with each  
other, especially when Jet and Droy shouted it out to the whole guild before  
they could announce it.

"Munch..That...Munch...wasn't...Munch...the  
case...Munch...with...Much...Jet and...Munch...Droy." Chōji put in his input as  
he already reached the last chip in the packet. But before he could eat it a  
guild member was thrown his way and, somehow, missed the chubby mage completely  
but destroyed his precious potato based treat in his hand, leaving it nothing  
but crumbs on the floor.

Chōji's  
bangs covered his eyes as he began to release a little bit of his magical energy  
making the three people around him sweat and wisely edge away from the 'buff'  
mage before he blew a gasket. "That was...the last chip. The most sacred bite of  
the entire meal. YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Chōji shouted as he jumped into the  
fight, bowling over some of the member as he did.

"Troublesome."  
Shikamaru said before leaving to meet Levy. Naruto just chuckled as he had  
another drink. That was until Cana nudged him and pointed towards the crowd.  
Looking over to where she was pointing towards and facepalmed as he saw Natsu  
take Gray's boxers.

"Dear  
Kami, not again. How many times has he done that?"

"I  
thinks thats the third time...today." Cana said to him as Naruto smacked himself  
again.

"Excuse  
me miss, could you please lend me your underwear-" Gray was stopped when Lucy  
hit him over the head and sent him flying.

"NO  
WAY!" She shouted.

"That  
girl's got spunk." said Cana. "She is so your type."

"How  
very true." said Naruto before he felt magic being charged up and decided to  
intervene. "Whoa guy, I think this is going to far. Stop this now  
before-"

"STAY  
OUT OF THIS!" Natsu and Gray shouted as they threw a stool at Naruto's face,  
making the whole guild go quiet while they were still fighting.

When  
the duo finally saw the guild members go quiet and not move a muscle the looked  
around and blinked in confusion. One of the guild members next to them nervously  
raised their hand and pointed toward Naruto, who was still in the same position  
as Natsu and Gray hit him with the stool in his face. When they looked toward  
where the member was pointing they began to sweat like crazy as Naruto began to  
leak out some of his magical energy as a blue fiery aura surrounded  
him.

The  
stool on Naruto's face suddenly turned black before blowing in the wind as ash  
while Naruto had his bangs covering his eyes and slowly moved his head up and  
looked at them. His eyes could be visible now showing them to be icey blue but  
his bangs still shadowed his eyes giving him a really scary look as he did  
so.

"Oh,  
really?" Naruto said coldly as he moved his right arm in front of him and a  
magic circle appeared by his hand. When the magic circle vanished an object  
appeared in Naruto's hand that made the whole guild sweat in fear but none more  
so than Natsu and Gray, as they just saw the object of their  
nightmares.

In  
Naruto's hand was a  
thin  
black pole with a giant white cartoon glove on the end with square fingers that  
looked like it could do a lot of damage to a person. "It seems that some my two  
little brothers need some punishment, huh?" Naruto spoke slowly as he took a  
step forward, and the duo took one back.

As  
Naruto took another step Natsu and Gray took off running towards the doors  
screaming like the  
devil and the shinigami were after them. When Naruto saw this he covered the  
distance between them quickly and raised the staff above him with a  
yell.

" **Reaper  
Chop!"**

*BONK*

*SWISH*

Hearing  
the last sound made by his swing, Naruto look at the ground to see Natsu knocked  
out with an indentation in his head and some blood pouring out and an empty spot  
beside him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the form of Gray running towards  
the back exit of the guild and narrowed his eyes with a gleam. He then kicked a  
stool up in the air and sent it flying towards him at high speeds.

" **Special  
Attack: Meteor Stool!"**

The  
stool hit Gray in the back and sent him flying forward a bit before he hit the  
ground and skidded to a halt. **  
**"All  
of you bakas should be ashamed of yourselves!" Naruto scolded the crowed. "We  
have a new member about to be stamped and you're not giving her a good  
impression!"

The  
members looked down in shame.

 **"A  
NEW MEMBER YOU SAY NARUTO?"**  
A giant's voice thundered as he came in the room.

"HE'S  
SO BIG!" screamed Lucy.

"Oh  
hello master I didn't know you was here." said Mira.

" _That's  
the guild master?"_  
thought Lucy.

"Yep  
I did Gramps!" said Naruto with pride before bringing over Lucy to meet him.  
"This is Lucy."

"H-Hello!"  
stammered Lucy. Makarov shrunk down to his normal size. He wore a white shirt  
with black Fairy Tail stamp in the middle which covered by an orange hoodie.  
His attire was completed with matching orange shorts and an orange and blue  
stripes designed jester hat.

"Nice  
to meetcha!" Makarov as with a smile on his face as Lucy looked at him in  
shock.

"Tiny!  
Wait, he's your master…?!"

"Yep!  
This is Makarov Dreyar, Fairy Tail's master!" Mirajane explained to Lucy as  
Makarov jumped backwards towards the second level, hitting the banister as he  
did and clambering up to stand on the banister and looked at them all. "You guys  
have gone and done it again!" He waved a stack of paper at them. "Just take a  
look at how much paperwork the magic council sent me this time!" He held some in  
front of him and began to read. "First...Gray."

He  
then looked toward the downed form of Gray and sweat dropped. "I'll tell you  
next time. Okay then...Elfman."

"Huh."  
The muscle bound mage said.

"...You  
had a mission to escort a VIP, but assaulted him during the  
mission."

"Well,  
he said, 'men are all about education', so…" Elfman trailed off as he scratched  
his cheek with Makarov shaking his head at him.

"Cana  
Alberona. Drinking 15 barrels of alcohol and charging it to the magic council."  
Makarov stated at her.

Cana  
scratched the back of her head like her boyfriend did whenever he got nervous.  
"They found out, huh…" She muttered as Naruto snickered at her but stopped when  
she glared at him to shut up.

"Loke…"  
Makarov carried on. "...Flirting with council member Michello's granddaughter. A  
certain talent agency charged us for the damage compensation  
too."

Loke  
looked away with a frown. "She had talent." Was his only defencive  
statement.

"And  
Natsu…" Here the master dropped his head in agony while Natsu was getting back  
up and rubbing his head to try and make the pain go away. "...You destroyed the  
Devon Thief Gang, but also destroyed seven other houses that belonged to the  
townspeople. Leveling a historical landmark. Burning down a church. Flooding the  
Stargazers castle, I don't even know how that one was possible…" Makarov  
finished as he was close to pulling out his remaining hair on his  
head.

"Oh,  
boy. You really did a number on them Natsu!" Naruto said as Natsu glared at his  
from across the guild hall.

"Don't  
think that you are safe this time, Naruto…" The master said, which confused  
Naruto a to what he had done. "I sent you on a mission to Hargeon Town with the  
intention that it would remain quiet and minimal damage would be done." Makarov  
then gained a tick mark as Naruto gulped at being found out. "And at the last  
minute you let Natsu join and he destroyed half the town!"

By  
now Makarov shaking in anger and tried everything to keep his cool as the whole  
guild looked down in shame. Lucy looked at Makarov in worry at his trembling  
form and was having second thoughts about this guild.

"Are  
you out of your minds! All you kids are good for is getting the higher ups mad  
at me!"

"..."

"..."

"However…"  
Makarov looked up with a grin as he held up the complaints and and set them  
aflame. "I say to hell with the magic council." He then threw the burning stacks  
of paper into the air which Natsu jumped right at and caught in his mouth like a  
dog.

"Listen  
up! Power that surpasses reason, comes from reason. Magic is not a miraculous  
power. It is only realized when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of  
energy in the natural world come into perfect sync! Magic comes from mental  
strength and focus-nay, it comes from your entire soul! Worrying about the the  
higher ups watching us will do nothing to help your magic improve. Don't let the  
fools on the council scare you! Follow the path that _you  
_ believe  
in!" Everyone in the guild smiled as the master raised his hand with his index  
finger and thumb pointing out. "BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT MAKE THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD,  
NUMBER ONE!"

Lucy  
smiled widely, already feeling the warmth spread through her as everyone laughed  
and cheered despite the state the guild was in. Lucy looked over towards Naruto  
and saw him talking with Cana and Mirajane before looking towards her and gave  
her a wink. She blushed at him and smiled back, maybe she would have to think  
about what Mira said to her.

* * *

Some  
time later…

"So  
you want your stamp pink and on the back of your left hand right?" asked  
Mirajane holding a stamp and some ink a bit later.

"Yep."  
said Lucy before getting her hand stamped.

"There  
you go." said Mira. "Now you're an official member of Fairy Tail."

"Oh  
thank you!" said Lucy before turning to Natsu. "I got my mark!"

"Oh  
yeah? That's great Lugi." Natsu said boringly looking at the mission board for a  
job.

"IT'S  
LUCY!" the girl screamed.

"Natsu's  
not very good when it comes to girls." said Naruto appearing beside  
her.

"WILL  
YOU PLEASE STOP DOING THAT?" screamed Lucy.

"Sorry.  
It keeps my teammates on alert." said Naruto before looking at her stamp. "What  
a pretty color you picked."

"You  
think so?" asked Lucy.

"Yep.  
Though it needs something." said Naruto before putting the hand in a gentleman's  
kiss. "There. Now it's also a good luck charm."

Lucy's  
whole body turned 10 shades of red before steam came out of her ears. Naruto  
chuckled to himself as he watched Lucy go around the guild with a happy smile on  
his face and noticed that she was taking the introduction very well for a first  
timer. He remembered the day when he and Shikamaru first came to the guild and  
smiled.

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _Well  
here we are boys, Fairy Tail!" Makarov happily said as Naruto and Shikamaru  
looked towards the giant building in front of them and both had smiles on their  
faces. Naruto wrapped one of his arms around Shikamaru's shoulders and started  
shaking him._

" _Can  
you believe it Shika, we're finally here! Our dreams are coming true!" Naruto  
shouted as Shikamaru tried pushing the blond away._

" _Yes  
I know you troublesome blond. Can you stop shaking me now, you're making me  
sick." Shikamaru calmly said to Naruto as he slowly calmed down and stopped  
shaking the lazy shadow user, but his grin still remained on his  
face._

 _Makarov  
smiled as he watched the two boys being excited, or at least he thought  
Shikamaru was, about joining the guild. He always enjoyed when his children  
being happy, even if they haven't officially joined yet._

" _Well  
come on you two, let's go inside." Makarov gained their attention and walked  
towards the entrance and slowly opened the door._

 _Naruto  
was standing happily by the master as he open the door and was thinking about  
what he might see first. Would he meet one of the famous mages? What did the  
inside of the guild look like? What were the members like? He quickly got his  
answer when He, Shikamaru and Makarov opened the door and saw  
flames._

 _A  
large stream of flames exited the guild through the front door and left the  
three standing there comically covered in soot. They opened their eyes to try to  
figure out what happened when a strong gust of cold wind came out next and  
turned them into snowmen._

 _Opening  
their eyes, surprisingly where they would be on a snowman, they saw two seven or  
eight year old boy fighting each other while the rest of the member just talked  
to each other like it was a regular thing. _

" _I'm  
gonna beat the crap out of you perv!" The pink haired boy shouted as flames came  
out of his mouth._

" _You  
can try flame brain!" The black haired boy replied as he shot ice shards at the  
pink haired boy._

" _Droopy  
eyes!"_

" _Ash  
head!"_

 _Naruto  
and Shikamaru sweatdropped at the scene in front of them until they sensed a  
spike in magical energy and slowly gazed over towards the snowman of Makarov and  
watched as the snow quickly melted around him into a large puddle on the ground  
and he started shaking._

 _The  
wisely shuffled away from the trembling wizard and out of harms way. Makarov had  
enough of the two boys in front of him bickering and decided to end it. He used  
his titan magic and grew to the size of a giant and stomped his foot down in  
front of the two boys._

" _ **WILL  
YOU TWO BRATS CUT IT OUT ALREADY!"**_ _  
Makarov shouted._

 _The  
two kids stopped where they were and looked up towards the master and  
gulped._

" _But  
master he said that my magic was useless." The dark haired boy said as the pink  
haired boy glared at him._

" _No  
I didn't! I said that your magic is _completely  
 _useless!"_

" _That's  
the same thing you moron!"_

" _ **THATS  
ENOUGH!"**_ _  
Makarov bellowed out as the boys shut up and remained still._ " _ **LISTEN  
UP WE HAVE SOME NEW MEMBERS JOINING US TODAY, SO BEHAVE YOURSELVES AND WELCOME  
THEM HOW WE ALWAYS DO."**_

 _After  
the giant master was finished speaking everyone turned their attention toward  
Naruto and Shikamaru, who had by now gotten themselves out of the snow and  
looked towards the rest of the guild nervously. They both looked towards the  
guild members and slightly flinched when they heard all of them roar in  
excitement and crowd around them and start asking them questions._

 _Meanwhile  
at the bar Makarov laughed as he saw the two boy try to fight their way out of  
the surrounding crowd around them and laughed even more when Natsu challenged  
both of the boys to a fight, which Naruto happily accepted. _

_Makarov  
knew both of the boys would fit in well in the guild and could feel that they  
would bring a big change as well._

* * *

"Is  
my dad still not back yet?" This question brought Naruto out of his thoughts as  
he looked towards a young slim boy with straight black hair. He wore a dark  
green T-shirt with an 'S' in yellow on the front and lighter-colored pleated  
shorts with two large pockets on the back with simple sandals. Naruto recognised  
him as Romeo Conbolt, son of a fellow wizard named Macao.

"You're  
getting on my nerves, Romeo. If you're a wizard's son, have faith in your father  
and wait at home quietly!" Makarov said.

"But  
sir, he told me that he'd be back in three days, and he's been gone for over a  
week now!"

Makarov  
lifted his head to think then looked towards Romeo. "If I remember correctly he  
took the job on Mt. Hakobe…"

"That's  
right and it's not that far from here! So why won't somebody go look for him!"  
Romeo shouted as Makarov had enough of the kid.

"Listen  
your old man's a wizard! And like every wizard in this guild he can take care of  
himself!" Makarov then settled down a bit and closed his eyes. "Now go home,  
have some milk and cookies and wait."

Hearing  
that Romeo clenched his fist before he punched Makarov in the face and ran out  
of the guild crying. "That was really harsh." Lucy said as she sat at the bar  
and watch the whole thing.

"Despite  
what he said, the master really is worried." Mirajane said with her back turned  
while cleaning a dish as she felt Naruto stand up and leave with Natsu who had  
punched the request board and left with Happy.

"This  
doesn't look good master, you know how he can be. I bet they're going up to Mt  
Hakobe to save Macao." Nab said to the master as he moved away from the request  
board for a moment.

"When  
are they ever gonna grow up?" One of the nearby members asked.

"Who  
knows? Going after Macao isn't going to do anything except hurt his pride." Nab  
finished scratching his head.

Makarov  
sighed before looking towards the doors any let out some words of wizdom.  
"Remember Nab, no one is allowed to choose the path others take. Just leave them  
be."

"I  
wonder why Natsu got all upset? And why did Naruto go with him?" Lucy wondered  
as Mirajane answered her.

"It's  
because Natsu and Naruto are in the same boat as Romeo." Lucy turned towards  
Mira as she kept explaining. "Naruto knows how Romeo is feeling because both of  
his parents are very strong wizards and he couldn't do anything to help them  
when he was younger and acted like Romeo is now, and I Natsu sees a part of  
himself in Romeo."

Outside  
on the streets of Magnolia Romeo kept crying and stopped to try and let it out  
but felt a hand rub his head before heading off. Looking up he saw Naruto, Natsu  
and Happy walking in the direction on Mt. Hakobe with determined looks on their  
faces.

"Just  
because we are members of Fairy Tail doesn't mean that we don't have are own  
personal issues, we've all had are far share of suffering and loss." Mirajane  
finished as Lucy looked towards the doors of the guild and thought about the two  
mages.

* * *

After  
talking with Mirajane a little more Lucy decided to follow the blond and pink  
haired mages and see what they were going to do. After Lucy had caught up with  
the pair if fire skilled wizards they had hired a horse-drawn carriage and were  
currently heading towards Mt. Hakobe with Naruto and Lucy next to each other on  
one seat while Natsu lay down on the one across from the and Happy seated on the  
floor while ignoring Natsu's sickly form.

"Ugh,  
why'd you come with us?" Natsu questioned Lucy as the carriage slowed down a bit  
and he was able to talk.

"I  
thought that I could help you two." Lucy answered while looking at Natsu and  
moving away slightly in case the carriage moved suddenly.

"Well  
unless you have a special type of healing magic at the moment you might have to  
wait." Naruto said as he looked towards Lucy then to Natsu and sighed at the  
sight of one of his little brothers.

"Wow,  
you really do have a case of motion sickness don't you. It's just another reason  
to feel sorry for you." Lucy said to Natsu as he pirked his head up a  
bit.

"What's  
that supposed to mean?"

"Oh,  
nothing." Lucy said as she waved it off and Naruto rolled his eyes. Suddenly the  
carriage stopped and Natsu was suddenly rejuvenated and jumped around with  
Happy.

"I'm  
sorry, this is as far as I can take you." The carriage driver told the group  
solemnly.

After  
he said that the back of the carriage opened up to reveal the snow-covered  
ground of Mt. Hakobe with a blizzard.

"Wh-Whoa…!  
Were in the world are we?!" Lucy exclaimed as the cold wind hit her hard and  
made her hug herself tightly and jumped off the carriage and followed Natsu and  
Naruto who had started walking up the mountain.

As  
the three humans and one cat started walked up the mountain Lucy was complaining  
about how cold it was up on the mountain and was bugging Natsu to hand over the  
blanket he had in his backpack while the dragon slayer ignored her and kept  
walking while Happy talked about her constant talking while Natsu and Naruto  
nodded in agreement.

Figuring  
that the blanket were a lost cause Lucy had another idea and summoned up one of  
her celestial spirits called Horologium. The spirit looked like a giant walking  
grandfather clock with a Roman-numeral clock at the center and a small face at  
the top with slit eyes and a thin, twirly, mustache-like mouth. Lucy quickly  
placed herself inside of the glass case didn't come out.

The  
three who were out in the cold looked at Lucy in confusion as they could see her  
talking but they could not hear her. "Ahh, Lucy. We can't hear you inside of  
there." Naruto said.

"'I'm  
staying in here.' she says." Horologium said in Lucy's place.

"Then  
why'd you tag along?" Natsu asked.

"'What  
kind of crazy job would force Macao to come to a place like this?' she  
inquires.

"You  
came along without knowing? He came to slay a Vulcan, it's a vicious monster."  
Natsu said calmly as Lucy gained a nervous look.

"'I  
want to go back to the guild!' she proclaims" Horologium said as he waved his  
arms around frantically.

"'Be  
my guest' I reply." Natsu said as Happy responded with an 'Aye'.

"Come  
on Natsu, Lucy hasn't gone on a mission like this before you can't blame her."  
Naruto said in Lucy's defence while Natsu went on ahead and he and Happy shouted  
out for Makao. The fire mage sighed and was about to ask Natsu to stop before he  
causes an avalanche until he felt a magical score getting closer towards Natsu  
and yelled.

"NATSU  
LOOK OUT!"

Hearing  
his brother yell out to him, Natsu looked up and saw a large creature descending  
towards him and Happy and quickly jumped out of the way before the creature  
landed and destroyed the spot he was previously in. When the snow cleared the  
group saw a large ape like creature with white fur and a large grin on it's  
face.

"It's  
a Vulcan!" Happy screamed while Natsu narrowed his eyes.

"He  
looks slightly bigger than the average Vulcan." Naruto said as he observed the  
creature in front of him. "Be careful Natsu, Vulcans are strong creatures and  
this one may be the leader of a pack."

Natsu  
nodded at his brother's words and focused back on the Vulcan in front of them.  
The Vulcan in question was currently sniffing the air before it saw something  
behind them and grinned again before running off.

' _So  
fast!'_  
Naruto thought as he saw the Vulcan made a beeline towards Lucy and Horologium.  
Inside of Horologium, Lucy was startled by the sound of someone knocking on  
Horologium and opened her eyes to see the Vulcan looking at her with a lecherous  
smile on its face.

" **Me  
like human woman!"**  
The Vulcan said before it picked up the celestial spirit with the girl inside  
and took off running.

"So  
it can talk huh?" Naruto said as Natsu punched his hands together and flames  
came out.

"'Don't  
just stand there, hurry up and save me!' she yells furiously."

Mt.  
Hakobe

In  
a giant ice cave near the summit of Mt. Hakobe, Lucy could currently be seen  
still inside of Horologium while the Vulcan creature could be seen dancing  
around her with hearts around it.

"'How  
did I get myself into this mess. And what's with this giant monkey? He's so  
excited!' she asks tearfully." Horologium says while covering his eyes. Lucy  
then freaks out when the Vulcan presses his face against the glass before  
Horologium disappears saying that his time is up and to take  
care.

"Give  
me an extension, please!" Lucy shouts out as the Vulcan gains glints in his eyes  
as he looks towards Lucy.

"MONKEY!"  
Natsu's voice made Lucy gain a little bit of hope as she looked towards the  
entrance of the cave and saw Natsu and Naruto getting closer towards her. "Where  
is Macao?! Tell me!" Natsu shouted out before he slipped on the ice beneath him  
and crash on the other side of the cave.

"Whoa,  
that was uncool." Lucy said as she face palmed. "Why does he feel like he has to  
make an entrance all the time?" she asked no one in particular but Naruto  
answered her when he made it over.

"He  
doesn't mean to. Like I said at the restaurant when we first met he just rushes  
into things without thinking first." Naruto then helped Lucy onto her feet and  
moved her over towards Natsu and moved in front of her.

"Enough  
of this, monkey! Where's Macao?!" Natsu said as he got back on his feet while  
the Vulcan gained a confused look. "You understand me, right? He's a human male!  
now where is he!"

" **Man?"**  
The Vulcan asked.

"That's  
right! Now where is he?!" Natsu said as he pointed an accusing finger at the  
Vulcan while Lucy said that he was jumping to conclusions. Meanwhile the Vulcan  
was pointing towards a section of the cave and waving his hand towards them.  
"Hey, I think he's gonna show me."

Natsu  
walked up to a hole by the wall of the cave to see where Macao was only to get  
kicked out of it by the Vulcan and fell down the side of the mountain yelling  
"Monkey!".

"Natsu!"  
Lucy screamed out.

"He's  
still an idiot!" Naruto yelled in frustration at the simple trick. "I thought  
man was superior to apes, not the other way round?" Naruto said as he ignored  
the Vulcan dancing around like an idiot saying " **No  
like man! Me like woman!"**

"This  
isn't good." Lucy said as she looked towards Naruto. "He can't survive out  
there."

"Don't  
worry Lucy, Natsu had survived a lot worse than that. Trust me he will be okay."  
Naruto encouraged Lucy and gave her a reassuring smile before looking towards  
the dancing Vulcan in front of him. "But this Vulcan on the other  
hand…"

Said  
Vulcan stopped bearing his fists on his chest and turned towards the blond duo  
while Naruto glared at the giant primate and prepared to beat the fur off of it.  
Behind Naruto, Lucy gathered together all of the courage that she had and  
decided to help her fellow blond out. She took the blanket that she had on and  
threw it on the ground before grabbing one of the keys on her belt. It was a  
golden key designed with a head of a bull carved in the base of the bow with two  
horns sprouting out on its side, surrounding a white center with the crest of  
the Golden Bull, a circle with two horns sprouting on either side, colored in  
black. The blade of the key is designed similar to that of a two-sided axe, each  
side designed with an S facing the opposite direction. The blade then finishes  
off with a pointed tip.

" **Open,  
Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!"**  
As she turned the key a blue magic circle appeared and Taurus appeared erupting  
out of the ground. Taurus was a well muscled, bipedal bull with a large nose  
ring and a large double bladed battle axe on his back. The only form of clothing  
he wore was a pair of dark blue speedos and what looked like some kind of  
Wrestling Champions belt around his waist, a simple pair of dark boots and a red  
choker around his neck with a cowbell attached. He also had taped wrapped around  
his forearms and wore a pair of fingerless brown gloves.

"A  
cow/ **cow?** "  
Naruto and the Vulcan questioned at the same time.

"Thats  
right, Taurus is the most powerful celestial spirit I have a contract with!"  
Lucy said with a smirk as Taurus looked at Lucy with heart shaped  
eyes.

"You  
always have a nice body, Ms. Lucy. I'm _moo_ ved!"

"Oh  
yeah and he's a big perv too." Lucy said with a sigh meanwhile the Vulcan looked  
at the bull with narrowed eyes.

" **No  
touch my woman!"**  
The Vulcan warned the bull as Taurus Narrowed his eyes at the  
ape.

"'Your  
woman'?! Them's fighting words you _moo_ nkey!"  
Taurus said before Lucy sicked him on the ape. Taurus happily obliged and jumped  
up in the air and taking his battle axe off his back. After twirling it around a  
couple of times Taurus brought it down with a large swing and shattered the  
ground with a tremendous amount of force and sent that power towards the Vulcan  
who moved out of the way in the nick of time.

' _What  
amazing power!'_  
Naruto thought as he saw the celestial spirit's raw strength. ' _So  
this is the power of one of the twelve golden keys. I know Lucy told me that the  
tidal wave back in Hargeon was Aquarius but I couldn't believe  
it.'_

Naruto  
snapped out of his thoughts when he saw the Vulcan move towards Taurus and moved  
in to intercept it. Before the Vulcan could attack the bull spirit Naruto sent  
it flying with a kick to it's head and landed besides Taurus who thanked Naruto  
for the help.

"Don't  
mention it, but could you stand back for a moment, i'm gonna end this quickly  
and see if this primate has any information on Macao for us." Naruto said as  
Taurus nodded and took a step backwards in order to give Naruto some space.  
Seeing that Taurus complied with his wishes Naruto charged up his magic and  
cupped his hands together and put them to his side.

Lucy  
could feel the cave full up with an enormous amount of magical energy and looked  
towards Naruto and saw that in between his hands was a dark blue flaming ball  
that had mist coming off of it and was glowing brighter every second. What Lucy  
didn't see was that Naruto's eyes had changed from his normal ocean blue color  
to a dark icy blue with white around his iris'.

" **Flame  
of the Damned:.."**  
Naruto started his spell out as Lucy felt the temperature go down drastically as  
cold winds started to circle around Naruto before he trusts his hands forward  
and finished his spell " **Burning  
Blizzard!"**

As  
soon as those words left his mouth the flames in his hand spread out in a  
spinning fashion and got bigger as it came closer towards the Vulcan. The  
monster ape saw the giant flaming vortex coming towards it and tried to jump out  
of the way before it could get hit by it but failed as both of it's legs were  
encased in ice, which made Lucy confused as she had never heard fire that could  
freeze people. Meanwhile Naruto narrowed his eyes at the speed the Vulcan  
displayed in order to avoid his attack but smirked as he still got the most  
important part of the Vulcan, it's legs.

"Taurus,  
you think you can take it from here?" Naruto asked the muscled stag who nodded  
with a smirk smirk and walked up to the partially frozen primate with his axe in  
hand and raised it in the air. Before Taurus could bring his axe down to finish  
the job he was sent flying by a kick in the face courtesy of  
Natsu.

Lucy  
and Naruto looked on with their jaws dropped in shock as Taurus lay on the  
ground KOed and axe left in the ice next to him.

"Looks  
like this is the end…" The ghost of Taurus said as it exited his  
body.

"Epic  
fail!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Hey,  
so how come there are more monsters here now then when I left." Natsu said as he  
ignored the cow laying on the ground.

"He's  
a friend dummy! One of my spirits!" Lucy shouted at the dragon slayer as he  
questioningly pointed at the Vulcan. "Not him, the bull!"

"Wait,  
how did you survive out there?" Lucy questioned the dragon slayer who  
smirked.

"Happy  
came to save me." He then turned towards the blue cat who was currently floating  
in the air with his magic. "Thanks little buddy!" "Aye!"

"You're  
no good riding vehicles, but fine riding Happy?" Lucy questioned Natsu who  
gained a look of horror on his face. "What are you talking about. Happy isn't a  
vehicle. He's my friend. Wow, you're simpleminded."

"Y-You're  
right. I'm sorry…" Lucy squeaked out as Naruto sighed as he had this  
conversation with Natsu many years ago and got the same response. He was broken  
out of his thoughts when he heard the Vulcan scream and try to crush Natsu but  
he blocked it with his forearm and withstood the force as the ground beneath him  
cracked.

"You  
listen up! I consider everyone in the Fairy Tail guild my friend!" Natsu  
declared as he kicked the Vulcan in the jaw and sent it flying. "Whether it's  
Gramps or Mira to those annoying jerks Gray and Elfman!"

Natsu's  
magical energy then surrounded him as the Vulcan got closer towards him.  
"Naruto-nii, Happy and Lucy too, there all my friends!"

"Which  
is why…" A magic circle then appeared beneath Natsu as his foot became encased  
in fire and kicked the primate in the stomach. "...I'm not leaving with  
Macao!"

' _That  
kid...'_  
Naruto thought with a smirk. ' _He's  
always had a way with words.'_

The  
Vulcan got sent flying and hit the ceiling and dropped down to the floor while  
the icicles above fell down with it. The Vulcan got back up with with an enraged  
look on its face and sent a gust of wind with the icicles at the group of mages  
and Naruto put up a wall of fire to protect Happy and Lucy from the frozen  
shards. When the cloud cleared they could saw that the Vulcan was now holding a  
familiar looking battle axe in it's hand.

"That's  
not good." Naruto commented.

"He  
got Taurus' axe!"

"Please  
be careful Ms. Lucy." The downed spirit said with swirls still in it's  
eyes.

Natsu  
had to jump back to avoid an axe swipe from the Vulcan before ducking and  
dodging a couple more. As the Vulcan took a couple more swings at the dragon  
slayer, Natsu saw an opening and tried to attack...but slipped on the ice and  
fell backwards. Seeing that his opponent had messed up the Vulcan raised the axe  
above its head and brought it down with a a large amount of  
strength.

Before  
the axe could hit Natsu it was stopped by Naruto who grabbed a hold of the axe's  
pointed tip with one hand and the blade facing Natsu with the other. Naruto had  
to admit, the Vulcan was really strong but he could easily match the monster's  
strength. Meanwhile Lucy was currently shaking Taurus in an attempt to wake  
him.

"Go  
back Taurus! If you disappear behind the gate the axe will disappear too!" Lucy  
screamed at the bull who wouldn't wake up.

Seeing  
that he was in a pickle Naruto looked towards Natsu, who was still on the ground  
and nodded towards him. Seeing what his brother might have planned Natsu smirked  
back at him and got ready to fight. Naruto then used his magic to heat the blade  
of the axe and started to slightly melt the metal. A couple of drops dripped off  
the blade and made their way into Natsu's open mouth and he began to chew on  
them.

Off  
to the side Lucy and Happy looked at the scene in shock. "I can't believe it,  
he's melting the blade with just his body heat?!" Lucy said in  
shock.

"Oh  
yeah, now I got some fire in my belly!" Natsu said before he began to take spit  
shots at the overgrown Vulcan who let go of the axe and wobbled backwards.

Taking  
the opportunity, Naruto grabbed the axe and moved out of the way while he let  
Natsu deal with the weakened Vulcan. Natsu punched his fists together and his  
eyes became slitted like a reptile's and shot off towards the Vulcan. "Here I  
come! **Fire  
Dragon's Iron Fist!**"

Natsu  
nailed the Vulcan and sent it spiraling towards the cave wall. When it was all  
over the Vulcan could be seen embedded into the cavern wall upside down while  
the group of mages and cat crowded around the creature while Naruto and Lucy had  
sweatdrops on the back of there heads.

"Wasn't  
this ape supposed to tell us where Macao is?" Lucy questioned the pink haired  
mage as Natsu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Before anyone else could  
comment the Vulcan was enveloped in a bright light while everyone covered their  
eyes. When it died down Natsu and Naruto were wide eyed as they looked at the  
form of an injured Macao whose clothes had been tattered and torn and was in the  
same position were the Vulcan was.

"Holy  
shit! Macao, that was you!" Naruto shouted as Natsu panicked and was screaming  
his head off.

"What?!  
 _He_  
was that perverted ape?!" Lucy screamed.

* * *

Some  
time later Macao could be seen lying on the ground with his torso and arms  
wrapped in bandages while Naruto used his **Flames  
of Healing**  
to go over Macao to make sure that he was okay. While he was doing that Happy  
was explaining to Lucy about how Vulcans use a type of body possession magic  
called **Take  
Over**  
in order to survive.

"It  
looks like he put up an intense fight before he was taken over." Happy commented  
at the state they found Macao in.

"Macao!  
Don't you dare die! Romeo is waiting for you! Open your eyes!" Natsu shouted at  
the downed mage as Naruto bonked him on his head.

"Be  
quiet Natsu, Macao's going to be fine. He has nothing serious or any injuries  
that can't be heal with a good nights sleep." Naruto said calmly as he saw Macao  
slowly open his eyes and look at the group around him.

"Natsu,  
Naruto..." Macao said weakly. "I'm so pathetic...I defeated 19 of those  
brutes...but the 20th took over me...I'm so angry with myself...i'm embarrassed  
to go home and face Romeo..."

"Don't  
be like that! Defeating 19 of those monster in impressive enough!" Natsu tried  
to chair up the downed mage as Lucy had other thoughts in mind.

 _'No  
way...there was more than one of those monsters!'_  
Lucy thought in shock as she saw Naruto help Macao to his feet and pat him  
genitally on the back for a job well done. _'And  
he took on the job all by himself?!'_

"Let's  
go home to your son, he's been worried sick about you, ya know." Naruto said as  
Macao smiled at him and collected what remained of his top  
clothes.

 _'There  
amazing...I can't even to compare to them..." _Lucy  
though with a smile at the scene in front of her but was ruined when a certain  
blue cat opened his mouth.

"Why  
are you grinning like that, Lucy? It's creepy."

"Don't  
make me yank your whiskers, kitty."

* * *

Magnolia  
Town

Romeo  
Conbolt sat down on a pair of stairs as he remembered the day he told his dad to  
take a job because he couldn't take the constant teasing from the other kids  
saying that the wizards are a joke and that he should quit hanging around with  
them. He sobbed into his arm as he blamed himself for his dad disappearing and  
that he was too weak to help him.

"Hey,  
Romeo!"

Romeo  
looked up and his eyes widened as he saw Natsu helping his dad up with Naruto,  
Lucy and Happy at the side with all of them smiling happily at him. Romeo's eyes  
began to water as he raced towards his father and jumped into his arms all the  
while crying into Macao's shoulder saying how sorry he was.

"No  
Romeo, i'm sorry for making you worry."

"It's  
okay! I'm a wizard's son after all!" The three mages watching all had happy  
smiles on faces as they watched father and son reunite and begin to walk away  
towards the guild again.

"The  
next time those bullies pick on you, ask 'em if _their_  
dads can beat 19 monsters on their own!" Macao said proudly as he watched his  
son nod happily in agreement before looking towards the form of the retreating  
mages and shouted out to them.

"Natsu-nii!  
Happy! Naruto-nii! Thank you!" He yelled out as Naruto gave him a thumbs up in  
response.

"No  
problem buddy!" "Aye!"

"And  
thank you too, Lucy-nee!" Romeo shouted out as Lucy turned around and wave back  
at him with a smile.

 _'July  
4th. Sunny, followed by a blizzard, then sunny again. Fairy Tail is one crazy,  
messed-up guild, but the people are really fun, warm-hearted, and  
nice.'_  
Lucy thought to herself as she looked towards the guild and smiled again.  
 _'I'm  
still a newcomer here, but I already love this guild!'_

* * *

 **Character  
Profile: Shikamaru Nara**

 **Alias:  
'Shadow King' Shikamaru, The Strategist in the Shadows**

 **Magic  
and Abilities:**

 **Shadow  
Magic:**  
Shikamaru is a user of the caster-type magic that allows the user to bend their  
own shadow for various purposes, such as offense and defense, allowing the user  
a great deal of flexibility. Shikamaru is skilled enough in shadow magic that he  
can merge with his shadow and the shadows of others. His family also specializes  
in shadow magic so he also has a special ability to controls peoples movement by  
touching their shadows.

 **-  
Shadow Form**:  
Shikamaru transforms his body into a shadow, granting him with the ability to  
move around surfaces. He can also transition in and out of this form as he  
pleases.

 **-  
Shadow Possession**:  
Shikamaru's main technique in which he extends his shadow on any surface (even  
water) and as far as he wants as long as there is a sufficient area. Once it  
comes into contact with a target's shadow, the two merge and the target is  
forced to imitate the his movements.

 **-  
Knuckle Shadow**:  
Shikamaru can shape hi shadow into a fists to punch opponents upwards. Multiple  
fists can also be created as well.

 **-  
Shadow Clutch**:  
Shikamaru materialists his shadow and increases its power, becoming like steel.  
He then captures the target's shadow and forcibly moves them about. The  
techniques strength is proportionate to the magic put into it, with enough  
strength even giants can be moved. Unlike with the **Shadow  
Possession**,  
though the two shadows are connected, the target is not forced to copy  
Shikamaru's movements, allowing them to retain their own range of  
motion.

 **-  
Loose Shadow Possession**:  
Shikamaru attaches his shadow to a target without restricting the target's  
movements. When the target's shadow comes into contact with a third party's, his  
shadow attaches to theirs instead, allowing them to be bound with the  
 **Shadow  
Possession**.

 **-  
Shadow Stitching**:  
Shikamaru materializes shadows to attack and bind, instead of merely  
immobilizing and controlling like the **Shadow  
Possession**.  
He then changes the shape of his shadow into several sharp needles and controls  
each separately. They can then attack several targets simultaneously and at the  
same time snatch away their ability to move by sewing them stuck with the shadow  
threads.

 **-  
Shadow Gathering**:  
Although it is similar to the **Shadow  
Stitching**,  
this technique takes Shikamaru's own shadow and transforms and stretches it into  
countless thin tentacles, which are then used to grab objects and pull them in.  
Also, he can skilfully make use of the tentacle-shaped shadow tendrils by using  
them to lift up and throw weapons like daggers and such.

 **-  
Suffocating Darkness**:  
Shikamaru can attack body parts like fingers and such by turning his shadow  
slender and to bind the opponent's body in order to restrain them. It was given  
its name because the shadow takes the form of a hand wrapping around the targets  
neck and strangling them. The smaller the distance to the target, the greater  
the power of the shadow. Shikamaru mainly uses this to intimidate his enemies  
into giving him information.

 **-  
Black Spider Lily**:  
After trapping his target(s) with the **Shadow  
Stitching**,  
Shikamaru can then manipulate the shadow(s) to bring them closer to  
himself.

 **-  
Shadow Pull**:  
Shikamaru creates a shadow in the shape of a giant hand that can travel over  
large distances to retrieve targets and bring them back to himself. The target  
is pulled into the shadow, and then brought back to the user.

 **-  
Shadow Sphere**:  
A technique in which Shikamaru uses shadows to create a barrier around himself  
or others to defend them from attacks.

 **Advanced  
Techniques:**

 **-  
Shadow World**:  
A technique in which Shikamaru and cast an illusion with his shadows to trick  
his opponents into thinking that they have been transported into a world of  
nightmares.

 **-  
Shadow's Asgard**:  
A world inside of the shadow were Shikamaru can enter at will and were he sends  
people after using **Shadow  
Pull**.

 **Thought  
Projection**:  
Shikamaru is able to use this magic as a means of communicating over long  
distances.

 **Letter  
Magic**:  
With the help of his girlfriend Levy, Shikamaru has both the basic and advance  
knowledge of this magic. He can understand and re-right ruins that have been  
placed on an object or area and can decode most spells.

 **Expert  
Hand to Hand Combatant**:  
Shikamaru possess remarkable prowess in the use of this art, being able to use  
it to great extent, and to take on more than one opponent at the same time.  
While not employing hand-to-hand combat as the main element of his fighting  
style, he is capable of holding his own against masters of such discipline. He  
also used his knowledge in this art to help Naruto create his own fighting style  
and can use some of the same moves as well.

 **Enhanced  
Strength**:  
Despite his lazy and lay back stature, Shikamaru possesses a very large amount  
of physical strength which is rarely seen as he tends to uses his magic and  
brains more than his fists.

 **Enhanced  
Reflexes**:  
Shikamaru possesses fast reflexes, having been capable of dodging attacks from  
Naruto when they were younger and beating from Ino when he lounges around the  
guild.

 **Enhanced  
Speed**:  
Shikamaru's speed and reflexes are impressive, enough for him to dodge swift  
attacks. His speed his enhanced further when he uses **Shadow  
Form**.

 **Enhanced  
Durability**:  
Shikamaru is, surprisingly, and incredibly durable. He can manage to take  
continual, deadly assaults from foes and continue fighting.

 **Immense  
Endurance**:  
Despite not being a main fighter as a whole, Shikamaru can been shown to be very  
resilient. Because of Naruto constantly nagging at Shikamaru to train with him  
when he was younger, he can now fight for longer periods of time and hold his  
own against stamina freaks like Naruto and Natsu.

 **Immense  
Magical Power**:  
As an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, Shikamaru possesses an enormous  
amount of Magic Power. This can be seen when he constantly uses a number of his  
shadow attacks and not feel drained. It is also seen when he uses his advanced  
attacks as they use a considerable amount of magical energy. When exerted, his  
Magic Power is purple in color and his shadow gains spikes.

 **Keen  
Intellect**:  
Shikamaru's greatest trait despite his laziness is his mental capacities; he is  
said to be great enough to outsmart an entire squadron of Ruin Knights. His  
intellect has earned praise from noteworthy mages like Makarov Dreyar, and  
Naruto who openly states that Shikamaru is a once in a lifetime  
genius.

 **Master  
Strategist**:  
Shikamaru is shown to be highly intellectual as he is able to memorize all the  
abilities of the participants, along with their fighting styles and patterns,  
and then run countless battle scenarios to come up with the most appropriate  
strategy in battle through observation and planning, unlike Naruto who sometime  
runs into battle without a plan.

 **Magic  
Sensor**:  
Even at a young age Shikamaru has shown the ability to sense others magical  
energies from a great distance as shown when he could sense Makarov from quite a  
distance away and how many wizards there were as well as how  
strong.

 **Master  
Stealth Specialist**:  
Due to the nature of his magic, Shikamaru possesses expert abilities in stealth  
an information gathering even more so than Naruto as he is able to become the  
shadows themselves to follow or hide from others.

 **Expert  
Weapon Specialist**:  
Shikamaru has the knowledge and ability to use many types of weapons, his main  
specialty being trench knives and kunai.

 **Equipment:**

 **Magical  
Trench Knives**:  
Special trench knives made from magic conducting metal. These blades are worn  
like brass knuckles, but each one has a sharpened zigzag "tooth" over each  
knuckle, and a blade coming out of one end. (Will get these in next  
chapter)

 **Flash  
Bombs**:  
Magic bombs made to release a flash of light when they explode and are used to  
help Shikamaru with his shadow magic.

* * *

 **Official  
Stats:**

 **Attack  
Power**:  
4/5

 **Defense  
Power**:  
3/5

 **Speed** :  
4/5

 **Intelligence** :  
6/5

 **Laziness** :  
5/


	4. The Rise of Team Fire Shadow

**Chapter  
Four: The Power of Darkness! The Rise of the Fire Shadow!**

Naruto's  
Apartment

"Ugh...stupid  
sun!" Naruto slowly opened his eyes and raised one of his hands to cover them  
from the sunlight currently shining through his bedroom's window. Naruto Uzumaki  
was not a morning person. He tried to get up but couldn't as he felt a weight on  
his chest and tilted his head to see the sleeping form of one of his  
girlfriends, Ino Yamanaka.

It  
had been a week since the Mt. Hakobe incident and Naruto and Natsu had been  
helping Lucy get settled into the guild and the town. The celestial wizard had  
taken a liking to the guild despite the quirks that some of the members had, but  
she was adamant on staying with them for a long time. Ever since Lucy was  
introduced to the guild and had been accepted by everyone there Ino had been  
more clingy lately. Naruto didn't know why but he had a feeling that it had  
something to do with the celestial wizard.

Last  
night was one of those times that she was _extra_  
clingy and didn't let go of him all afternoon. One thing led to another and the  
next thing Naruto knew they were making out on his bed before making love to  
each other. Despite all that he still needed to asked what was with her later,  
not matter how pleasing the night was.

Said  
blond haired girl in question was just starting to wake up herself as she seemed  
to snuggled into Naruto's chest before looking at his face. "Good morning  
Naru-kun." she said gaining his attention.

"Good  
morning Ino-chan, did you have a nice sleep?" Naruto asked.

"Yes  
I did, but my pillow keep moving all throughout the night." she said with a  
little pout as Naruto sweat dropped.

"You  
don't expect me to stay perfectly still the _whole_  
night, do you?"

"Yes."  
she answered as Naruto's sweat drop increased. Naruto started to sit up which  
made Ino 'epp!' as she was lifted up and thrown backward onto his bed. Naruto  
looked over at Ino's form and was once again amazed that he was able to get such  
a beautiful woman as a girlfriend, and more amazed that he also had three other  
beauties as well.

"Do  
you like what you see stud?" Ino's voice stopped his ogling as he looked to see  
a seductive smirk on her face, but a smirk none the less. Naruto moved the  
blanket to cover Ino up and moved to get dressed for the day.

"To  
answer you question Ino-chan, yes, I do like what I see. But i'm afraid I won't  
be seeing it for a while." Naruto told her as he put on his boxer and pants as  
Ino looked at him with a slight glare.

"You're  
going on another mission again, aren't you?" Naruto nodded. "It's not fair~! You  
just got back from another job not that long ago, I wanted some more time with  
you!" Ino wined as Naruto sighed.

"You  
do know that I can't just focus my attention all on you, right?"

"Yes,  
but we can still do other things together. Like talk to each  
other."

"Talking,  
huh? Then how about I ask you why you have been more clingy lately ever since  
Lucy joined the guild?" Naruto asked as he was met with silence behind him. He  
turned around to see that Ino was nowhere to be seen and a note was left on his  
now made bed. He walked over and read the note out loud.

" _Have  
a nice trip Naruto-kun! See you when you get back. - Ino."_  
Naruto once again sweat dropped and wonder how she managed to get dressed, make  
his bed and leave without him noticing. He just put the note in his pocket and  
finished getting dressed before leaving his apartment and leaving for the guild.  
As he was leaving he have sworn he heard Lucy shouting at someone but shrugged  
it off and kept walking.

* * *

Guild  
Hall

"Huh?  
What did you say?"

"That  
new book by Jiraiya-sama came out two weeks before the official release date.  
Can you believe it!"

"No,  
it's all too troublesome to think about it." Shikamaru said as he was currently  
talking with his girlfriend Levy McGarden in the guildhall that was in a rare  
state of peace. Levy is a rather young, petite teenage girl of a slender build  
who stands at a rather below-average height for her age. She had shoulder-length  
blue hair,which is tied up with a yellow bandana around her head. She was  
wearing a blue vest that stopped just below her chest and showed off her stomach  
and hips and was left slightly open showing that she was wearing a yellow bra  
underneath. She wore white colored shorts on bottom with a normal brown belt  
holding them up and had sandals on her feet.

"You  
think everything is troublesome, you lazy idiot." Levy said with a slight  
glare.

"But  
i'm _your_  
lazy idiot, Levy-chan." Shikamaru said in response as Levy huffed at him and  
looked away.

"What  
did Shikamaru do this time Levy?" Naruto's voice called out as Levy turned to  
see him walking over.

"Oh,  
hey Naruto! What's up?"

"Nothing  
much. Are you still asleep Shika? Even I know you're not that lazy." Naruto said  
as he started to poke Shikamaru's arm in an attempt to 'wake up' the lazy shadow  
user, and succeeded in doing so when Shikamaru grabbed Naruto's arm and twisted  
it making the blond scream slightly in pain.

"You  
troublesome blond, if you keep doing that, not even your **Iron  
Body**  
will protect you from the pain I will dish out for interrupting my nap. Got it?"  
Shikamaru said slowly as Naruto nodded before the shadow user let  
go.

"That  
was uncalled for Shikamaru, what if you actually hurt him?" Levy  
asked.

"Relax,  
you know as well as I do that won't hurt him one bit." Shikamaru's point was  
proven when Levy saw Naruto arm wrestling with Elfman nearby with the arm  
Shikamaru just twist and winning.

"Maybe  
you have a point." Levy said with a sweatdrop. She stopped when she heard a  
commotion by the doors and saw Lucy walking into the guildhall followed by a  
battered and bruised Natsu and Happy apologizing behind her as she ignored them.

"Hey  
Lucy, what did Natsu and Happy do to you?" Naruto asked his fellow blond after  
he won his match as she took a seat next to him after the blond had  
won.

"They  
broke into my apartment this morning and didn't even apologize to me about it!  
Who the hell does that?" Lucy said angrily as Naruto tried to calm her  
down.

"Don't  
worry about it, it just means that they see you as a friend-"

"Friends  
don't break into other friends apartments and trash the place." Lucy interrupted  
with a slight glare as Naruto sweat dropped and held his hands up in  
defense.

"Hey  
now, I didn't say that it was the right thing for them to do, or legal for that  
matter."

"It  
still annoys me though, I hope that it won't become a regular thing with them."  
The blond haired girl grumbled but unknown to her it was going to be a regular  
thing with the pair. Naruto prayed that she wouldn't kill Natsu and Happy every  
time they did that.

"Say,  
why were Natsu and Happy in your apartment this morning anyway?" Naruto asked as  
Lucy looked at him and explained.

"They  
wanted me to go on some mission with them but I didn't know what to do. What do  
you think?" Lucy asked.

"Well,  
do you want to team up with Natsu?"

"Team  
up?"

"Huh?  
You don't know?" Naruto asked as Lucy shook her head. "Even though everyone in  
the guild are comrades, some people who work well together form team within the  
guild and take on missions that may not be suitable for a single member." Naruto  
explained as Lucy soaked in the information and nodded.

"Does  
that mean that you are on a team then?" Lucy asked as Naruto shook his  
head.

"I  
haven't been on a team in a while. When I was younger I was teamed up with  
mister lazy pants over there." Naruto pointed at Shikamaru. "But when I wanted  
to do more missions and he wanted to just stay here and lounge about like the  
lazy bum he is so we had a parting of the ways." Naruto finished as Lucy nodded  
her head.

"I  
see, how long has it been?"

"5  
years." Naruto said as Lucy looked at him with wide eyes. "In that time we have  
both become stronger, I doubt that we can be work together the same way as back  
then."

"Are  
you sure about that?" Lucy asked as Naruto looked at her. "I mean you said that  
the teams are made of people who work well together. If you and Shikamaru worked  
well together back then, then why after a few years of not working together  
would your teamwork not work in the field anymore?" asked Lucy. Naruto thought  
about it and then looked at her and shrugged.

"You  
have a good point. It just has been a while since we've worked together. I  
wonder…" Naruto trailed off as he looked towards Shikamaru and smiled. "Thanks a  
bunch Lucy, and I suggest that you go on that mission with Natsu and Happy. They  
can show you the ropes on what to do, see you." Naruto said as he walked towards  
the request board.

Lucy  
looked at Naruto as he walked to the request board thinking over what Naruto had  
said with great thought. While Lucy was doing that Levy came up to her and  
asked. "Everything okay? You're kind of staring off into space."

Lucy  
stopped thinking for a moment and looked towards Levy and rubbed the back of her  
head. "Yeah, I was just thinking of something, who are you?" Lucy  
asked.

"My  
name's Levy, Levy McGarden the lazy bum's girlfriend." Levy said as Lucy sweat  
dropped.

"So  
you heard what Naruto said, huh?"

"Yeah,  
but I do kind of agree with him though. Shika-kun is a pain to deal with  
sometimes." Levy said as she shook her head with a smile and sat next to  
Lucy.

"You  
don't say...I'm Lucy by the way." Lucy introduced herself as Levy smiled at  
her.

"It's  
nice to meet you Lucy! If you don't mind me asking what were you thinking  
about?" asked Levy.

"Well,  
Natsu asked me to go on a job with him and Happy and I didn't know what to do.  
Naruto gave me some advice but i'm still a bit unsure." Lucy explained before  
Levy slammed her hands down on the table.

"What!?  
Natsu actually asked you to work a job with him? He's never done that before."  
Levy exclaimed.

"Never?"

"Never!  
He must really trust you a lot." Levy said as Lucy got a peeved look on her  
face.

"I  
don't think that's it at all." Lucy said as she remembered the details of the  
mission.

"Huh?  
What did you say?" Lucy and Levy turned their heads towards Shikamaru as he was  
sitting up and saw Naruto standing next to him with a mission request in his  
hand and smiling at the lazy brunette.

"I  
said do you want to go on a job with me? It will be just like old times, what do  
you say?" Naruto smiled as Shikamaru sighed and laid back down.

"No  
thanks, it would be too trou-"

*SMACK*

"What  
the hell was that for!" Shikamaru yelled comically at the blond menace as Naruto  
continued to smile at him after he had hit him on his head.

"You've  
known me since we were kids Shika, when I ask you to go on a job I'm not really  
asking you." Naruto said. Shikamaru just stared at him for a moment before  
getting up and rubbing where his head had been hit.

"Fine  
you troublesome blond. I don't know why you are like this today and I don't  
care, as long as you will leave me alone afterwards." Shikamaru said as he  
smirked. "Besides, I overheard your conversation about me being a 'lazy  
bum'."

Naruto  
rubbed his head nervously as Shikamaru continued. "I am curious as well if we  
can still work together as a team, so this will be a good test as  
well."

"You  
just want to know about my progress and how much stronger i've gotten. You want  
data." Naruto said as the shadow user shrugged slightly, not caring that Naruto  
was right about what he wanted to do. While they were talking however, the whole  
guild looked at the duo with wide eyes and open mouths as Lucy looked around in  
confusion.

"Hey  
Levy, why is everyone so shock about Naruto and Shikamaru teaming up? Naruto  
told me that he was once teammates with him when they were younger so why are  
they acting like this with them teaming up again?" Lucy asked as Levy turned  
towards her.

"I  
can see why Naruto didn't tell you, when he and Shikamaru were younger they were  
considered the strongest team in Fairy Tail. Team Fire Shadow." Levy explained  
as Lucy went wide eyed. "With the way they worked together everyone thought that  
they would be unstoppable. They completed every mission that they went on, with  
no damage to anything cause they always planned things out before they went into  
the job."

"It  
surprised everyone when they stopped working together and went solo before  
Shikamaru joined another team, but now that they are together again. I just  
believe it." Levy finished as she and Lucy saw Naruto and Shikamaru walk over to  
the master.

"Hey  
Oyaji! Me and Shikamaru are going to go on a mission together, we need your okay  
to go." Naruto said as Makarov raised an eyebrow at the two.

"Really?  
It's been a while since you two have worked together, are you sure you two can  
handle it?"

"Come  
on master, you've known me and Shika for ages and you know how strong we've  
gotten over the years. Do you really think we wouldn't complete it?" Naruto said  
as Makarov held one of his hands up and sighed.

"You  
know that's not what I mean, but very well. You two just be safe okay?" Makarov  
said as Naruto mock saluted to him and Shikamaru nodded his head before they  
both walked out of the guild. Lucy watch as the two mages left and thought about  
what Levy had said about them being the strongest team in Fairy Tail and what  
Naruto asked her about being with Natsu as his teammate. She quickly stood up  
and walked over towards the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Hey  
Natsu, about that job…"

* * *

"Hey,  
Naruto. What made you ask me to go on a mission with you in the first place?"  
Shikamaru asked Naruto as the two mages sat on a train headed towards the  
destination of their mission. Naruto was busy eating some raman he bought from  
Magnolia before they left.

"Well  
I was talking to the new guild member, Lucy, and she said that even if we had  
not worked together for five years we might still be able to work together as a  
team. I was interested to see if that was true so I put it to the test." Naruto  
said in between slurps as Shikamaru gained an annoyed look on his  
face.

"I  
knew that blond girl would be trouble. I have enough trouble in my life with you  
and Ino, and now this girl? Troublesome." Shikamaru said before he got  
comfortable in his chair. "Wake me up when we get to the town." He said as he  
closed his eyes as Naruto responded with a 'Yes sir!' and happily ate his food  
of the Gods.

" **ATTENTION  
PASSENGERS! WE WILL BE ARRIVING IN LITTLETON IN 30 MINUTES, PLEASE BE  
ADVISED…"**  
Naruto just ignored the rest of the message and continued eating.

* * *

After  
departing the train in Littleton, Naruto and Shikamaru had to walk for a couple  
of miles outside of the stop in order to make it to Banaro Town, the place where  
their mission had come from. It had said that the people of that town had been  
harassed by small group of mages and had forced them all to move out of the town  
itself leaving them to do whatever they pleased.

As  
the pair of mages kept walking down the road they both saw giant rock formations  
in the distance and knew that they were getting closer towards the town and  
picked up the pace. When they got closer they both saw a lot of people on the  
outskirts of the town and thought that they were the townspeople and made their  
way over to them.

When  
the townspeople saw them coming closer they all ran and hid behind the trees  
surrounding the town of some of the wagons that where park along the dirt path.  
Naruto and Shikamaru walked through the camp that was set up and saw out of the  
corner of their eyes the people looking at them with both curiosity and fear  
which confused the duo as they continued to walk forward until they made it to  
the center of the camp.

"Hey,  
we would like to talk to the mayor of this, umm, I mean that town!" Naruto  
shouted loudly as Shikamaru bonked him on the head.

"Idiot,  
don't yell so loudly." The shadow user said as Naruto rubbed his head. They then  
saw an old looking man step out from behind one of the wagons and stopped a  
couple of feet in front of the two.

"Yes,  
what is it you two want? Have you two come here to cause harm to us again?" The  
old man said as Naruto and Shikamaru looked at each other with raised eyebrows  
before looking back at the man.

"No  
nothing like that. We are the mages that that sent for to help you with the  
people who harmed you." Shikamaru said as the mayor gained a look of hope on his  
face and signaled for the townspeople to come out.

"I'm  
so sorry for acting like that to you both, we have been having a horrible couple  
of months having to deal with the group of mage that have taken over our town."  
The old man then explained about a man named Rick Shadowsnake and three other  
people walked into their town one day and started wrecking the place apart for  
no apparent reason. When the people tried to stop them Rick and his men attack  
them all with their magic and drove them out of the town and where force to live  
like this ever since.

As  
Naruto and Shikamaru listened to the old man they couldn't help but feel  
disgusted by what the men were doing to the town and planned to help end this  
quickly so that these people could get back to living in peace. With that  
thought in mind they both started to walk into the town.

"Hey,  
you better not sleep this one out Shikamaru. I will make your life hell if you  
do." Naruto said as Shikamaru snorted.

"I  
was about to tell you the same thing, you troublesome blond."

"I'm  
not the lazy one here you baka!" Naruto shouted as the two kept bickering as  
they kept on walking.

Town  
Center

"Damn  
it! It's not here either." A rough and old voice shouted out as a small group of  
four people sat around a fountain in the middle if the town. The man who shouted  
out was a large and imposing man and was the tallest in the group, he had black  
hair that was slicked back with brown eyes and some stubble growing around his  
jawline and a snake like tattoo on his neck and down his body.

He  
wore a purple button up shirt with with the first couple of button undone and  
his sleeves rolled up with a black and gold coat draped over his shoulders  
making him look more imposing. He has black pants with purple lines running down  
each leg and wore plane brown dress shoes on his feet and had a revolver  
strapped to his side.

"I  
was sure that we would find something here." The man said.

"Don't  
worry Rick, the information we get is bond to be wrong sometimes." A man next to  
him said as Rick looked towards him. He was a relatively tall man that wore a  
brown cloak that was ripped around the bottom and wore a cowboy style hat and  
dark sunglasses on his face. He also had an object strapped to his back that was  
wrapped in a brown sheet and tied together with rope.

"Yeah,  
you're right James. With the business we're in information about him is sketchy  
at best, but we can't let that get us down!" Rick said as another member of the  
group got excited.

"What  
do we do now Jefe?" An overly muscular man wearing nothing but black pants with  
brown shoes and a wrestling belt across his waist. He had wild brown hair with  
hazel eyes and a goatee as well as bands around his biceps.

"Well,  
we spent most of our time just lounging around here and doing nothing. So I  
think it's time we leave this place and destroy another town, what do ya say!"  
He asked his men as the wrestler screamed in excitement while the other two just  
nodded their heads in agreement.

"Com'n  
Buki, show some spirit!" The wrestler said as he put his arm around the last  
member of their group. He was a man of average size and build with red hair and  
black eyes and looked like he was bored just standing there. He was wearing blue  
colored hoodie with sickle like designs around the shoulders and chest area with  
brown pants and white and blue sneakers.

"No  
thank you Marvin. I would just be wasting my energy doing that." Buki said in  
dull voice as the wrestler slapped his back and Baku gained a tick  
mark.

"How  
many time have I told you, call me 'Senor Estallido'!" Senor exclaimed as he  
started to pose in different wrestling poses.

"Cut  
that out you two and lets go. We have some mayhem to cause!" Rick said as they  
all started moving towards the town exit.

"Now  
hold on a second there. I'm sure you wont mind staying a couple of extra  
minutes, right?" A voice from on top of a nearby roof caught the attention of  
the group and they all looked up to see Naruto crouching down on the roof with  
his fingers intertwined.

"Huh?  
Who the hell are you?"

"My  
name's Naruto Uzumaki, S-Class mage of Fairy Tail." Naruto introduced himself to  
the group.

"Naruto?  
Naruto?...Fishcake?" Rick said as Naruto gained a tick mark.

"IT  
MEANS MAELSTROM DAMN IT!" Naruto roared. He quickly calmed down and stared at  
the group before him. "I've heard a lot about you Rick Shadowsnake, you have an  
interesting group with you as well."

"Oh  
really? I'm flattered that you have heard of me before but can I ask you a  
question?" Rick asked. Naruto nodded his head yes in response. "You wouldn't  
happen to be 'Fire-Fist' Naruto, right? The famous fire mage whose body is said  
to be made of fire?"

Naruto  
smirked as he responded. "Now i'm the one that should be flattered. So you do  
know me." He stated.

"Yes,  
and before we start something here I just want to ask you one question." Naruto  
raised an eyebrow and signaled for Rick to continue. "How would you like to join  
my guild?"

"Guild?  
You're just four people, you can't call yourselves a guild."

"So  
what if we are just four people, we have enough power between us to destroy a  
full guild if we wanted to. Whaddaya say? First we just have to find lord Zeref  
and then we will rule this world!" Rick proclaimed. Naruto looked at the man  
with slightly widened eyes.

"Zeref?  
You're out of your mind. Zeref's been dead for centuries, get your mind out of  
the gutters." Naruto shouted as Rick shook his head in  
disappointment.

"That's  
where you're wrong, Zeref is still alive! He walks on the very earth we tread on  
and no one knows because they don't fear him. But we will show them! This town  
has traces of lord Zeref's magical energy in it but we didn't find anything  
useful for us so we just tore the place up a little, no big deal." He said as he  
shrugged his shoulders.

"Well  
it's a big deal for me, and for the people of this town. I'm here to take you  
all in for what you guys have done an there is nothing you can do about it."  
Naruto said as he started to gain a fiery blue aura around him. Down below the  
mages tensed up as they felt a large amount of magical energy coming from the  
blond teen.

Rick  
decided to ease the tension a little and asked the blond once more. "This is  
your last chance kid, won't you join my guild?"

"I  
already told you I'm not going to join. You can take that little offer and shove  
it up your-"

*BANG!*

"...well  
you get the point." Naruto continued as he ignored the bullets that went through  
his head and chest. As the flames closed both holes in his body Naruto looked up  
to see James holding a magic rifle in his hands and was looking at him. Naruto  
smirked.

"Well,  
well, guildmaster. It seems like you need to teach your members some manners.  
 **Fire  
Gun!**"  
Naruto yelled as he pointed his index and middle fingers in both hand like and  
gun and shot bullets of fire at the gun wielding mage as he ran  
away.

Naruto  
saw something move out of the corner of his eye and looked to his left to see  
Senor in the air with a building above his head and bring it down towards the  
blond haired mage. Naruto stretched his arm out as a ring of fire circled around  
him. " **Fire  
Magic: Fire Dragon!"**  
A stream of flames erupted upwards from the mage and took the shape of a  
dragon's head before it exploded the building before it could retch  
him.

Rick  
shouted as a piece of burning building landed near him and backed away before it  
could hit him. "James! Senor! You two stay out of this. Until you guys reach  
A-class or above this guy's out of your league, do you hear me!"

"Sorry  
Jefe." Senor said as he rubbed his head while James remained  
silent.

" **Fire  
Fist!"**  
They all turned around and saw a large stream of fire before it engulfed them  
and sent them flying through several buildings.

Rick  
screamed in pain as he fell to the ground and the flames kept burning on his  
body. "AHHHHH! GOD DAMN IT HURTS!"

"Jefe/Boss!"  
His gang said in worry as they all rushed to his side. On the other side of the  
buildings Naruto had jumped down from building he was on and started walking  
towards Rick and his gang. As he walked through the remains of the building he  
sent the group of dark mages through the fire that had started suddenly made its  
way towards him and left the rest of the building unharmed.

As  
Naruto stopped near the group he saw the three men surround Rick and attempted  
to help put the flames out. "Get away from me you idiots! Stand back, I'll be  
fine." Rick said as he pushed his men away and fell to the ground and  
extinguished the flames on his front. Rick breathed heavily as he looked up and  
glared the the blond mage in front of him as Naruto had a serious look on his  
face.

Rick  
rolled over onto his back and put out another patch of flames and lay there for  
a moment. Naruto looked at the man in front of him with face not changing as he  
let the fire around him burn out and stop.

"You  
bastard!" Buki shouted at Naruto and waved his arm in front of him. Naruto could  
see blue streak in the air coming from his fingers that reminded Naruto of his  
 **Tempest  
Kick**  
but shrugged it off as he felt a magic signature getting close. "Take this!  
 **Sapphire-!** "  
He stopped his attack when he found that he couldn't move his  
body.

"Buki?  
What's wrong?" James asked.

" **Knuckle  
Shadow!"**  
The next thing James knew he was hit in the face with four shadow like fist that  
sent him flying.

"James!"  
Buki shouted before he too was hit with four shadow fists and flew into a nearby  
building. Senor was about to go see how his comrades were doing when he saw  
something moving across the ground and brought his arms up in defense as he  
block five shadow fists from hitting him but they sent him skidding a few  
feet.

"About  
time you showed up, Shikamaru." Naruto said to a shadow beside him as it began  
to rise and take the form of the lazy mage with his hands in his  
pockets.

"Shut  
it you troublesome blond I was surveying the layout of this place in case we  
needed a plan." Shikamaru said as Naruto snorted at him.

"I  
have a plan. It's called 'beat the crap out of these guys and go home.'" Naruto  
said as he punched his palm while Shikamaru sighed.

"Are  
you two done arguing?" Rick's voice spoke up as he slowly made his way back onto  
his feet and looked at the pair. "You two come walking into _my_  
town and have the balls to beat my men while I'm down and out? That's it,  
there's no other choice." Rick said as he stood to his full height and raised  
his arms out.

"Watch,  
and be amazed by the power given to me by lord Zeref himself!" Rick said as his  
hand began to turn dark and a black mist erupted from his body and into the sky,  
blocking out the sun as it did so.

"What  
is that?" Naruto asked as he looked at Rick. "Smoke?"

"Doesn't  
look like any smoke magic I've seen, and what did he mean by Zeref?" Shikamaru  
asked as Naruto said he would tell him later.

"Zehahaha,  
hey Fire Fist, your body's made out of fire right?" Rick asked as Naruto  
narrowed his eyes. "My body is darkness!"

Meanwhile  
outside of the town the people looked on in fear at what they saw. "Mayor, look!  
It's that weird black smoke from before!"

The  
mayor looked at the smoke and quickly went into action. "Quickly everyone, get  
away from here now! We must get away from here as fast as  
possible!"

The  
people acted quickly and started to pack their thing in a hurry before running  
away into the forest and hiding there until it was over.

Back  
in the middle of the town Naruto and Shikamaru had raised eyebrows as they  
looked at Rick with interest. "Darkness?" They both questioned.

"That's  
right. I would seriously reconsider my offer to join my guild before it's too  
late. In the whole history of the magical world there is other magic quite like  
this. **Absolute  
Darkness Magic**.  
In other words its **Dark  
Arts**  
magic." Rick explained as he raised his hand in front of his face. "I'll give  
you both a taste of my power, just a taste before you both die."

"Stop  
yapping and do it." Naruto said with a challenging smirk.

While  
this was happening Rick's little group was currently making their way out of  
town with Senor and James running down the street while Senor held Buki fireman  
style who was thrashing around in his arms. "Let me go Marvin! I have to get  
that blond bastard back for what he did!"

"No  
way niño. Jefe's on a rampage, if we don't hightail it out of here he'll kill us  
too!" Senor said as he continued running and ignored his companion's  
yelling.

Back  
with Naruto and Shikamaru they watch in suspense as the darkness that Rick had  
released earlier began to recede back to him and released a slight shock wave as  
it did. Naruto and Shikamaru braced themselves as the force from the wave past  
them and saw the darkness begin to spread across the ground and make it's way  
through the town. It made it's way around the debris that they were standing on  
like water against a ship and surround them, they both watched for a couple of  
minutes as the whole town was now covered in the black substance.

"Darkness  
is gravity. It swallows everything around it, even light itself can't escape!  
It's power is infinite!" Rick proclaimed.

"That  
seems nice and all but it's no where near us. Sure you got the hang of this?"  
Shikamaru questioned as he continued to look at the darkness with a cautious  
eye.

"Relax,  
I'm not aiming at you two yet." Rick said as he turned to his side and crouched  
down to the ground and placed an open palm on the darkness. "Just stand there  
and watch as I take care of this town. **  
Black Hole!** "

Naruto  
and Shikamaru felt a pull in the air and watched as the darkness that had spread  
across the town was suddenly being pulled into Rick and watched as building,  
wagons and everything on the street started to collapse in on itself, like they  
were being put under a tremendous amount of weight or pressure and began to sink  
into the darkness below. Outside of the town the people who lived there could  
only watch in horror as their homes and businesses were being swallowed up into  
the ground as the darkness made its way inward.

"The  
gravity of darkness condenses everything and anything with its infinite power.  
To crush whatever they touch!" The darkness continued to rush towards the dark  
mage as all that was left was a plain and empty dirt field with the town nowhere  
in sight. The Fairy Tail mages looked with wide eyes as they looked around the  
once prospering town.

"T-The  
town…"

"Disappeared!"  
Shikamaru finished what Naruto said as they heard Rick start to  
laugh.

"Thats  
just the beginning. Now I'll show you what happened to that town...or whatever's  
left of it I should say, **Liberation!** "  
Rick shouted as the black mist emerged from his back and and rise into the air,  
when it got high enough Naruto and Shikamaru saw something coming out of the  
darkness and soon found out what it was as the now destroyed town shot out of  
the darkness and landed all over the field.

Shikamaru  
used his shadow to knock away any of the debris that came his was as Naruto  
turned his body into fire and let them pass through him. When the debris had  
finished falling the field was now filled with piles of timber and wood as Rick  
laughed at the destruction.

"You  
see this! This is the power granted to me by-huh?" Rick said as green lights  
started to surround him. Naruto had both of his hands placed out in front of him  
with the same green glow and balls of fire coming out of them before they turned  
orange-yellow.

" **Firefly  
\- Fiery Doll!"**

The  
green lights then flew straight into Rick and set him on fire as Naruto lowered  
his hands and looked at the mage in confusion. "The darkness part I get but this  
is strange. You said that your body was made of darkness right? That shouldn't  
even hurt you, or rather it shouldn't even hit you. You look like a normal old  
mage to me." Naruto said before he saw the same mist from before spring up from  
his body and surround his flames before moving, showing that it had extinguished  
them.

"Huff,  
huff, I already told you my darkness swallows everything around it. Whether its  
punches, blades, bullets, lightning or even fire." Rick said as he stood up.  
"Unlike you or any other advanced elemental mages I can't turn my body into an  
element and dodge an attack, and the pain I absorb is much greater than a normal  
human feels."

"So  
what's the point in saying that you're made of darkness? Or even why use that  
magic at all?" Shikamaru questioned the man.

"Haven't  
you heard the saying, all power has a price. Well in exchange of this risk there  
happens to be one more thing I can absorb, **Black  
Vortex!**"  
Rick then stretched his arm out and a dark spiral appeared in the air were his  
hand was. "First I use the gravity of darkness to pull a powerful mage into my  
grasp."

Naruto  
felt a strong pull in the air and was launched towards Rick. ' _I-It's  
too strong! What is this?'_

"And  
when I touch them!" Rick said as he grabbed Naruto's shoulder as both Fairy Tail  
mages looked wide eyed. "Hehe, you're smart. Have you figured it out  
yet?"

"It  
can't be…" Shikamaru said as he looked his friend struggling in Shadowsnake's  
grasp.

"That's  
impossible." Naruto said as Rick raised his right arm in the air and delivered a  
strong punch to Naruto's abdomen causing blood to come out of his mouth and sent  
him flying into a building.

"Naruto!"  
Shikamaru yelled in shock as he ran over to the blond mage.

"I  
bet its been so long since you've been hit you've forgotten how much it hurts,  
right?" Rick questioned Naruto as the fire mage emerged from the rubble and  
tried to stand. He felt something wet on his chin and wiped some in his  
fingertips, he brought it up and saw that it was his blood and glared at the  
dark mage. "You understood the moment I grabbed you. The other thing my darkness  
can absorb is…!"

"Our  
magic power." Naruto finished as Shikamaru helped him stand.

"Zehahaha,  
that's right. So long as a mage is in contact with me their magical abilities  
are useless, they are nothing but mere civilians! S-Class, The Magic Council,  
even the Ten Wizard Saints, all those who have become dependant on their magic.  
Just one touch will remind them of how weak they really are." Rick exclaimed as  
the duo glared at him.

"Be  
careful Shika, one wrong move and he could actually kill us." Naruto warned him  
as the shadow user nodded.

"We'll  
be fine as long as we don't let him touch us."

"If  
you two think you can escape gravity that easily I would like to see you try!  
 **Black  
Vortex!**"  
Rick challenged them as Naruto felt himself getting pulled towards him again but  
was ready as he encased his hands in flame.

" **Flame  
Lance!"**  
Naruto hurled two lances made of fire at Rick as the dark mage got stabbed with  
them. As Naruto got close however Rick punched him in the neck and sent him  
flying into a partially destroyed building and destroyed it further. The lances  
embedded in Rick started to burn him as he yelled out in pain and controlled the  
darkness to take them away.

"Tch,  
troublesome bastard. **Shadow  
Stitching!**"  
Shikamaru attacked the dark mage as he saw the attack coming and used  
 **Black  
Vortex**  
again.

"You  
fool, don't you know that darkness is more powerful than shadows!" Rick yelled  
as Shikamaru's shadows were absorbed into the vortex. Meanwhile Naruto emerged  
from the building holding the side of his neck were Rick hit him.

"That  
damn bastard almost broke my neck. He's going to be an even bigger pain than I  
thought." Naruto said as he moved closer to the fight and stopped. "Time to take  
it up a notch. **Fire  
Transformation: Phoenix!**"

Blue  
flames surrounded Naruto and started to take the shape of a large bird. When the  
transformation was complete in Naruto's place was a large bird made of blue and  
golden flames with the Fairy Tail insignia on his back. He launched himself in  
the air and quickly made his way towards Rick who was distracted by Shikamaru  
attacking him with shadows.

"You  
never learn do you brat." Rick taunted Shikamaru as the lazy shadow user  
breathed heavily from the constant attacks he sent at the dark mage. "My  
darkness consumes everything, you will not leave this place alive!  
Zehahaha-Ugh!" Rick suddenly stopped laughing when Naruto transformed his whole  
body but his wings back to normal and kicked him on his side.

Rick  
gasped as Naruto dug his foot into his side. "Shika! If our magic attacks won't  
work then try physical attacks!" Naruto shouted as the shadow user nodded his  
head and rushed at Rick.

"You  
brat!" Rick gritted out as he covered his hand in darkness and grabbed Naruto's  
leg as his flame wings went away. "Take this!" He through a punch at Naruto as  
Naruto as the blond tensed up.

" **Iron  
Body."**  
Naruto said quickly as Rick hit his stomach and winced in pain.

"Damn  
that hurt! What is your body made of?"

"Hehe,  
my girlfriends have been trying to figure that out for a while." Naruto said  
with a smirk as Rick narrowed his eyes at the blond before he threw him into  
another building.

" **Tempest  
Kick: Straight Line." **Rick  
was surprised once again when he saw a blue streak of energy coming towards him  
and and created another **Black  
Vortex**  
to absorb the attack but was surprised when the attack hit him straight on the  
chest and sent him skidding across the ground.

Rick  
slowly got up again only to be hit hit in the back by an air slash courtesy of  
Naruto, who was now standing by Shikamaru and had blood running down his  
face.

"This  
guy is something else Shika, we need to end this now and let the council deal  
with him later." Naruto commented as Rick got back up and coughed up some  
blood.

"Yeah,  
you're right. Got any ideas?" Shikamaru asked as Naruto raised an  
eyebrow.

"Aren't  
you the one who normally comes up with the plans?"

"This  
guy is too troublesome to think straight. I can't think of anything to beat him  
with the power of his, it's too-"

"Troublesome,  
yeah I get it." Naruto said slightly annoyed. "But I do have a plan, can you  
still use _that_  
spell?" Naruto asked suggestively as Shikamaru saw Naruto's hand turn into  
flames and changing to his **Flames  
of Despair**.

"Yeah  
I can. You may be physically stronger than me but we have the same amount of  
magical energy, so don't think so little of me." Shikamaru said as he released  
his magical energy and his shadows started to rise off the  
ground.

' _Damn  
those brats! What kind of attack was that? My darkness should have absorbed it  
if it was magic.'_  
Rick thought as he turned around and saw the two mages surrounded by each of  
their respectable auras, Shikamaru's purple in color while Naruto's was fiery  
purple.

"I  
think it's time we end this, Rick." Naruto said calmly as the darkness mage  
scoffed.

"Really  
now, well then let's see you try!" Rick then started to gather the darkness  
above his head and formed a giant ball.

"Let's  
go, Shikamaru!" Naruto shouted as he released a large amount of purple flames  
from his fist behind him.

"Okay!"  
Shikamaru said as he did the same with his shadows and wrapped them around the  
flames.

"Die  
brats! **Dark  
Matter!**"  
Rick shouted as the threw the dark ball of energy at the two mages. Shikamaru's  
shadows fully wrapped around the fire and condensed it quickly until it it was  
the size of a pilot light between their hands and thrust them  
forward.

" **Fire-Shadow's  
Shadow Flare!"**  
They shouted as the small shadow construct glowed for a moment before a large  
amount of flames and shadows burst out and collided with the darkness. The two  
attacks pushed against each other and battled for dominance before the flames  
overpowered the darkness and made it vanish.

"WHAT!?  
IMPOSSIBLE!" Rick shouted in shock as he saw his darkness being overpowered and  
now saw a sea of shadows and flames heading towards him and envelop him as he  
screamed out in pain as he felt the flames burn him and the shadows pierce and  
cut his flesh and sent him flying into the distance.

When  
the attack ended all that was left in the field was the remains of the destroyed  
building and a large crater from the impact. Shikamaru sweatdropped as Naruto  
rubbed the back of his head as they saw the damage caused by the  
pair.

"Oops."  
Naruto said as Shikamaru sighed and walked towards the crater.

"Well  
this is bad. First we destroy a large portion of this town and second I can't  
sense that Rick guy's magical signature anywhere. We are in so much trouble."  
Shikamaru observed.

"Hehe,  
I'm sure that the townspeople won't mind. Besides it wasn't us that destroyed  
the town."

"But  
we did make this crater." Shikamaru pointed towards the destruction they caused.  
"I don't think they would like that."

Naruto  
waved him off and walked towards where the entrance of the town was and  
Shikamaru followed. When they made it to the treeline they both saw the  
townspeople looking at the remains of their town with sad looks as the mayor  
walked up to the duo.

"We're  
sorry. We couldn't save you town from those mages, and that we destroyed your  
people's town by that last attack. Please forgive us." Naruto said as he and  
Shikamaru bowed towards the people.

"It's  
alright, we know that you didn't mean for it to happen. Did you manage to beat  
the men anyway?" The mayor asked as Naruto and Shikamaru shook their  
heads.

"Sorry,  
we did manage to defeat Rick but our last attack sent him flying so far away we  
couldn't sense him anymore." Shikamaru explained to the mayor as he nodded his  
head in acceptance.

"Then  
I suggest that you two leave as soon as possible. No doubt the military saw the  
damage you two have done and will sent their forces to investigate."

"Thank  
you, and don't worry about the reward you can use that to help rebuild your  
guy's town." Naruto said as the mayor thanked both of them and sent them both  
off with a smile.

* * *

"Damn  
it!" Rick shouted as he lay on the ground of a cave miles away from the town  
while his comrades surrounded him and held him down.

"Calm  
down Jefe. If you move around so much your wounds will open up again." Senor  
warned Rick as he kept thrashing about on the ground.

"Damn  
those brats! If I ever see them again I will kill them! Kill them you hear me!"  
Rick shouted as his men struggled to keep him down.

* * *

Fairy  
Tail Guild, Makarov's office

"I  
see." Makarov said staring at Naruto and Shikamaru who just reported in on how  
the mission went. They explained about the dark mage and what he could do and  
the that damage he did. They went on to talk about how his powers work and what  
happened to Naruto when he went up against him and how they managed to defeat  
him but failed to capture him for the military to arrest.

When  
they returned to the guild they were first assaulted by their respective  
girlfriends (Levy for Shikamaru and Mirajane and Cana for Naruto) and assaulted  
with question about what happened to them while Mirajane patched them both up.  
They told them a brief summary of what happened to them before they were called  
into Makarov's office and told him the whole story from start to  
finish.

They  
were now standing in front of Makarov covered in bandages with Shikamaru's all  
over his torso and arms and Naruto on his abdomen, neck and head. To say the  
master was shocked was an understatement. Naruto and Shikamaru were easily the  
strongest pair in the guild and prime candidates to be called the strongest mage  
behind the guild's ace, so when he heard that they had to use a **Unison  
Raid**  
to beat one mage made Makarov almost sweat in fear especially when he heard that  
he could take away a mage's power just by touch and something on a different  
level than **Nullification  
Magic**  
alone.

Makarov  
sighed and looked towards the pair with tired eyes. "This is most disturbing.  
Once the council finds out about this they will put all of their manpower into  
finding this man and his gang and stopping them before they do anything  
drastic."

"With  
all do respect master those men are very dangerous, they can't be stopped easily  
with their powers. So far all we've seen is Rick's powers only, we don't know  
the extent of his subordinates magics except for little details about them."  
Shikamaru said as Naruto nodded in agreement.

"He's  
right master, the whole group could use some type of dark magic and we don't  
even know about it. Who ever is sent after them should use  
caution-"

"And  
they will not be you or anyone else in the guild." Makarov spoke as he cut  
Naruto off. "I know what you are going to say and you are not allowed to got  
after them."

"But  
master-!" Naruto stopped talking when Makarov raised his hand and stood  
up.

"I  
don't want you two investigating this any further. You two only got out of this  
situation because you managed to surprise him with your teamwork and magical  
abilities, now that he knows about you two it won't be the same. He will know to  
watch out for both of you. And if what you said is true then his companions  
might interfere and you will be completely clueless as to what kind of magic  
they use." Makarov explained as Naruto looked down slightly but agreed with the  
man none the less.

"Look,  
I will tell the magic council about this Rick Shadowsnake and his group and they  
will handle it, I just want you two to go home and rest up. Do I make myself  
clear?" Makarov asked sternly.

"Yes  
sir." Both mages said before Makarov dismissed them and they started to walk  
out.

"By  
the way, the mayor of that town sent a package for you both. They felt bad for  
not paying you two sizes you told them to keep the money for the repairs so they  
sent over a present for the both of you." Makarov then pulled out a box from his  
draw and opened it for the pair to see. Inside were two trench knives made from  
a shiny grey metal. The blades looked like brass knuckles, but each one has a  
sharpened zigzag 'tooth' over each knuckle, and a blade coming out of one  
end.

Both  
mages marveled at the pair of weapons before Naruto started walking out again.  
"You can have them Shika. I have enough weapons as it is." And with that Naruto  
exited the room.

"Troublesome  
blond." Shikamaru muttered before he thanked the master for the gift and went  
back to the guildhall, most likely to try and sleep.

Makarov  
sighed and rubbed his temples for the oncoming headache to come. "I'm getting  
too old for this."

Outside  
Naruto and Shikamaru were once again surrounded by most of the guild member and  
were checked over by their girlfriends again before Naruto waved Mira and Cana  
off and said that he was going home alone.

On  
his way home he stopped by a nearby store and brought some groceries for his  
dinner and made his way home as the sun was going down. When Naruto got to his  
apartment he spent the next hour and a half cleaning himself up and getting his  
dinner ready. As he was setting his table up he heard the sound of banging  
outside followed by a girl screaming out in frustration before it went  
quiet.

Naruto  
went to look outside and saw Lucy sitting against her apartment door with a sad  
atmosphere around her.

"Hey  
Lucy, how did your mission go?" He asked. Lucy looked up and was surprised to  
see Naruto standing in his doorway.

"Naruto?  
Don't mind me, what happened to you?" Lucy gasped seeing his  
wrappings

"Ran  
across a really nasty dark mage but don't worry. I'll be good as new in an hour.  
I always was a fast healer." said Naruto.

"Uh,  
sure." Lucy sweatdropped.

"So  
what's got you down? Something happen on your mission?" asked Naruto.

Lucy  
went on to tell Naruto about her mission with Natsu to retrieve a book from a  
man named Duke Everlue but she had to go undercover as a maid to get it, but had  
taken a blow to her pride as a women when the pig of a man called her ugly and  
shooed her off of his property.

After  
that she Natsu and Happy broke into Everlue's mansion and battled against  
mercenaries from the Southern Wolves and Everlue's crazy gorilla of a maid  
before they defeated them and brought the book back to its owner, Kaby Melon,  
who they later found out was the son of the author of the book Kemu Zaleon. When  
she had finished Naruto sighed and pinched his nose.

"Leave  
it to Natsu to not think ahead. I mean really, making you go undercover as a  
maid? Seriously when it comes to girls he has no brain whatsoever, and that jerk  
called you ugly? I would give him two black eyes. You could be a cover girl like  
Mira-chan with your beauty." said Naruto.

"G-gee  
thanks." said Lucy blushing.

"I'm  
just telling it like it is." Naruto said honestly.

"But  
the worst part is the client couldn't afford to pay us. How am I gonna make rent  
when it's due? And I just found the place! WAHHHHHHHH!" sobbed Lucy making  
Naruto hug her.

"There,  
there." he said wiping her eyes with a hankie. "Sometimes I go overboard with my  
missions I have to have my clients keep what they offer just so they can handle  
repairs. I knew that would bite me sooner or later so I do some moonlighting  
from time to time."

"What  
do you do?" asked Lucy before blowing her nose on the hankie.

"Well  
Once a week I sing at the guildhall, I go on treasure hunts, I also cook." said  
Naruto.

"You  
cook?" asked Lucy.

"Yep.  
Matter of fact I just finished making it and started setting the table up, want  
to join me?" Naruto asked.

"I  
don't want to impose." Lucy said as Naruto waved it off and invited her in,  
which she accepted reluctantly. When she got inside Naruto went to go get  
everything ready so she decided to look around his apartment. Looking at a  
nearby wall she saw pictures of Naruto with different members of the guild at  
different ages of his life.

The  
first picture was of a young Naruto and Shikamaru standing in front of the guild  
hall with smiles on their faces, with Shikamaru's being a small one, with the  
master standing beside them giving them a happy smile as Naruto had his arm  
around the shadow user's head.

The  
next picture showed a slightly older Naruto with two older people standing on  
either who had big smiles on their faces. The first was a fiery red haired woman  
with violet eyes and her hair cascading down her back wearing a formal top with  
a flower on her left side and a skirt. The second person looked like an older  
version of Naruto without the whisker marks wearing a formal kimono like top  
with long pants and a short, sleeve less hiori over it and was massing up  
Naruto's hair as he had a big grin on his face and held up a sheet of paper with  
a giant 'S' on it.

' _Those  
must be his parents, his mother looks beautiful but it looks like he gets most  
of his looks from his dad.'_  
Lucy thought as she moved on to the next picture.

It  
was a picture of a 16 year old smiling Naruto with his arm around a grinning  
Natsu and each of their hands encased in their respective flames and fist bumped  
each other. Off to the side Happy was flying next to Naruto as he posed for the  
shot while a young white haired girl around Natsu's age and height was standing  
next to the dragon slayer with her hand over her mouth to cover up a laughing  
fit she seemed to have as she looked at the two.( **1** )

The  
last photo that she looked at was a picture of a blushing Naruto surround by  
Ino, Mirajane, Cana and one other girl as they each gave him a kiss on his  
cheeks while she could see the guild member laughing in the background with  
Shikamaru and a blond haired man smirking at him. Lucy knew straight away that  
these were Naruto's girlfriends who agree to share him and recognised most of  
them right away except for the the last girl in the photo. She had long scarlet  
colored hair with brown eyes, she had a slender and voluptuous figure that made  
Lucy jealous. She wore a _Heart  
Kreuz_  
armor with a blue skirt, and black boots. Lucy could just make out a blue Fairy  
Tail stamp on her upper left arm.

"What  
do you think?" Lucy jumped slightly as Naruto appeared next to her with drinks  
in hand. "I don't have many pictures but they do kind of tell my life here at  
Fairy Tail."

"I  
can tell, are these your parents?" Lucy pointed at the second picture on the  
wall.

"Yep,  
that's them. The red head is my mom, Kushina Uzumaki and the older carbon copy  
is my father Minato Namikaze." Naruto said as he pointed out his parents to  
Lucy.

"Namikaze?  
Where have I heard that before?" Lucy wondered as Naruto laughed  
slightly.

"Maybe  
you've heard of his achievements as 'The Yellow Flash'." Naruto smirked as Lucy  
looked at him with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

"Your  
father is the Yellow Flash!" Lucy screamed. Naruto nodded in response. "Your dad  
is a Wizard Saint, one of the strongest wizards in the country!"

"Yeah,  
that's dad! But mom can hold her own against dad if she got serious enough."  
Naruto said as he lead Lucy over towards the table. He pulled out the chair for  
Lucy so she could sit down and when she was in her seat Naruto went to go get  
their dinner.

When  
Naruto came back out he had two plates with lasagna on them and placed them down  
on the table. "I hope you don't mind, I originally made it for me but I had  
enough for two people."

"It's  
fine, it smells lovely by the way." Lucy commented before Naruto sat down and  
they dug in. "So I was wondering, who was the red haired girl in that last  
picture? I can guess that she is one of your...girlfriends."

"It's  
a bit weird and uncomfortable talking about it huh?" Naruto asked Lucy as she  
nodded as she knew what he was talking about it. "It was the same for me when  
the girls suggested it and it took a while to get used to it. Anyway, the girl  
in picture's name is Erza, she's one of the guilds S-Class mages and the  
strongest woman in the guild. She hold the name Titania, Queen of the Fairies."  
Naruto explained.

"Wow,  
the strongest woman in Fairy Tail? You must feel so lucky." Lucy  
commented.

"I  
do, but i'm not going to feel lucky when she gets back from her mission." Naruto  
said cryptically and decided to change the subject. "So what were you doing  
sitting against you door in the hallway anyway, i'm sure that you could have  
done that inside your apartment?"

Lucy  
blushed in embarrassment and slightly scratched her cheek as she answered. "I  
kind of forgot me keys at the guild. With the mission that I went on and the  
stuff that happened afterwards I was stresses out enough as it was and when I  
couldn't find my keys I broke down. I was going to go back for them but then you  
asked me to dinner and I couldn't refuse."

Naruto  
nodded in acceptance of her answer and decided to talk more with the blond  
haired girl to get to know her better. They spent the next half hour just  
talking about themselves and Lucy listened to the stories that Naruto told her  
about the missions he went on when he was younger and his S-Class trial as  
well.

They  
talked into the night until Lucy began to feel tired and Naruto offered for her  
to stay which she accepted and took Naruto's bed as per the blond's request  
while Naruto took the couch. As they drifted off to sleep they both thought of  
the enjoyable talk that they had with each other and smiled.

* * *

 **Character  
Profile: Chōji Akimichi **

**Alias:  
The 'Human Tank'**

 **Magic  
and Abilities**

 **Titan  
Magic: **This  
magic **  
**allows  
Chōji to enlarge his body to gigantic proportions. Additionally, it can also be  
employed on selective parts of Chōji's body, elongating them and making it look  
like he possesses elastic properties of sort, coming in as a very versatile  
Magic.

 **-  
Human Boulder**:  
After first using his **Titan  
Magic**  
to make himself into a human-sized ball, Chōji tucks his limbs and uses magic to  
propel himself into a powerful roll. Its effective use of weight and the force  
of rotation make for an even greater lethality than appearances would let on,  
enough to pulverise someone's hand with but a mere touch.

 **-  
Spiky Human Boulder**:  
An enhanced version of Chōji's **Human  
Boulder**  
with its effectiveness raised several times by using it together with weapons.  
Chōji rapidly grows his hair out to wrap around his body and hardens it instead  
of using blades.

 **-  
Chubby Dive**:  
After performing hs **Titan  
Magic**  
to enlarge himself, a giant Chōji jumps into the air and falls on the  
opponent.

 **-  
Titan's Fist**:  
After enlarging his fist to gigantic proportions, Chōji punches his opponent and  
sends them flying miles away.

 **-  
Human Jackhammer**:  
After using **Titan  
Magic**  
to increase his size, Chōji funnels magic into his hands, which causes special  
markings to appear in them. The weight and power of the hands are greatly  
increased because of the larger size, the muscles are activated with  
concentrated magic, and the thickness is also increased. With so much magic that  
it becomes visible, Chōji's palms become like an iron hammer. This gives this  
attack the power to even cave in the earth, causing extensive crushing damage to  
anything that may be caught beneath them. This attack is also shown to have a  
wide range due to the increased size of his palms.

 **Advanced  
Techniques:**

 **-  
Butterfly Chōji Mode**:  
Chōji can enter this mode by converting the calories of his body into magic,  
which he can then use to perform techniques. The magic is shaped into two large  
butterfly wings, and then compressed into smaller wings. In this form, he can  
use some of his high-level techniques, such as the **Butterfly  
Bullet Bombing**  
and also combine it with other techniques.

 **-  
Butterfly Bomb**:  
A life threatening technique which burns away all of Chōji's excess fat and  
converts it into magic. The intensely concentrated magic that is gained leaks  
out from the backbone and becomes visible through friction with the shoulder  
blade, appearing like a butterfly wing. Chōji then concentrates the magical  
energy into his fist, and then puts all of his body weight behind the  
punch.

 **Master  
Hand to Hand Combatant**:  
Chōji possess great prowess in this art, being capable of easily taking on  
several opponents at once with ease. He can overwhelm foes even if they are  
armed or larger than himself. Because of Chōji's size and stature his uses power  
attacks more than anything else and combines this art with his magical abilities  
and uses it as his main fighting style.

 **Enhanced  
Strength**:  
Chōji possesses a large amount of physical strength, being capable of pummeling  
and overwhelming someone as physically strong as Naruto when they were younger,  
even without his **Titan  
Magic**.

 **Immense  
Endurance**:  
Chōji possess a vast amount of physical endurance, being able to hold his own  
against Shikamaru Nara and Naruto Uzumaki, two S-Class Mages, all the while  
showing almost no signs of weariness despite casting powerful magical attacks in  
rapid succession.

 **Immense  
Durability**:  
Chōji is extremely durable, being able to take on powerful magical attacks head  
on and continue on fighting with little damage done.

 **Enhanced  
Magic Power**:  
Chōji is considered to be an A-Class mage and possesses an incredible amount of  
Magic Power, which befits his Magic as it consumes a lot of it. When he exert  
his magic it is red in color.

 **Equiptment:**

 **Three  
Coloured Pills**:  
secret medicines used by Chōji's family . As the name suggests, there are three  
pills, each with a different colour. First is the green Spinach Pill, next is  
the yellow Curry Pill, and last is the red Chilli Pill. By forcibly converting  
the body's fat reserves into magic, each successive pill ingested gives a  
tremendous power boost. The Chilli Pill is even said to increase one's power a  
hundred times.


	5. The Wizard in Armor

**Chapter Five: The Wizard in Armor and Lullaby**

Fairy Tail Guild

It was rather peaceful day in the Fairy Tail guild hall as the guild members just lounged around the hall and chatting amongst each other. Everyone was doing their own thing. Naruto could currently be seen at the bar drinking his morning orange juice as he heard Lucy, who was wearing a red top and slightly pink skirt, was mumbling to herself as she looked at the request board looking at jobs.

"Looking for a magic bracelet, breaking a spell on a cursed cane, reading someone's love horoscope, hunting a volcano demon?! I had no idea that wizarding jobs were so varied." Lucy said.

"Let me know if you find one you're interested in." Mirajane said as she walked up to Lucy. "The Master's away at a regular meeting so I'm covering for him."

Lucy looked confused at Mirajane. "Regular meeting?"

"All of the Guild Masters in the area get together every month or so and report about the state of things. It's like the magic council but not." Mirajane said as she turned towards a wizard named Reedus and asked if she could borrow a **Light Pen**. She then went on to explain about how the magic council, also known as ERA, is one of the most powerful organizations in the world under the government and is run by 10 members that maintain the balance in the magical world and pass judgement upon any Mages that break the law.

She then went on to explain about the Guild Masters League which is below the council and their job to pass out the decrees of the council and communicate with other Guild Masters in the area. "They are kind of like the glue that holds us together. It's a pretty tough job." Mirajane finished with a smile.

"I had no idea that the guilds were connected like that." Lucy commented.

"No kidding, when I first heard about it my head hurt trying to figure the whole system out." Naruto said as he joined in on the conversation.

"But keeping in contact with other guilds is important, otherwise…"

"THE GUYS IN BLACK WILL SHOW UP!" Natsu shouted in a scary voice with his face darkened by a flame in his hand as Lucy gasped in fear. "Hahahaha. that was almost too easy."

"Are you _trying_ to scare me to death?" Lucy asked threateningly.

"Whether he was trying to or not he's telling the truth. These are called the Dark Guilds." Naruto said as he went into lecture mode. "Dark Guilds don't belong to any of the leagues and are therefore not recognized by the Magic Council as a legal Guild like Fairy Tail. They're involved with many illegal activities like transportation of illegal contraband, thievery, and if they can find any, assassination missions." Naruto explained as Lucy gasped.

"A-Assassination?" she said in shock.

"They are outlawed by the Magic Council nowadays but that doesn't mean that people won't stop handing them out. Dark Guilds are nothing but trouble, so if I were you I would hold out from doing any missions involving taking them down until you get stronger." Naruto finished as Lucy nodded.

"Nice information, now can you hurry up and pick a job for us Lucy?" the pink haired dragon slayer said.

"Are you serious? What makes you think that I want to be with you after the last stunt you pulled?" Lucy glared at the dragon slayer.

"'Cause we're a team, right?" "We picked the last job ourselves, so it's your turn now!" Natsu and Happy said as Lucy looked away.

"You've got to be kidding me, as far as i'm concerned this 'team' of ours is disbanded." Lucy said as she recalled their last mission together they just wanted her because she was a blond but Natsu said that he picked her because she was cool, which made the celestial mage blush at the complement.

"Hey Lucy, I wouldn't stay with those losers if I where you. You'll get plenty of offers from other teams." Gray interjected.

"Gray, your clothes." Cana said as the ice-make mage freaked out.

"Jerk." Natsu said. Gray narrowed his eyes and walked up to the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Did you just call me a jerk, dragon boy?"

"So what if I did, what are you going to do about porn star!"

"Flame breath!"

"Snow clown!"

"There they go again." Happy commented as Naruto nodded next to the cat and kept drinking.

"Lucy, why don't you join me on the team of love? Tonight. Just the two of us?" Loke flirted with the blond haired girl as she didn't know what to say. He continued to flirt with her until he looked down at her hip and saw Lucy's gate keys and started freaking out. "D-Don't tell me you're a Celestial wizard?" he said as he jumped away from her.

"Yeah. She's got, like, cows and crabs and stuff." Happy piped in as he happily nibbled on a fish.

"Ahh! Curse you fate, why must you be so cruel?" Loke shouted before he ran away with tears dramatically streaming behind him. "I'm sorry, but you and I can't be together my dear!"

"What was that all about?" Lucy asked awkwardly.

"Oh don't worry about that." said Naruto. "Loke has a history with Celestial wizards. Rumor has it that he dated one a while back and it didn't end well. I think she sent some of her spirits on him, I don't know."

"Why am I not surprised." Lucy said

"Anyway." said Naruto changing the subject. "What if I joined up with you if you team up with Natsu and Happy? I can control Natsu so that he won't do anything stupid and we could go on high paying missions with little difficulty. What do you say?"

Lucy thought about it for a minute before she nodded in agreement and smiled at her fellow blond as Naruto did his usual foxy grin and went back to drinking, before pulling Lucy out of the way before Natsu hit her. The whole guild laughed at the scene as Natsu and Gray insulted each other again and got in each others faces.

"We've got trouble!" Loke shouted as he slammed the doors of the guild open and looked out of breath. "It's Erza...she's on her way here."

The whole guild started to freak out as soon as the words left Loke's mouth and everyone started to run around like headless chickens, while Natsu and Gray gained looks of horror on their faces. Naruto however was seen at the bar, still as a statue at Erza's name for some odd reason.

"Erza...Naruto told me about her. She's Fairy Tail's strongest female wizard, right?" Lucy asked as Mirajane nodded.

Everyone stopped when they all heard heavy footsteps and looked at the door to see the silhouette of something big approaching the guild.

"That's gotta be her."

"Those sound like her footsteps."

"Even the air's gone completely still."

Whispers like these went throughout the guild as Lucy sweatdropped at their reactions. "Given these reactions people might think she's some kind of demon." she then had a thought of a giant monster with horns destroying a city. "SCARY! That's not right, right Naruto?"

The fire mage who hadn't moved just raised his head slightly but didn't turn around to face her. "I see, Erza's back...I'm going to die this day." his words echoed as his body turned grey and his face became realistic and depressed.

"Now I'm terrified!" Lucy screamed as the footsteps became louder and reached the guild hall. Looking towards the door the whole guild saw the source of their horror, standing in the middle of the hall was the Queen of the Fairies, Erza Scarlet. She was wearing her normal _Heart Kreuz_ armor that clung to her slender frame with a blue skirt, and black boots and was carrying a large decorated horn over her shoulder.

"Wow, she more beautiful in person." Lucy commented.

Erza dropped the horn on the floor and looked around the guild hall. "I have returned, is Master here?" the scarlet haired beauty asked.

"Master is away at the regular Guild Master's meeting, so he won't be back for a while." Mirajane replied.

"I see."

"Ano, Erza." a random guild member said. "What's that humongous thing you got there?"

"It's the horn of a monster I defeated, the locals were so thankful the decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir. Do you have a problem with it?" she asked in a fairly threatening tone.

"N-No, not at all!" the guild member said.

Lucy watched with amazement as Erza started to give each member a verbal bashing about their habits and jobs that they went on with a sweatdrop.

"She's really tearing into everyone, she's nothing like you told me about Naruto...Naruto?" she said as she looked at where her fellow blond was sitting and found the space empty. "He's gone!"

"Are Natsu and Gray here?" Erza asked.

"Aye!" Happy said as he pointed towards the duo in question as they put their hands around each other like old buddies and were sweating bullets.

"H-Hey Erza. We're just hanging out like good friends tend to do." Gray said nervously.

"Aye!" Natsu spoke as scared as the mage next to him.

"Why is Natsu talking like Happy?!" Lucy asked in shock.

"I see. Though it's natural for best friends to fight sometimes too, though it is great to seeing both of you getting along." Erza said with a slight smile and nod as Lucy looked confused at what was going on. Mirajane explained to her that Natsu got beaten by her after challenging her to a fight and she knocked some sense into Gray when she found him walking around naked, Cana also put in that she beat up Loke when he tried to hit on her. While this was happening Naruto had finally made it to the back entrance of the guild hall and was about to make his escape when he heard Erza speak up.

"Natsu. Gray. I have a favor to ask." Erza said as the guild went quiet and Naruto placed his hand on the door. "While I was traveling I overheard something that has me worried. Normally I would consult the Master about this first but he's not here and it's a matter of the utmost urgency."

Naruto looked back in shock as the redhead had never asked for help on a mission before since she turned S-Class unless it was with him, but that was because she wanted to spend time with him.

"I want your help. Will you come with me?" she asked as the whole guild gasped. "We'll meet at the train station tomorrow morning."

' _Me and him...'_

' _...on the same team?'_ Natsu and Gray thought as they looked at each other.

Naruto looked at the scene with a serious face as he knew whatever mission Erza was going on with them would undoubtedly be dangerous. He walked out of the guild and straight towards his apartment to think about what just happened.

Naruto's Apartment

Unfortunately for Naruto the moment he stepped inside of his apartment all he could think about was trying to find a way out of there. He was backed up against his front door with a sword embedded and inch away from his face on the door frame as his face lost all of it's colour. Naruto turns his head to where the sword came from and he saw something he did not wish to see.

Standing in the middle of the room was a pissed off Erza as she held another sword in her left hand and was glaring at Naruto as the blond sweated nervously under her gaze.

"H-Hey Erza-h-hime! How was the *gulp* the mission?" Naruto asked. Erza narrowed her eyes and placed her hand over a rune etched into the wall near the front door, the silencing rune that activated around the whole apartment. Most likely activated so that no one would hear him scream as she murdered him no doubt.

"The mission that _we_ took went great, the villagers decorated the horn of the monster we beat and is at my place decorating the armor room. Afterwards I went on a date with my _lovely_ boyfriend that was going perfectly until we made it back to our hotel." she said glaring at him at the last part as the blond flinched at the way she said lovely.

"We walk in, making out mind you, getting me all hot and bothered as he stripped me down and suggested that we take a shower together to which I agree." Naruto sweat dropped as she went into detail of what happened. She read too many of those Icha-Icha novels. "I give him a chance to get ready as he went into the shower first and I hear him turn it on and wait until he called out to me, but you know what? He didn't."

"Didn't you read my-"

"Don't interrupt me." she said in a threatening voice that scared the fire mage senseless. "As I was saying, he didn't call out for me that was ready, for at least 10 whole minutes. Not a peep. So I went in to see what was wrong, and you know what I found?" Naruto went along with what she was doing and shook his head. "He was nowhere to be seen as the shower was left running. The only thing that suggested that he was even in there in the first place was a note in runes on the wall explaining that he had to leave to go on a mission for the master immediately, leaving a very _horny_ and _angry_ girl all alone."

But this time Naruto was sitting on the floor as Erza towered over him as he was white as a sheet and she had a crimson aura around her. "Now can you please explain to me _oh lovely boyfriend_ as to why you just decided to leave me high and dry _without_ explaining it to me in person?"

"*gulp* M-Master s-said that I had to leave im-immediately and to d-drop whatever it was I was doing or he would-" he shut his mouth and prayed Erza didn't notice his slip up but was out of luck.

"Or he would what? Speak up!"

"*gulp* O-Or he w-would tell Mira-chan to cut my ramen privileges for two months." Naruto said. The aura around Erza disappeared as she looked at him with a blank face before turning around and walking away.

"I see." she said in a monotone voice as she disappeared into Naruto's bedroom. Naruto looked with a question mark above his head when he saw Erza walk away without so much as punching him and got up to see what was wrong, a glint of sunlight got in his eye however and looked towards the source and froze in shock and lost all colour to his face once again.

Hovering in the air above him was a dozen of Erza's swords all pointed towards him as he shuffled back slightly when one of them moved closer. He quickly moved backward as the swords flew down and impaled themselves on the ground with the last one being awfully close to what made him a man. He slowly and carefully crawled away from the swords and towards him room he he was stopped by Erza who was wearing her casual wear that was a sleeveless white blouse with a blue ribbon and was staring down at the blond with a blank look.

"You would rather pick that food you call ramen over your own girlfriend? You know what's going to happen now, don't you?" Erza asked dangerously as Naruto gulped before jumping away.

"HELP! MY GIRLFRIEND'S GOING TO KILL ME!" Naruto shouted before Erza hit him on the head and knocked him to the ground.

"I'm not going to kill you Naruto-kun, I'm just going to tie you to the bed and release you when you've satisfied me enough." Erza said almost happily as she proceeded to drag Naruto into his bedroom with a predatory grin on her face. Later that night she would be glad that she activated the silencing runes, they were both screaming throughout the entire night.

* * *

Next Day - Magnolia Station

"I hate this! Teaming up with _you_ is the worst idea ever!" Natsu shouted out as he and Grey butted heads, drawing attention to themselves from the people around them.

"Tell me about it. Erza made a huge mistake bringing a loser like you along!" Grey yelled back.

"Then go by yourself! i don't even want to go anyway!"

"Sounds good to me, then I get to watch Erza beat you senseless afterwards!"

Sitting off to the side of the bickering duo was Lucy holding her celestial spirit Plue, Happy and Naruto as they all tried to ignore them. Lucy looked at Naruto and saw that he was wearing the same outfit he was wearing when they first met with the Fairy Tail stamp on the back and some tape wrapped around his right thigh. It also looked like his soul would fly out of his body at any moment.

"Ne, Lucy. Why are you here?" Happy asked as he happily nibbled away at a fish.

"Mira asked me to tag along to make sure that they don't fight when Erza's not looking." Lucy said as she looked to see Natsu and Grey almost butting heads.

"You're not doing a good job." Happy commented as Lucy nodded her head. After waiting a few more minutes Naruto had seemed to come back to his senses and spent most of the time talking to Lucy about different things in their life that Happy ignored until Erza had arrived. Looking at Erza, Lucy looked in shock as she saw her pulling a large cart of luggage behind her and not looking fazed one bit by it. But if one would look closer you would notice that she had a slight glow to her and a slight air of what seemed like happiness, or pleasantness around her.

"That's a lot of luggage!" Lucy said in surprise. She then sweatdropped as she saw Natsu and Grey happily dancing with each other with Natsu impersonating Happy once again.

"That's good, I'm glad to see you two getting along well. And what is your name? I believe I saw you at the guild yesterday." Erza asked as she looked at Lucy.

"My name's Lucy, I just joined Fairy Tail. Mira just asked me to come along with you guys so I could learn a thing or two." Lucy introduced herself, in the background Natsu and Grey were glaring at each other again while Erza wasn't looking.

"The more the merrier. I'm Erza, I've heard some things about you." Erza said as she and Lucy spoke for some time, briefly glancing back at Natsu and Grey to make sure they were not fighting.

"Erza-chan, not to be rude or anything, but can you tell us the mission already." Naruto asked as he walked up to her.

"I will once we get on the train, I want everyone to listen to what I have to say about it." Erza said as she picked up her luggage.

"Hey Erza, I'll come with you but only under one condition." Natsu spoke up.

"Oh? Well what is it?" Erza asked intrigued by the dragon slayer's response.

"I want you and Naruto to fight me when we get back to Fairy Tail!" Natsu said in determination as Lucy and Happy looked at him in shock.

"What's wrong with you? You got some kind of death wish?" Grey said in an effort to stop the dragon slayer.

"I'm a lot stronger than I was last time. This time I'll beat both of you for sure!" Natsu said. Erza looked at the pink haired boy for a second before a small smile made a way onto her face.

"It's true that you have improved. But as to whether or not you can beat me, well we'll just have to see about that." She said looking at Natsu. "I accept your challenge."

"Erza, you can't be serious about this?" Grey asked in shock.

"She is dead serious Grey." Naruto said looking at the pink haired boy. "She's not the only person who wants to see how strong Natsu's gotten. I accept as well." he finished with a smirk.

"All yeah! I'M FIRED UP!"

* * *

Train

"Blergh."

"Man, what a loser." Grey commented as he looked at Natsu's sickly form. The newly formed team was currently on the train to Onibus town and the moment Natsu had stepped into the cabin his motion sickness took over. Him, Naruto, Grey and Happy were sitting on one of the seats in their booth while Lucy and Erza were sitting opposite them. "One minute you're picking a fight, and the next you're like this."

"It's got to be tough on him getting from place to place." Lucy said.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. Come here and sit with me." Erza told Natsu as Lucy traded placed with Natsu and sat next to Naruto.

"Now then, just relax." Erza told Natsu before she punched him in the stomach and knocked the dragon slayer out cold. Grey pretended not to watch while Naruto had an amused smirk on his face and Lucy was sweating bullets. "Now then, it time I told you why I asked you all to come along."

Grey straightened up a looked towards the red haired mage with a serious face while Naruto stopped smirking and looked at his girlfriend for an answer as well.

"I have reason to believe that the dark guild Eisenwald is planning something big. I'm not sure what exactly but it has something to do with a magic item called **Lullaby**." Erza said as Lucy, Grey and Happy looked shocked.

"Lullaby?"

"You've heard of it?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"On the way back from our last mission we all ran into a group of mages who kidnapped Happy and tried to eat him." Lucy said as Happy shivered at the memory. "Before they left though one of them said something about Lullaby before they were pulled into the shadows."

"Maybe they were members who dropped out and went into hiding. Perhaps they wanted no part in what was coming." Erza said.

"If that's the case then whatever they are planning must be bad if it can scare even dark wizards." Naruto replied.

"It seems so, the shadow that snatched Happy's kidnappers away must have been the work of someone from Eisenwald. It obvious that they didn't want their plans getting out." Erza said before she began explaining her brief run in with some mages at a bar a few days ago and heard them mention the name Erigor before they left.

"Erigor? As in the **Grim** **Reaper**?" Naruto said with a groan.

"Who's Erigor?" Lucy asked.

"Erigor is the ace of Eisenwald and a mage that thirst for battle. He only accepted assassination requests and got the name Grim Reaper because of this." Naruto explained as Lucy gasped at the mention of assassination. "When the council outlawed assassination request the guild was kicked out of the Wizard's Guild League six years ago. They have been disobeying the laws ever since."

"Maybe I should go home now…" Lucy said as small puddle formed under her.

"Lucy's slimy all of a sudden."

"It's sweat!" Lucy refuted at the cat's comment.

Erza clenched her fist and brought it down on Natsu's head, knocking the dragon slayer out more. "I was careless. If only I recognized Erigor's name that day I could have stopped them and made them tell me their plans."

"I see, so you want us to help you stop Eisenwald before they use this Lullaby thing because of what you overheard made you think it was that dangerous." Grey said, summing up Erza's plan for them.

"That's right. Even I know I can't take on an entire dark guild all by myself, that's why I asked for you and Natsu's help and why I asked Naruto-kun to come along with us. We're heading straight to Eisenwald!" Erza said as Grey and Naruto smirked.

"Sounds like fun." Grey said as Naruto nodded.

"I shouldn't have come along." Lucy said even more nervous about the whole idea.

"Eww, now Lucy's all super slimy."

"I told you, it's sweat!" The rest of the ride Lucy asked about what kind of magic Erza used and Grey demonstrating his **Ice Magic** by creating a small sculpture of the Fairy Tail symbol and Lucy commenting in why Natsu and Grey hate each other.

Onibus Town

The train had stopped and the Fairy Tail mages made their way off of the train and onto the platform with their luggage in hand, or cart in Erza's case.

"Hey Erza, you really think the Eisenwald guys are still in this town?" Grey asked as they walked down the platform.

"I have no idea, but that's why we're here to find out." Erza said as she dragged her luggage behind her.

"I still think I should have gone home." Lucy said.

"But if you did that you wouldn't be able to spend time with Naruto."

"Shut it cat!" Lucy shouted with a blush on her face. Erza noticed this and raised an eyebrow, she would need to save this for later.

"Hey, has anyone seen Natsu?" Naruto spoke up as they all stopped and looked around. "We left him in the train didn't we?"

They all looked in the distance as the train had already left the station and was making it's way to the next town.

"Uh oh, it departed."

"STOP SAYING THAT!" Naruto yelled at Happy.

"I was so busy talking that I forgot about him. I know that he doesn't do well on all forms of transportation, it's all my fault." Erza scolded herself. "One of you please hit me."

"That's going a bit too far." Lucy said as Grey and Naruto looked away.

"We don't have time for this, we need to stop that train and get Natsu. let's go."

"Right!"

Back on the train with Natsu, the young dragon slayer had just woken up from his 'nap' and found himself alone in the carriage, with the train in motion. He was sitting on the seat as best as he could as an unknown man made his way towards him. He was a young man of average height and weight with black eyes and black hair which he ties in a short, spiky ponytail just like Shikamaru. He wears a white shirt with a high collar and an intricate symbol on its back over a plain, dark red undershirt. He also wears a pair of aquamarine pants, black shoes and small black earrings in each ear.

"Well look what we have here, a Fairy Tail wizard. How's the guild treating you these day Is it worth sticking around?" the man asked before slamming his foot in Natsu's face. "Don't act so high and mighty just because you're in a legal guild, Fairy!"

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu growled out.

"The name's Kageyama, and you my little friend are nothing but a annoying little fly." Kageyama said as Natsu jumped up and set his fists ablaze. "Ooh, guess I hit a nerve." he said with his hands in his pocket.

"Why you!" Natsu said before the train moved and his motion sickness took over and his flames disappeared.

"Ha, what kind of magic is that? Let me show you how it's done!" Kageyama said as a familiar purple magic circle appeared underneath him and hit Natsu down with three shadow fists. "How do you like that fly?"

"Tch, that magic." Natsu said from his place on the ground as he'd seen that magic used several time before.

Kageyama smirked as he saw how easy Natsu was taken down, he stopped though when the train suddenly came to a stop making him fall forward in the process. As he did an object fell out of his jacket and landed on the ground in front of the mage revealing it to be a flute of some kind.

"The train finally stopped." Natsu said as he got up and looked at the flute. "What is that?"

"You saw it?!" Kageyama said.

"That's enough out of you! It's payback time!" Natsu shouted as he bumped his fists together and coated his fists in flame. He let out a war cry as he rushed at the shadow mage.

" **Guard Shadow!"** Kageyama yelled as he brought up a defense. The carriage exploded as Natsu's attack hit and the shadow mage was on the ground with burn marks. "Lucky shot."

"Little fly, huh?" Natsu said with a smirk.

" **Attention all passengers, our emergency stop was a false alarm. We will be departing shortly."** An announcer said as Natsu began to panic.

"Hold it right there! I'm not letting you get away that easily, you're dealing with Eisenwald now!" Kageyama yelled as he saw Natsu pack to leave.

"So you're with Eisenwald huh? I'll show you what happen to people who talk trash about Fairy Tail. Let's finish this outside!" Natsu said before the train started moving again, causing him to get sick again. Natsu quickly bailed out by jumping out of the window of the carriage as the train was moving, as he was flying through the air he saw a **Magic Mobile** heading towards him with Erza driving, Lucy and Naruto looking out different side windows and Grey on top of it holding on for dear life before he flew into Grey and knocked both of them off.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Erza asked as she jumped off the driver's seat and walked up to the downed dragon slayer and ice mage. Lucy, Naruto and Happy hopped out and joined her.

"Aye." Natsu said as he got up. "I was a little shaken up but I got attacked by a weirdo on the train."

"Really? Who was it?" Lucy asked.

"I think it was the guy who dragged away the guys who were going to eat Happy. Said he was with Eisenwald." Natsu said as Erza widened her eyes and slapped him.

"You fool! That's exactly who we're after! How could you let him get away?" Erza scolded Natsu as looked at her in confusion.

"What? This is the first I'm hearing about it."

"I explained everything on the train, you should listen to when people speak to you!"

"Ne, Erza-chan you knocked Natsu out before you explained things remember? He could hear a word any of us said." Naruto spoke up with a small smile. Erza ignored her boyfriend's remark and walked back over to the magic mobile and linked back up with it, ready to go after the Eisenwald member.

"So what was this guy like?" Grey asked.

"Now that I think about it, he looked almost like Shikamaru except for the clothing and personality. He even used the same magic as him too." Natsu said tapping his chin. "But he did have this strange flute thing. It even had a skull but with three eyes."

"A three-eyed skull?" Lucy said.

"You know what it is Lucy?" Naruto asked his fellow blond.

"I've heard about it before. Lullaby, the cursed song. It's **Death Magic**!" Lucy said as everyone looked shocked.

"What?"

"Cursed song? Like an incantation?" Grey asked.

"I've only ever read about them in books before, but death magic is forbidden to be used by wizards, right?" said Lucy.

"Cursed Black-Magic. Forbidden spells that kills the person or people being targeted, sick stuff." Naruto said in a serious tone.

"Lullaby is even worse. The flute was once just a tool for death curses at first, which means that it curses the target and caused them to die. But after it got into the Dark Mage Zeref's hands, he made it into a Demon flute, it's **Mass Murder Curse Magic**. Anyone who listens to it will be put into an eternal sleep." Lucy explained, shocking the mages further.

"That's Lullaby huh? Fitting name." Grey commented.

"We have no time to waste then, get in!" Erza shouted as everyone hopped in the vehicle and drove off in a burst of speed.

* * *

Oshibana Station

The newly established Team Natsu were racing through the streets of the town making their way towards the station with Erza pushing as much magical energy as she could into the vehicle in order to make it go even faster. On the way over Happy kept mumbling to Lucy about forgetting to tell her something and went on to insult the girl, much to her annoyance.

When they made it to the station they saw a large crowd in front of it with a guard telling them to move away. Erza moved up to him and demanded for an explanation as to what was going on inside with her own methods while the group watching her looked with sweat drops.

"She still can't wait for people to answer her outright, huh?" Naruto said face palmed himself. He was dating that woman.

"Eisenwald is already inside. Let's go!" Erza order as the group went off.

"Why am I stuck carrying this one?" Lucy said as she gestured to the still sickly Natsu on her shoulder.

On the way in Erza explained that a small unit had already entered the building and was already battling against the Eisenwald guild. As they came up to a set of stairs they were shocked at what they found. The whole platoon of Rune Knights that had entered had been knocked out cold on the steps leading up with their weapons and shields damaged and most of them looking worse for wear. Naruto went up to one of them and check for a pulse.

"They are still alive, but barely. They never stood a chance against them." Naruto said looking up to where the platoon was heading and walked up with the rest of the wizards following. "Keep your guard up." He warned as they all entered the main part of the station.

"Hehehe, I knew you'd come. You Fairy Tail Flies!" The group of mages heard a voice call out as they saw the whole Eisenwald Guild waiting for them. Looking up Erza and Naruto saw the person who called out to them, Erigor.

Erigor is an extremely tall, lean-built and yet mildly muscular man with silver hair, dark eyes circled by dark lines and each of them has a simple tattoo right below it, consisting of a pointed line going down vertically, crossed with two more, larger horizontal lines. He dons a torn Japanese-like outfit showing his bare-chest, with all of his tattoos visible. He sports a long, worn skirt, reminiscent of a hakama, below a darker, shorter cloth, held up by an even lighter and shorter one tied like a belt. He has a black scarf wrapped around his thin neck, with its edges hanging on his back and traditional geta sandals on his feet. He also had a pair of dark gloves, each adorned by a light " _X_ " on the back, and by bandages wrapped around his forearms.

He also had a giant scythe resting on his right shoulder that had a very large, jagged blade, with a light-colored cutting edge and the rest of it being dark, which is mounted on a gnarled staff, curving slightly before the blade itself. Opposite to the blade, on top of the staff, was a decorative animal skull.

"So you must be Erigor I take it?" Erza asked the mage with anger.

"Hehe, so a lousy fly knows my name? How cute." Erigor said mockingly at the female wizard making her angrier.

"Enough fooling around! Tell us what you're planning to do with Lullaby?" Demanded Naruto as his hair began to rise as he built up magical energy.

"You don't know?" Erigor said as he began floating in the air with his **Wind Magic**. "What do all train stations have?" he finished as he landed on a speaker pole. "I plan on broadcasting the Lullaby song all over town thanks to the station's PA system. Purging these fools who take their rights for granted while those like us have theirs taken away."

"You're all insane!" Lucy cried out.

"We're rolling in a new age of darkness!" Kageyama said as he placed his hand to the floor. "But but the time it gets here you flies will be long gone!" he screamed as he launched a shadow attack at Lucy.

It was stopped however when Natsu, having gotten over his motion sickness and recognized Kageyama's voice as the same one as on the train, got up with blinding speeds batted the attack away with his fire encased fists and stood in front of Lucy.

"Hmm, seems like you flies have some fight after all. I'll leave the rest to you, show them all the power of the Dark Guild Eisenwald!" Erigor said before he vanished.

"Natsu, Grey, you two go after Erigor. If you both work together then not even he will be able to stop you, me and Erza will handle these bozos." Naruto ordered as the pair nodded and made their way towards the exit of the station, with Kageyama and another wizard named Rayule following. "Ready Erza-chan?"

"Always. Once we've beaten all of them we will catch up with Natsu and Grey." Erza replied.

All the Eisenwald wizards looked at the Fairy Tail mages with droop hanging out of their mouths as they looked mostly at Erza and Lucy.

"Hehe, look at those stunning hot babes."

"I wouldn't mind just having _them_ as our company now."

"But it seems like there's one more man than there should be here." one member pointed out as he pointed at Naruto, who had his eyes shadowed and had a blank look on his face. "Let get rid of him!" he yelled as the others soon followed.

"Perverted pests, GO DIE!" Naruto yelled as he waved his hand as sent a wave of flames towards the oncoming mages.

"W-What the hell!?"

"Blue flames?"

" **Fire Bullet!"** Naruto yelled as he collected a large amount of flames in his left hand and released it some more mages. Some more went to strike Naruto from behind but were cut off when Erza appeared in front of them and slashed them down with one of her winged swords.

She rush forwards as she dodged oncoming blasts of light that the Eisenwald members blasted at her and changed her sword into a spear. She jumped into the air to dodge the mages last blast and dispatched the dark wizards with ease. Another group ran toward her with weapons raised before they were blasted back with Erza now handling a pair of swords.

Back with Naruto he was using his **Six Powers** techniques and fire magic to dispose of the mages as he sent another **Tempest Kick** towards them. "Damn, there's a lot more of them than I thought." he said as he sent another wave of fire towards the mages. He saw another wave of mages heading towards and was about to burn them when he saw a blur go straight through them before he saw them all go bald and their weapons cut into pieces.

Naruto looked at the bald mages with a weird look before looking at the thing that did that to them. He had black hair braided in red cornrows that end in a shape that resembles crab's pincers, he had thick lips. He wore a blue striped shirt and dark trousers with two aquamarine stripes each side, also wearing boots in his feet. In his pants there's a ring chain in the right pocket and a hairdresser tools' bag in the left side of his belt, a golden necklace. He also wore sunglasses with green lens and had six crab legs that appear from his back. He also had two large pairs of scissors, with crab-claw design handles.

"Hope you like your new styles-ebi" the man said as he snipped his scissors.

"Who the hell is that?" Naruto asked.

"That's one of Lucy's spirits, Cancer." Happy answers.

"You mean one of the 12 Zodiacs? That's awesome." Naruto said looking at the spirit then towards Lucy.

"I must agree, that is impressive." Erza commented seeing Cancer deal with the group.

"Oh, thanks but it was no big deal… All right, I made a good impression!" Lucy exclaimed.

"That's what you were going for?"

"However, the way he ends his sentences intrigues me. '-Ebi?'(Shrimp) I just don't see it. A least say '-Choki'(Snip) or something." Erza said getting sidetracked.

"Not good enough!"

"Ebi- _choki_."

"Can we get back to fighting now?" Naruto said. "There's still a lot of these guys left to take care of. I say it's time we turn up the heat." He then set his hand ablaze and cocked his fist back as he aimed at the mages. " **Fire Fist!"**

He launched a powerful stream of fire in the shape of his fist at the enemy mages and knocked them out along with blowing up a part of the building they were in. With Erza her body covered in a brilliant light as she switched her armors around. When the light died down she was now wearing her **Heaven's Wheel Armor**. She had plated armor covers her chest, with a large metal flower over it, and she wears a large billowing skirt that has metal plating in the upper area. Her stomach and neck are uncovered, and she has large metal wings that appear to be made of individual blades, as well as a wing-like headpiece.

Erza floated in the air as more magical sword appeared in the air. "Now. Dance, my swords!" She ordered as the swords began to circle around her before she slashed them towards the Eisenwald mage, each of them getting cut up and shredded before falling limp to the floor in defeat.

"Wow, they took most of them down in the single attack." Lucy said in awe.

"N-No way, those attacks, those magics… it is them, 'Fire Fist' Naruto and The Queen of the Fairies, Titania Erza!" The only remaining mage shouted before running away.

" **Fire Gun."** Naruto shot a single billet for fire into the mage's back that made him hit the floor and knock him out cold. "That takes care of them."

Erza requiped back to her normal armor and landed besides Naruto. "For now, but we need to…" Erza didn't finish as was about to collapse to the floor if Naruto didn't catch her arm before she did.

"Easy Erza, seems like that Magic Mobile took more out of you than I thought." Naruto said as he helped Erza back up.

"I'm fine, right now though we have to find Erigor and stop him." the redhead mage said as she stood on her own. "Let's go." she said as Naruto, Lucy and Happy followed her.

* * *

In another part of the building, Grey having split up from Natsu was heading straight towards the station's broadcasting system as it was the best way to broadcast the Lullaby song. When the Ice Mage made it to the broadcast studio he burst through the door and looked around to see the room was empty.

"No bodies here. Maybe he was bluffing about broadcasting the song over the PA system." Grey said as he walked in the room. He stopped when he sensed something and rolled out of the way just in time to dodge some strange black bandage like appendages that struck the floor.

"I knew that you'd come here to mess up our plan!" A mage called Rayule said as he suspended from the ceiling with the bandages coming off black bands that circled all of his fingers. "It's too bad, because you came all the way here for nothing! Did you really think that our plan would be that simple?" he shouted as he attack Grey again.

' _What? Their not playing Lullaby over the PA system, then what the hell is their plan!'_ Grey though.

* * *

Outside of the station Erza, Naruto, Lucy and Happy looked over the people that had gathered out front of the station and warned them all about the dark guild that had taken over the station and planned to use some kind of magic to kill all of them here if they didn't get as far as possible. This had sent the people into a panic as everyone, including the station workmen had started to evacuate leaving the Fairy Tail mages on their own.

"Was it really necessary to freak all of them out like that?" Lucy asked Erza as she was the one who warned all the people present.

"It's better than them staying and becoming victims of the Lullaby song, that's for sure." Naruto said next to Lucy as Happy was flying next to them.

"He's right, but what we need to do now is figure out what Erigor will do next." Erza said as her hair swayed in the breeze.

"I might be able to think straight if this breeze died down." Lucy said as she held her skirt from blowing up.

"Breeze? The weather's supposed to be clear all da-!" Naruto spoke before he looked behind them and saw a gigantic tornado surrounding the station. "What the hell?"

"I see you Fairy Tail Flies made it out alive." Erigor spoke as he floated behind.

"Erigor! What is the meaning of this?" Erza demanded as the reaper smirked.

"That's a big mouth you have there, Queen. Too bad I don't have time to hear you talk." Erigor raised his hand and sent a gust of wind towards the group and sent them flying inside the tornado. Erza got up and rushed at the wall of wind but was stopped by Naruto who gripped her hand.

"Stop it Erza, if you do that you'll only hurt yourself. This spell is called **Wind Wall** , it allows someone to create a tornado that surrounds a certain area in order to cut it off from the outside world. People from the outside can enter it, while anyone from the inside will get cut into pieces if they try to get out of it." Naruto explained as he looked at Erigor's silhouette behind the dust. "Isn't that right Erigor!"

"Hehe, so a fly knows about this, impressive. But it will do you no good if you are the ones on the inside.' The Grim Reaper teased as the mages gritted their teeth.

"Why go through all this trouble to trap us inside then? This wind will stop the song if it plays and your men are still in here, if you play the Lullaby song they will die too." Lucy shouted as she heard Erigor begin to laugh.

"Silly little girl, out plan wasn't to play the Lullaby in an insignificant town like this, no, I have something much worse in mind."

"What are you up to you fiend?" Erza yelled out.

"haven't you ever wondered why we chose to steal the train, and take over the station here? We did it in order to block the route to Clover." Erigor said before he began flying away with a laugh. "Have fun figuring it out, Fairy Tail Flies!"

"Erigor! Damn it." Naruto cursed out.

"What did he mean by clover though?" Lucy said out loud as the wizards began to think. After a moment Naruto and Erza widened their eyes as they came to the same conclusion.

"The Guild Masters!"

"Guild Masters? What have they got to do with clover?"

"Every month or so all the Guild Master in this area of the country have a meeting to discuss the state of the magical world and any information given to them by the council or other masters. it's held in Clover every time and that's where Erigor is heading." said Naruto as he made a fist and clenched it.

"We have to find a way out of here now and catch up with Erigor. Let go!"

"Right!"

* * *

 **Character Profile: Ino Yamanaka**

 **Magic and Abilities:**

 **Plant Magic:** This Magic allows Ino to create and/or control rapid-growing plants to battle. These plants are grown with various properties unlike regular ones. They have enhanced abilities that can be used in various ways during combat. As plants are a main element in this Magic, Ino can summon anything, from vegetables to large carnivorous creatures and can even utilize it as a shield to protect herself from assault.

- **Rose Whip** : Ino creates a long vine with thorn protruding out of it that can harm an enemy or be used as a grapple.

- **Illusion Foxglove** : A plant that causes who ever inhales the spores given off by this plant to have wild hallucinations before trapping them in it's roots/vines, it is purple in color. (Base of a flower with the same name)

- **Defense Lily** : A white colored lily flower that acts as a shield to those who are encased in it and can protect them from most climates.

- **Cactus Shooter** : A large Cactus(or cacti) that shots needles at her opponent and can move around.

- **Boxing Cactus** : A living cactus that can fight like a boxer.

- **Blushclover** : A flower that is used by the Yamanaka family personally as a symbol that they are in love. it is used to make love potions and can cause love-like effect to anyone who inhales or ingests the plant, mainly used as a diversion or get away move. (Based off the Bush Clover, a symbol of the Yamanaka clan)

- **Vines** : Ino summons large flowers from the ground which, upon opening, sprout long, thick vines that are launched towards the target and used to restrain them.

- **Sunflower Flash** : Ino sprouts a flower from the ground, which, when blooms, blinds her opponent with a blinding bright light and launched seeds at the while they are blinded.

- **Rose Thorn Darts** : Ino summons a rose from the ground behind her and launches the thorns on the stem towards her targets.

 **Telepathy** : Ino uses this type of Magic to be able to talk with other people through their thoughts and converse over long distances. Also, while connected with others, every one that is connected can talk with each other. Her family specializes in this magic.

 **Telekinesis** : Magic that allows Ino to move and take control of things with her mind and use them for whatever purpose she wishes, such as for battle. The objects that Ino can control are limited to those only in the solid and liquid states of matter.

 **Hand to Hand Combatant** : While not as proficient as Naruto, Shikamaru or Chōji, Ino is skill in melee combat enough for her to fight for long periods of time against multiple enemies.

 **Enhanced Durability** : Ino incredibly durable, so much so that she can take continual, deadly assaults from foes and continue fighting.

 **Keen Intellect** : One of Ino's greatest traits is his mental capacities; she is able to think alongside Shikamaru most of the time and can form plans on the spot for difficult situations.

 **Magic Sensor** : Even at a young age Ino has had the ability to sense others magical energies from a great distance; she can even use it in conjunction with her **Telepathy** to sense out other mages.

 **Equipment:**

 **Potions** : With her family knowledge of plant life, Ino can mix and create potions of all kind that can be used in any situation, from healing to changing one's appearance and even love potions.

* * *

 **Official Stats:**

 **Attack Power** : 3/5

 **Defense Power** : 3/5

 **Speed** : 3/5

 **Intelligence** : 5/5

 **Bossiness** : 5/5


End file.
